Mélange de passé
by xQueen
Summary: A tout juste dix-huit ans, Bella est lâchement abandonnée par son grand frère Emmett, qui se réfugie dans la drogue depuis le décès de leur parents. Quelques années plus tard, Bella quitte Forks pour New York. De qui sont ses lettres mystérieuses ? Et où Mike a-t-il bien pu passer ? Et Edward, pourquoi est-il si mystérieux ?
1. Prologue

Prologue Amélioré

Sa valise tomba lourdement sur le plancher marron glacé de l'entrée de la maison, alors qu'il tournait la tête dans ma direction, plantant ainsi son regard chocolat, similaire au mien, dans mes yeux emplis de tristesse et de douleur. Cependant, j'étais surprise que mon frère ne se soit pas rendu compte du mal qu'il me causait, lui qui disait si bien que l'on arrivait à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Emmett savait pourtant mieux que quiconque que je n'étais pas encore très bien rétablie de la mort de papa et maman, malgré que cela fasse déjà quatre ans.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en baissant le regard, trouvant ses pieds plutôt intéressants.

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? C'était lui qui choisissait de partir, loin de moi l'idée de le mettre à la porte, alors qu'il était tout ce qu'il me restait.

Je fermai les yeux, libérant quelques larmes qui s'échouèrent sur mes joues, avant de finir leur traversée dans mon cou.

Je l'entendis approcher, mais ne daignai pas rouvrir les yeux. Le plancher craquait sous ses pas, et ce n'est que lorsque je n'entendis plus rien que je rouvris lentement les paupières.

Mon frère n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi et me regardait. Il me fit un faible sourire, qu'en temps normal, je lui aurais rendu. Or, à cet instant, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sourire, surtout à lui.

-Arriveras-tu à me pardonner ?

J'ouvris la bouche, mais la refermai aussitôt. C'était une bonne question. Arriverai-je à lui pardonner ? Réussirais-je à oublier son abandon ?

-Je ne sais pas, chuchotais-je.

-Je suis certain que tu arriveras à oublier. Avec le temps.

Je ne savais pas si c'était moi ou plutôt lui qu'il essayait de convaincre, mais pour moi, cela ne marchait absolument pas.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Emmett ! M'exclamai-je, terrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver seule. Pourquoi me laisses-tu sur le bas côté ?

-Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne serais pas toujours là pour toi, Bella. Que j'ai grandi et que, arrivé à un certain âge, on change.

-Je n'ai que dix-huit ans ! Lui fis-je remarquer.

-Tu sais très bien que tu es plus mature que tous ces jeunes du lycée. Je suis confiant au sujet de ton avenir, soeurette.

-Mais j'ai encore besoin de toi. Je suis peut-être plus mature, mais j'ai besoin d'apprendre encore des choses sur la vie qui m'entoure et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi.

Je le vis serrer les poings. Il était énervé.

-J'ai vingt-et-un ans, merde ! J'ai largement passé l'âge d'être commandé par une gamine qui vient d'être majeur il y a seulement quelques mois !

Une larme roula sur ma joue. Je n'avais jamais aimé qu'il me crie ainsi dessus. Il me faisait du mal, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Je savais parfaitement que j'aurai dû répliquer face à sa tirade plus que blessante, mais les mots m'échapaient.

Il repartit vers la porte d'entrée, prit sa valise dans ses mains.

-Combien as-tu de drogue dans ton sang, en ce moment ?

La question était partie toute seule. La seule fois où je le lui avais posé, il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole pendant une semaine. Je savais très bien qu'il n'aimait pas que je le juge sur ce qu'il faisait, que savoir combien de gramme il avait avalé ne me regardait absolument pas. Mais j'étais sa petite soeur, j'avais quand même le droit de savoir !

-Cela ne te regarde pas, dit-il durement. Mêle-toi de ton monde, tu ne fait pas partie du mien.

Je me laissai tomber à genoux, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, prêt à partir.

-Tu ne peux pas, Emmett, chuchotai-je. Je vais devenir quoi sans toi ? A... A la mort de papa et maman, tu avais juré d'être toujours près de moi, tant que j'aurai besoin de toi. Te rends-tu compte que tu brises la dernière promesse que tu auras fait aux parents ?

-J'ai changé, Bella. Rien ne me fera revenir sur ma décision.

Un coup de klaxon se fit entendre.

-Jeff m'attend.

Il allait franchir le seuil de la maison, mais je le hélai en me relevant.

-Je t'aime, Emmett. Tu es mon grand frère et cela ne changera jamais. Quoi que tu puisses devenir, je t'aimerai. Mais je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça. Qu'auraient pensé papa et maman s'ils avaient appris que tu te droguais ? Tu crois qu'ils seraient fière de leur fils ?

J'essayais de garder une voix calme, mais la colère prenait légèrement le dessus. Il ferma les yeux et soupira avant de les rouvrir.

-Ils ne sont plus là. Si toute ma vie je me fie à ce que papa et maman aurait voulu, je n'aurai pas finis.

Sa valise à la main, il traversa la distance qui nous séparait et vint déposer un baiser sur mon front.

J'aurai aimé le repouser, lui dire qu'à partir du moment où il passerait la porte, il ne serait plus mon frère, qu'il ne serait plus rien pour moi. Mais je n'étais pas comme ça. Et si jamais un jour il réapparaissait dans ma vie, je l'accepterai à nouveau à bras ouverts, rien que parce qu'il est mon frère et quoi qu'il fasse, je l'aimais. Et ça, mon frère le savait parfaitement.

-Je t'aime, petite soeur, souffla-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, au moment de traverser la porte, il daigna me regarder une dernière fois et de me faire un petit sourire.

-Prend soin de toi, Bella.

Il passa le seuil de la porte et ferma celle-ci derrière-lui.

Les larmes coulèrent sans s'arrêter sur mes joues, alors que je me ruai à la fenêtre de la cuisine, celle qui donnait sur la rue du devant de la maison.

J'eus juste le temps de voir la portière avant passager de la voiture noire se fermer, que le véhicule redémarrait. Je ne quittai pas la voiture des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne invisible.

_Je t'aime aussi, grand frère. _


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Point de vue de Bella**

**J'ai cru que je n'allais pas réussir à vivre, étant une jeune fille de 18 ans, vivant seule.** J'avais encore des études à faire pour réussir à faire mon métier de rêve et je ne pouvais donc pas travailler à plein temps. Bien entendu, je ne voulais pas abandonner les études. Cela voulait donc dire, que devenir agent, ce que je souhaite depuis que j'ai 10 ans, allait s'envoler. Hors, on m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait toujours réaliser ses rêves et ce, malgré les obstacles de la vie. Mais j'y étais arrivée. Grâce à mon amie Angela, jeune fille de mon âge que j'avais rencontré au lycée de Forks, ma ville natale, j'ai réussi à vivre convenablement. Je n'avais pas de loyer à payer, pas de frais pour faire les courses, rien. En effet, le lendemain du départ d'Emmett, lorsque j'étais allée au lycée, Angela avait vu ma mine déconfite et m'avait tout de suite demander si je voulais vivre chez elle, étant donné que sa grande soeur était partie l'année précédente à Paris pour son travail de styliste. J'avais bien entendu accepter. Mais j'avais préféré appeler Roxane, la soeur d'Angela, pour savoir si cela la dérangeait qu'une amie à Angela prenne sa chambre. Elle m'avait certifié que non et depuis, j'étais amie avec Roxane aussi.

Lors du départ d'Emmett, soit 5 ans plus tôt, j'ai vu mon monde s'écrouler devant mes yeux. Emmett était la seule chose qu'il me restait. Je n'avais aucune autre famille. J'avais pensé devoir renoncer à mon rêve et devoir travailler dans un petit restaurant pour gagner ma vie, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, car je n'aurais eu aucun diplôme et pas d'étude complète.

Mais quand je vois devant moi la ville de New York, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de rencontrer Angela Weber, ma meilleure amie. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu réalisé mon rêve il y a de cela 1 an. En effet, l'année précédente j'ai travaillé quelques mois dans la brigade de Forks. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je recherchais. Il n'y avait pas assez de choses à faire à Forks. Cette dernière ville étant très calme. J'ai donc envoyé mon CV à la brigade de la famille Cullen. Une brigade montée en famille, d'après ce que j'ai lu sur internet.

Je continuai de marcher sur les trottoirs de la ville de New York, jusqu'à que j'arrive au bâtiment de police, mon nouveau lieu de travail. Je regardai ma montre et je pus constater que cette dernière m'indiquait qu'il était 8:25. J'étais à l'heure, étant donné que je commençais à 8:30. La brigade, était un bâtiment marron glacé, avec des vitres blanches. C'était plutôt joli et cela m'avait l'air de contenir une ambiance chaleureuse. Devant le bâtiment, se trouvait un beau blond. Il était plutôt grand, bien bâti, mais sans trop l'être. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés lui arrivaient mi-cou. Il était habillé d'un pull en col v gris et d'un jean bleu clair. Et son regard... Il avait de très beaux yeux bleus. Comme un océan. Il était très beau, mais c'était pas mon genre d'homme. L'homme qui était à ses côtés et dont ils parlaient ensemble, était le plus beau. C'était le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Autant vous dire que c'était mon genre d'homme. Il était grand, baraqué mais pas trop non plus. Il était habillé d'un pull marron foncé avec un jean noir. Il avait un nez bien droit et des lèvres pulpeuses.. J'avais tellement envie de plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes ! Et ses cheveux... C'était des cheveux cuivrés, possédant des reflets roux. Ils étaient en bataille, comme si le matin même, il avait essayer de les dompter mais sans aucun succès. Je le vis rire avec l'homme blond. Son rire était très joli à entendre. Cristallin et doux.. C'était magnifique. Les deux hommes fumaient une cigarette et n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir remarqué. Sans pour autant m'arrêter pour leur parler, je continuai ma route jusqu'aux escaliers près du dieu grec aux cheveux cuivrés. Je les montai et regardai les deux hommes une dernière fois. Bon j'avoue, c'était le bel homme aux cheveux cuivrés que je regardais... Mais alors que j'allais reporter mon regard sur la porte en face de moi, le dieu grec me regarda. Il avait un regard si... Déstabilisant. Ses yeux étaient vert émeraude, une pure merveille. J'aimerais tellement m'y plonger dedans. Y mourir noyée ne peut pas me déranger. Il ne lâcha pas mon regard, alors que j'en faisais de même de mon côté. Il me détailla rapidement, alors que j'en faisais de même une nouvelle fois. C'est seulement quand la porte s'ouvrit que je remarquai que je m'étais arrêtée. Je détournai donc mon regard, attendis qu'une femme passe et entrai dans la brigade.

Point de vue d'Edward

-Une pause cigarette, Eddy ?

La voix de Jasper me sortit de mes pensées.

-Arrête de m'appeler Eddy.

-Très bien. Edward, que dirais-tu de fumer une cigarette ? Me demanda t'il en souriant moqueusement.

Je soupirai mais acceptai.

Je me levai de la chaise de mon bureau, pris mon paquet de cigarette ainsi que mon briquet, et sortis en compagnie de Jasper.

-Tu ne prends pas ton manteau ? Me demanda Jasper, alors que j'allumais ma cigarette.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question.

-Une clope ne dure pas mille ans, alors j'ai pas trop le temps d'avoir froid.

-Pareil. Répondis-je en souriant.

-Au fait, tu penses que la nouvelle va arriver en retard ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bah... J'en sais rien. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Bah si elle est comme Alice.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait deux Alice dans ce monde.

Alice était la petite amie de Japser, mon frère. C'était une vrai pile électrique. Chaque semaine, Alice est dans les boutiques, du moins, quand son métier de flic lui en laisse le temps. Et puis, il lui faut toujours je ne sais combien de temps pour qu'elle se prépare. Maquillage, coiffure, choix de la tenue... Je me demandais justement si la nouvelle serait comme ma belle-soeur.

-Oui, ou ce serait la fin du monde. Car une folle de shopping comme elle...

-Attention à ce que tu dis ! Me menaça Jasper gentiment en me coupant.

Je me mis à rire, car Jasper essayait de me faire peur, mais cela ne marchait pas du tout.

Des chaussures se firent entendre et je tournai la tête. Je tombai dans une paire de yeux chocolat. Sublime. C'était un océan tellement magnifique. Il avait l'air doux. Je détournai rapidement les yeux de son regard, pour pouvoir la détailler. Elle avait un très joli visage. Un visage fin et des traits tout aussi fins. Elle avait un petit nez et des lèvres pleines.. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.. Elle avait de jolis cheveux marron qui lui arrivaient sur les épaules. Elle les avaient lissés. Elle était maigre, ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Elle portait une veste en cuir noire, avec une tunique marron foncé, lui arrivant à mi cuisse, sans pour autant être moulante. Elle avait un jean slim noir et des converses marrons. Elle était... Époustouflante. Je reportai mon regard dans ses yeux, mais alors qu'elle continuait à me regarder, une femme ouvrit la porte pour sortir et la jeune demoiselle détourna le regard, avant d'entrer dans la brigade.

Je reçus un coup de coude par Jasper, me faisant revenir sur terre.

-Je crois que c'est la nouvelle. Mais une chose dont je suis sur, c'est que tu es tombé amoureux d'elle.

Jasper se mit à rire, en rajoutant.

-Elle est plutôt canon, même si ce n'est pas mon genre.

Je levai la tête dans sa direction, tout en jetant le mégot de ma clope et l'écrasant avec mon pied.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

Jasper fit pareil avec le mégot de sa clope.

-Mais je crois qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de toi aussi.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Vous vous êtes regardé pendant un bon bout de temps. Et je sais que tu la détaillais, frangin. Et elle en faisait de même. Conclusion, le coup de fondre. Termina-t-il en posant son bras gauche autour de mes épaules.

Je me détachai de son étreinte et lui dis :

-Et juste pour savoir, t'es flic ou psychologue ?

Jasper se mit à rire, alors que nous entrions dans le poste de police.

Point de vue de Bella

Alors que je sortais du bureau de mon nouveau patron, le chef Carlisle Cullen, je vis les deux hommes que j'avais vu dehors. Le blond rigolait et cela me fit sourire. Il y avait l'air d'avoir une très bonne ambiance ici. Le patron marchait devant moi et il s'arrêta, alors j'en fis de même, m'arrêtant à ses côtés, car je savais qu'il voulait me présenter à la brigade.

Mon patron se racla la gorge, ayant ainsi toute l'attention et les regards sur lui. Ou sur moi. Les deux hommes que j'avais vu dehors, s'installèrent un peu plus loin, autour de bureaux. Bureaux qui devaient surement leur appartenir.

-Bien. Comme vous le savez tous, nous avons une nouvelle recrue. Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan, mais vous pouvez l'appeler Bella.

Certains me faisaient des signes de tête en guise de bonjour, dont je me dépêchais de rendre le geste. Certains me regardaient, tout simplement. Carlisle se tourna vers moi.

-Bella, comme je te l'ai dit il y a quelques minutes, tout le monde se tutoie ici. C'est une brigade de famille et tout est cool. Et tu peux me tutoyer, et m'appeler par mon prénom et pas des formalités telles que chef ou Monsieur Cullen.

Carlisle me sourit, sourire que je lui rendis.

-Bien. Reprit Carlisle en se détournant de moi. Bella ira dans l'équipe d'Alice, Jasper et Edward.

Carlisle me montra du doigt le bureau où les deux hommes que j'avais vu dehors étaient présents.

-Où est Alice ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Elle commence à 10 heures aujourd'hui. Rappelle-toi qu'elle avait rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Dit le blond.

-Ah oui... C'est vrai. Répondit mon patron.

Après encore une petite conversation, et la présentation de mes collèges et de mes coéquipiers, mon patron partit et me laissa aller à mon bureau, rejoindre ma nouvelle équipe. Carlisle était très gentil. Il était grand, blond et était très poli. Il avait une ressemblance avec Edward et Jasper.

Je m'installai à mon nouveau bureau, aux côtés d'Edward et en face d'un bureau vide, dont je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre que c'était celui d'Alice. En face d'Edward, mon nouveau coéquipier, se trouvait Jasper. Je tournai mon visage vers celui d'Edward et celui-ci me regardait avec un visage fermé, alors que Carlisle ressortait de son bureau.

-Edward, viens dans mon bureau, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Edward soupira mais se leva quand même. Alors que la porte du bureau du chef se refermait derrière Edward, Jasper me tendit sa main, lorsque je détournais le regard de la porte.

-Jasper Cullen, le frère d'Edward et le fils de Carlisle.

Je serrai sa main.

-Isabella Swan, mais appelle-moi Bella.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Cela faisait déjà une semaine que je travaillais à la brigade de la famille Cullen.** J'avais fait la connaissance d'Alice Brandon, la copine de Jasper. Elle était très gentille, mais une vrai pile électrique. Il m'arrivait parfois, de la comparer à un morceau de soleil. Pourquoi ? Parce que quand elle était près de moi, je souriais constamment. En gros, elle embellissait mes journées. Lors de mon arrivée à la brigade, Alice avait eu rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour faire une prise de sang, histoire de savoir si elle était enceinte ou non. Et ce fût heureuse, qu'elle apparue dans la brigade, criant qu'elle était enceinte. Au moins, je pouvais être sûre qu'elle n'était pas timide. J'avais fait aussi plus ample connaissance avec Jasper. C'était un homme très gentil, très calme et très sympathique. Mais il m'arrivait parfois de me demander s'il ne se serait pas trompé de vocation. Car en tant que psychologue, je pense qu'il ferait un aussi bon métier que agent du FBI. Carlisle était toujours aussi gentil. C'était un vrai papa poule. Par exemple, il évitait d'envoyer Alice et Jasper en mission et préférait envoyer Edward et sa coéquipière. Coéquipière qui n'était autre que moi. Alice étant enceinte, elle devait éviter de se présenter face à l'action. Le problème est qu'elle refusait constamment de rester au bureau. Et le meilleur pour la fin, Edward. Ce dernier était vraiment un spécimen. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, ou du moins ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire. Mais il était toujours de mauvaise humeur et ne m'adressait que très rarement la parole. Il possédait toujours le même visage fermé. J'avais demander à Jasper si son frère était toujours ainsi, et il m'avait répondu que non. Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver. Mais comme il était de mauvaise humeur, je le fût aussi. Du moins, quand j'étais avec lui.

Je sortie de mes pensées quand je vis la brigade. Aujourd'hui, nous étions lundi. Un nouveau jour de travail commençait. J'entrai et me dirigeai directement vers mon bureau. Il n'y avait qu'Alice. Je m'approchai d'elle, lui fit la bise et m'installa à mon bureau, sois en face d'elle.

-Alors Alice, comment vas-tu ?

Elle releva la tête de son ordinateur.

-Comment je vais ? me demanda-t-elle.

Cela ce voyait qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur. Deux choses : Sa voix et ses yeux. Ces derniers lançaient des éclairs en ma direction. Tromper de question.. Euh.. Oups ?

-Vois-tu, ma chère Bella, ma très très chère Isabella.. Je ne suis pas de très très bonne humeur. Car au lieu de pouvoir travailler comme toi, Edward et Jasper, je vais devoir rester ici, taper sur cette ordinateur de malheur. Carlisle pense-t-il à ce que cela peut engendré à ma manucure? Si je ne fais que de taper sur ses touches blanches d'ordinateur, mon vernis va s'enlever et je peux très bien m'en casser un !

La voix d'Alice avait changé, pendant son monologue. D'abord une voix à vous donner des frissons et l'instant d'après, une voix alarmée. Et c'était simple de savoir quand Alice était énervée. Elle répétait souvent plusieurs fois les même mots. Ce qui peut parfois faire rire.

-Du calme Alice. Les personnes qui ont inventé l'ordinateur, sont des pros. Ils ont pensé à tout. Même pour le vernis et les ongles. La rassurais-je.

Alice souffla, soulagée. Ne croyez pas qu'elle était un peu folle, non non, juste énervée. Et quand elle est énervée, elle est toujours comme ça.

Edward et Jasper arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux hommes me firent la bise et s'installèrent à leurs place. Alors que je terminais mon café, Jasper prit la parole.

-Hier soir, un coup de feu s'est fait entendre dans l'immeuble de Monsieur Dénali. Plus précisément, dans son appartement. Un de nos agents, Mike Newton, est allé voir mais il n'est pas revenu. Il faudrait que vous y alliez,

dis Jasper, nous pointant du doigt Edward et moi.

Nous acceptâmes, le blond nous donna l'adresse de l'immeuble, nous prîmes nos manteau et partîmes en direction de notre voiture de service.

Une fois sur le parking de la brigade, alors que j'allais ouvrir ma portière, Edward vint me l'ouvrir. Je le remerciais et entrais dans la voiture alors qu'il refermait la portière derrière moi. Edward Cullen, un homme galant ? la gallenterie est quelque chose de rare de nos jours, mais tellement apprécié par la gente féminine. Mon coéquipier entra dans la voiture et mit le moteur.

Plusieurs minutes après être parti, je décidai de rompre le silence qui était plutôt gênant.

-A quelle heure Mike est allé voir Monsieur Dénali ?

Je savais très bien qu'Edward était de service hier soir.

-Aux environs de minuit.

-Il y est allé seul ?

-Carlisle avait voulu que Tyler, son coéquipier, vienne. Mais Mike a refusé.

-Et personne ne sait pourquoi il ne voulait pas que Tyler aille avec lui ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé allé seul ?

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas, moi. Je travaillais avec Jasper, point.

Edward venait de me parler d'une voix dure. Je savais que maintenant, Edward ne m'adresserait plus la parole avant quelques heures.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte de l'appartement de Monsieur Dénali, je décidai de demander à Edward, même si je pense ne pas avoir de réponse :

-Tu me fais la tête ?

Comme je l'avais pensée, il ne répondit rien.

Je tapai donc à la porte et patientai. Une jeune femme vint nous ouvrir la porte après quelques minutes.

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

-Nous sommes ici pour nous entretenir avec Monsieur Dénali. Répondis-je.

-Et vous êtes ? Nous demanda t-elle méfiante.

-FBI. Répondit Edward.

La jeune femme nous regarda, comme pour nous examiner. J'en fis de même. Elle était plutôt grande, des cheveux blond et long. Elle avait des yeux bleus claires. Elle était plutôt jolie. Elle devait avoir environ 25 ans. Comme elle ne se décidait pas, je sortis ma plaque et je fis un coup de coude à Edward, pour qu'il en fasse tout autant. Ce qu'il se dépêcha de faire.

-Vous nous croyez ou vous voulez que l'on reste sur le pallier ? Demandais-je.

-Non non, entrez.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et s'effaça pour nous laisser passer. Edward, comme l'homme galant qu'il était, me laissa passer et je le remerciai tout en entrant. La blonde ferma la porte une fois Edward entré.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Edward.

-Je m'appelle Tanya. Je suis la fille de Monsieur Dénali.

-Bien. Et où est votre père ? Nous sommes venus pour lui poser quelques questions.

-Suivez-moi.

La jeune femme avança donc vers une grande porte blanche, suivie d'Edward et moi. Tanya ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes dans un grand salon. Plusieurs bibliothèques y étaient présentes, un planché marron clair, des mûrs couleurs crèmes, un canapé et deux fauteuils, encadrant le canapé. Pas de télé. Mais une grande cheminée à foyer ouvert. Sur le canapé, se trouvait un homme qui était dos à nous. La blonde nous fit signe de nous installer sur un fauteuil, ce que nous fîmes. Je partie m'installer à celui de gauche, alors qu'Edward prenait celui de droit.

-Papa, ces deux personnes sont du FBI. Ils aimeraient te parler.

-Bien.

Tanya s'installa aux côtés de son père, alors qu'Edward nous présenté.

-Je suis l'agent Edward Cullen, et voici ma coéquipière, Isabella Swan. Dit t-il en me désignant du doigt.

Je hochai la tête en guise de bonjour, ce que l'homme me rendit.

-Eleazar Dénali. Ce présenta t-il en retour.

Avant de commencer mon interrogatoire, j'examinai l'homme. Il était plutôt grand, du moins je pense, vu qu'il était assis sur un canapé. Il avait les cheveux courts et bouclés de couleur noir, les yeux marrons, donc Tanya doit tenir de sa mère pour ses yeux bleu clair. Il avait une tête à être dans les affaires, j'en fût certaine.

-Hier soir, un de nos agents est venu vous voir, suite à un coup de feu. Mais il n'est pas revenu. Est t-il venu ici ?

-Je n'étais pas chez moi, hier soir.

-Vraiment ? Comment expliquer vous qu'un coup de feu est put se faire entendre dans cette appartement ?

-Vous devez vous tromper. C'est forcément dans un autre appartement. Je ne dis pas dans un autre bâtiment. Mais le coup de feu ne vient pas d'ici.

L'homme avait l'air sincère, mais en même temps, si sur de lui concernant notre affaire. Alors que je regardais Edward pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait, il me fit signe qu'il continuait.

-Le coup de feu s'est passé aux environs de 23 heures 30. Si vous n'étiez pas chez vous à cette heure tardive, où étiez-vous ?

-J'étais parti chez mon demi-frère, vous pouvez vérifier.

-Votre demi-frère ?

Depuis le début de l'interrogatoire, Edward et moi prenions des notes sur notre calepin. Je regardai la jeune Dénali et remarquai qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise.

-Comment s'appelle votre demi-frère ?

-Aro Volturi.

-Très bien. Répondit mon coéquipier.

Pendant que ce dernier prenait l'adresse de Monsieur Volturi, je décidai d'interroger la jeune Tanya.

-Et vous, Mademoiselle Dénali, où étiez vous hier soir ?

-J'étais ic.. J'étais dans un bar avec mon copain.

Je rêve ou elle allait dire qu'elle se trouvait ici ? Je regardai Edward pour savoir s'il avait remarqué quelque chose, et son regard posé sur moi confirmé mes doutes.

-Quel bar ? Demandais-je prête à noter.

-L'éclipse.

-Très bien.

Je notai sur mon calepin le nom du bar, avant de ranger ce dernier dans ma poche, imité par Edward. Edward se leva et cette fois, ce fut mon tour de l'imiter. Nous dîmes au revoir aux deux Dénali, avant de quitter l'appartement et de monter dans l'ascenseur.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? Me demanda t-il.

-Je croyais que tu me faisais la tête. Lui reprochais-je.

-ça va, je suis désolé.

Quoi ? Edward Cullen s'excusait ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être désolé pour quelque chose.

Il soupira.

-Je pense que Eleazar nous dit la vérité. Bien qu'il soit peut-être un peu trop sûr de lui au sujet du coup de feu mais du côté de Tanya, je ne pense pas qu'elle nous ait dit la vérité.

-Elle a failli dire qu'elle se trouvait dans l'appartement. Approuva Edward.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur, puis de l'immeuble, Edward allait se diriger vers la portière passager pour, je le savais, m'ouvrir la porte.

-Désolé Cullen. Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui conduit.

Edward rouspéta mais s'installa quand même côté passager, alors que je prenais place derrière le volant.

-Un petit tour chez Monsieur Volturi ? Demandais-je.

-Parfaitement. Sourit-t'il.

-Let's go ! Souris-je en mettant le moteur.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

**Edward et moi étions allés quelques heures plut tôt, chez Aro Volturi, le demi-frère d'Eleazar Dénali.** Cet homme était assez bizarre en faite. Il nous avait donné la même version que Monsieur Dénali. Qui croire dans cette histoire ? Aro était un grand homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau et courts. C'était un homme aspirant la richesse rien qu'en le voyant. Il possédait plusieurs immeubles dans New York et travaillait dans les affaires avec son frère de sang, Caïus Volturi. Quand je lui avais demandé dans quelles affaires ils travaillaient, Aro s'était mis à faire des gestes nerveux, comme taper plusieurs fois sur le haut de son verre rempli de champagne. Monsieur était seul chez lui et il était 10 heures du matin. Un accro au champagne ? Aucune idée.

Toujours aucunes traces de Mike Newton et cela commençait à m'inquiéter. Je ne connaissais que très peu Mike, mais je me doutais qu'il était un homme sympa. Et puis, c'était un ami d'Edward et Jasper. Ils avaient tous les trois été dans le même lycée.

Tyler, le coéquipier de Mike, restait donc au bureau et faisait comme Alice, il tapait des rapports. Alice l'avait nargué, comme il lui avait fait quelques jours plutôt.

En ce qui concernait Edward, toujours aussi étrange. Un coup il peut être l'homme le plus gentil que la terre puisse connaître et l'homme le plus galant que je n'ai jamais vu, autant il peut être très arrogant et très renfermé. J'avais essayé hier, lorsque nous étions sur le chemin pour rentrer à la brigade, de lui demander pourquoi il était aussi lunatique. Mais c'est dans le silence total, que l'ambiance dans la voiture s'était refroidie. Depuis, il m'évitait le plus possible. Et pour moi, mes soupirs redoublaient à chaque fois d'intensité. Cela me blessait. Savait t-il que j'éprouvais de la peine, concernant le fait qu'il ne m'appréciait pas autant que je l'appréciais ? Que lui avais-je fait ? J'avais beau me remémorer tous nos moments passés ensemble, je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main sur ce que j'avais bien pu lui faire.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 26 novembre. Mardi 26 novembre. Ce n'était pas un jour que j'appréciais En effet, c'était l'anniversaire de mon frère. Il avait aujourd'hui 26 ans. 26 ans.. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela passe aussi vite. Je ne pouvais, par contre, pas lui le lui souhaiter. N'ayant pas de ses nouvelles depuis 5 ans. Cinq longues années. Pensait-il à moi parfois ? Comment allait-t-il ? Comment était sa vie ? J'avais tellement de questions, que je pense à jamais sans réponses.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Jasper.

-Alors Bella ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

Il me sourit, avant de répéter.

-Alice, Edward et moi, allons au bar ce soir. Tu te joins à nous ?

-Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais je préfère rentrer chez moi, ce soir. J'ai la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui. Désolée, une autre fois. Dis-je en sortant de mon bureau.

Je décidai de partir me chercher un café.

Le fait de m'être levée, était juste pour ne pas avoir à subir un interrogatoire à la Alice. Je peux vous jurer que c'est affreux ! Et puis, je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent que j'ai un frère, que celui-ci m'ayant abandonné alors que je n'avais que 18 ans depuis 4 mois. Bref, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de ma vie privée.

Munie de mon café, je décidai de partir à la morgue de la brigade, là où travaillait ma petite Rosalie. Je pris l'ascenseur et entrai dans l'engin une fois celui-ci arrivé. J'appuyai sur le bouton -1, en direction de la morgue.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors que j'entendais Rosalie :

-Et bah ma chère, c'est un grand et gros intestin que tu as là ! S'exclama la voix de mon amie.

J'essayai d'étouffer mon rire dans l'écharpe que je portais.

Elle quitta l'intérieur du corps de la jeune femme qui était sur une table froide, pour regarder les yeux.

-Quel dommage que tu ne sois plus de ce monde. Tes yeux verts foncés étaient très jolis.

Cette fois, je ne put retenir mon rire. Rosalie leva la tête en ma direction et me sourit.

-Ho, salut Bella. Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Me demanda-t-elle, alors que j'approchais.

-Quelques minutes. Tu fais souvent ça ?

-Souvent quoi ?

-Et bah.. Parler avec des morts ?

-Bah tu sais, ici il fait froid et c'est toujours silencieux. A part l'odeur de la mort, il n'y a rien ici pour me distraire. Et puis, j'aime parler et je trouve que les cadavres sont très bavards et tu peux tout leur confier, ils ne le répéteront jamais. Ris-t-elle.

Dire que je n'étais pas choquée par ses propos était un euphémisme.

-Attends.. L'odeur de la mort est bien pour te distraire ? M'exclamais-je.

-Tais-toi, tu vas réveiller Mademoiselle Mallory. Dit t-elle sérieuse. Et oui, l'odeur de la mort est très bien.

C'est définitif, cette femme était folle.

-D'accord, euh.. Je vais pas essayer de chercher plus loin. Je pense que cela ne servira strictement à rien.

Alors que Rose continuait l'autopsie du corps, je regardai le dossier pour savoir qui était cette jeune femme, juste pour dire de faire quelque chose.

**Nom :**** Mallory.**

**Prénom :**** Lauren.**

**Âge :**** 22 ans.**

**Sexe :**** Féminin.**

**Heure du décès**** : 01:25.**

**Informations :**** Jeune femme tuée à l'aide d'une ceinture, voir les traces de strangulation sur son cou, devenu bleu/violet. Ceinture surement en cuir. Des traces de brûlures sur les deux jambes, causé par de l'acide.**

-Mon dieu, mais c'est affreux ! M'exclamais-je.

-Je sais. Elle était jeune en plus. Je te jure que si je met la main sur la pourriture qui lui a fait ça, je..

Rosalie ne termina pas sa phrase, mais elle éclata en sanglot.

Je posais le dossier et me précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-Chut Rose.. Calme-toi. Murmurais-je.

-Bella je.. J'ai tellement besoin de me confier, mais je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Rosalie. Je suis là. Parle-moi.

Point de vue inconnu 1

J'avais fais une chose que je regrettais. Mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que je le faisais. Cela me pinçait le coeur à chaque fois que je devais le faire. Soit souvent. Une nouvelle fille à peine entrée dans la vingtaine je pense, était morte hier soir. C'était horrible. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai longtemps pensé qu'il fallait que j'aille voir la police. Mais je me ferais gravement punir, voir même aurais-je la même sentences que toutes les autres filles. Sauf que je ne mourrais pas. Je ne veux pas aller en prison, c'est sûr. Mais si cela peut payer les actes que j'ai commis, soit complicité d'un homicide volontaire, j'accepte la prison. Après tout, j'aide pour que ses filles se fassent brûler les jambes, pour ensuite qu'elles soient tuer. Pourquoi je ne payerais pas les conséquences de mes actes ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

**En ce mardi soir, 26 novembre, je rêvassais tranquillement dans ma baignoire rempli d'eau chaude.** Je ne connaissais pas bien Rosalie et pourtant, elle m'avait déjà confié son passé. J'avais songé à faire de même, mais je n'étais pas encore prête.

- Flash back -

Rosalie et moi étions assises sur des chaises, la tête de la belle blonde reposant sur mon épaule. Elle pleurait encore, et cela me faisait mal de l'entendre pleurer. Tout le monde avait un passé à fuir. Mais le sien est t-il si monstrueux que ça ? Rosalie souffla et ce dégagea de mon étreinte, avant de commencer.

-Avant, j'avais un grand-frère et une grande-sœur. Elle avait 20 ans et il en avait 35. Moi j'étais la plus petite, je n'avais que 16 ans. Lizzy devait venir à la maison, un dimanche après-midi. Elle n'est jamais venue.

Les larmes qui avaient arrêté de couler, reprirent leur chemin sur les joues de mon amie.

-Mon frère travaillait en tant qu'agent. Il faisait partit du FBI. Il a cherché pendant des mois notre sœur. Cela a toujours été.. Sans aucuns succès. Mes parents, mon frère et moi, commencions à désespérer

Rosalie leva la tête vers moi et essuya ses larmes, malgré que d'autres prenaient la place des anciennes.

-C'était le 12 octobre que mon frère l'a retrouvé. 10 mois après sa disparition mystérieuse. Elle était dans une ruelle.. Sans vie. Elle avait les deux jambes qui avait été brûlé par de.. De.. De l'acide.

Les larmes sur son visage tombaient de plus en plus vite. Rosalie se remémorait des souvenirs qu'elle devrait essayer d'oublier. Mais je savais que c'était dur, je la comprenais plus que quiconque. Moi même j'avais perdu mes parents.. Et mon grand-frère. Et ça, je n'arrivais pas à passer le cap.

-Quand l'enquête s'est terminé, mon frère n'adressait la parole à personne. C'était lui qui était le plus proche de ma soeur, même si je l'étais aussi. Quelques semaines plus tard, l'enterrement de Lizzy a eu lieu. Ce jour là fut le pire de ma vie, avec celui de l'annonce de sa disparition et par la suite de sa mort. Le jour de l'enterrement fut aussi la dernière fois que je vis mon frère.

Rose ma sourit tristement.

-Quand j'eus l'âge de partir de chez mes parents, j'ai quitté la Californie. Beaucoup trop d'endroits me rappelaient les souvenirs que j'avais avec mon frère et ma soeur. Je suis donc venue habiter ici, à New York.

Mon amie ce leva et remis sa blouse correctement. Je me leva de ma chaise à mon tour et lui sourie, pour lui montrer que je comprenais son passé et qu'il n'était pas facile.

-Tu vois, j'ai maintenant 26 ans. Je pense toujours très fort à ma soeur, c'est normal. Chaque année, je vais voir mes parents, ou eux viennent me voir. Mais cela fait 10 ans que je n'ai pas revu mon frère. Et.. Il me manque. J'aimerais tellement le revoir.. Au moins une fois. Mais une fois que je serais devant lui.. Que.. Que lui dirais-je ? Ma vie est tellement compliquée.

Je pris mon amie dans mes bras et lui frottais le dos. Je serais là pour elle. Toujours.

_C'est une promesse._

- Fin du flash back -

Je sortis de ma baignoire et repensai au courrier que j'avais reçu. Lorsque j'étais rentrée chez moi, j'étais allée à ma boite aux lettres, pour savoir si j'avais eu du courrier. J'avais reçu une seule lettre. Mais elle n'avait pas de timbre. Elle avait donc été posté à la main. J'avais tellement la tête plongée dans ma vie et celle de Rosalie, que j'avais préféré prendre un bon bain chaud pour me détendre.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, vêtu de mon pyjamas, et me dirigeai dans le salon, la lettre m'attendant sagement sur la table base en verre.

Je me saisis de la lettre et l'ouvris. Je sortis la feuille blanche qui était à l'intérieur.

Des chiffres y étaient écris. Mais aucuns mots. Que pouvait être la signification de cette suite de chiffres ?

**_2515 52112444 12241534._**

Ce n'était pas un numéro de téléphone. Trop de chiffres. Un message codé ? Mais comment allais-je faire pour le déchiffrer ? Je ne savais pas faire cela. Qui avait bien pu me poster cette lettre ? Surtout que cette personne doit surement me connaître. Je crois que je vais devenir folle !

Point de vue d'Alice

Je me trouvais au bar '' New Moon ''. J'étais avec Jasper, qui est mon copain et son frère, Edward. Ce dernier était surement moins coincé, mais depuis le début de la soirée, soit depuis 2 heures que nous étions ici, il ne parlait pas, ne riait presque pas aux anecdotes que Jasper me racontait sur son enfance. Je crois qu'il était plus plongé dans ses pensées qu'avec nous.

Rosalie aurait du venir, mais elle avait eu un cas à la morgue de la brigade, et cela lui avait fait se remémorer son enfance. Enfance que nous trois savions et maintenant, Bella aussi le savait. Rosalie avait eu besoin de se confier et Bella avait été l'épaule de Rosalie pour la soutenir.

Isabella est une fille plutôt timide, bien qu'elle sait bien rembarrer les autres. Nous savons tous que son passé ne doit pas être très bien, et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'était pas bien toute la journée. J'avais essayé de lui parler le plus possible aujourd'hui. Histoire d'essayer de la sortir de ses pensées. Sois elle me répondait, et essayait de montrer qu'elle allait bien, sois elle était dans la lune et ne m'entendait pas. Alors, j'abandonnais quelques temps et recommençait. En somme, ce ne fut pas une super journée aujourd'hui. Ah oui, Bella est une très mauvaise actrice !

-Bon Edward, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe depuis l'arrivée de Bella ? Tu es renfermé et arrogant ces temps-ci ! M'exclamais-je, faisant mine d'être furieuse.

Edward me fit un sourire, un vrai sourire.

-Ah ! ça c'est un bon début !

-Alice, je sais que tu attends que je te dises ce qu'il ce passe. Mais.. Une autre fois.

Puis, sans demander son reste, il se leva et je le vis sortir du bar. Pourquoi personne ne voulait se confier à moi aujourd'hui ?

Point de vue d'Edward

Je roulais. Je ne savais pas ou j'allais, mais au moins je roulais. Un seul mot me venait à l'esprit depuis une semaine et deux jours. Bella. Cette femme est tellement formidable, belle et intelligente. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle dès notre premier regard échangé. J'étais heureux qu'elle soit ma coéquipière. Mais je savais ce qu'il m'attendait. Alors, j'avais fabriqué un masque, essayant d'avoir un visage dur, puis Carlisle m'avait appelé.

- Flash back -

J'entrai dans le bureau de mon père et celui-ci s'installa derrière son bureau, alors qu'il m'invitait à faire de même.

-Je pense que tu sais pourquoi tu es là, mon garçon.

-Je sais. Soupirais-je.

-Très bien, alors cela sera vite fait. Je refuse que tu es une relation plus qu'amicale avec Bella. Elle a un passé plutôt difficile à gérer, et si elle a en plus une peine de coeur, je pense que cela la brisera encore plus. Bella est un bon flic. Bien meilleure que Victoria.

Mon coeur se contracta à l'entente du prénom de la femme que j'avais aimé en secret.

-Tu sais très bien que j'aimais Victoria. Pourquoi ressasses-tu le passé ? M'énervais-je.

-Edward, tu aimais cette femme, certes. Mais elle s'est servie de toi. Te rends-tu compte que tu as failli aller en prison à cause d'elle ?

-Peut-être. Mais maintenant elle morte. Tout cela n'a plus d'importance.

-Bien que je sais que Bella n'est pas comme Victoria, j'aimerais que tu fasses attention à l'avenir. Mais si je te préviens, c'est surtout pour que tu ne brises pas le coeur de Bella.

- Fin du flash back -

Comment pourrais-je faire du mal à ce petit bout de femme qu'était Bella ? Cette femme était menue et avait l'air tellement fragile. Elle avait une peau si douce. J'adorais nos moments où nous nous faisions la bise, pour nous dire bonjour, des "à cette après-midi", ou bien encore "à demain" ou "à bientôt". Mes lèvres rencontraient peut-être sa joue, pas ses lèvres si tentatrices, mais c'était déjà quelque chose. Et si je ne pouvais pas espérer de l'amour venant d'elle à mon égard, je lui donnerai toute mon amitié. Si je suis si arrogant et renfermé parfois, à l'égard de Bella, c'est tout simplement pour ne pas que ma tentation pour elle ne soit encore plus forte, une fois que je l'aurais bien connu. Car quand nous sommes amis avec une personne, nous sommes encore plus amené à nous voir, pas seulement au travail. C'est pour ça que j'avais été soulagé qu'elle ne vienne pas ce soir, mais triste à la fois parce que je ne la verrais pas avant demain matin, 8 heures.

Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, je me trouvais garé en bas de l'immeuble de Bella. Que choisir ? Monter la voir ou faire demi-tour et rentrer chez moi ?

Point de vue inconnu 2

J'ai appris récemment, qu'Isabella Swan avait emménagé à New York. Ville ou je me trouvai. J'avais appris par des amis qu'elle travaillait à la brigade de New York. Elle faisait partie du FBI ! Mais voyons voir si elle est si maligne que ça ! J'étais allé chez elle et j'avais déposé une lettre dans sa boîte. Une lettre codé à l'aide de chiffres. Comment allait-t-elle pouvoir déchiffré cela ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira..


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Point de vue d'Edward

**Hier soir, je n'avais pas eu le courage de monter voir Bella.** J'avais remis le moteur en marche et étais parti en direction de chez moi. Je n'ai jamais été timide envers la gente féminine. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais parler à Bella, me faisait toujours quelque chose de bizarre en moi. J'avais du mal à former des mots et quand elle parlait, j'acquiesçais toujours, même quand parfois je n'étais pas d'accord avec ses propos. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle l'a remarquée aujourd'hui. Dès qu'elle me proposait d'éventuelles propositions au sujet de la mystérieuse disparition de Mike, j'approuvais toujours. Elle s'était mise à me faire un sourire sadique, auquel je n'avais pas compris. A présent, je savais la signification de ce sourire. Vous voulez savoir ? Très bien. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle désirait acheter une souris. Mais elle avait longtemps hésité sur une sourie rouge ou bleu. Puis finalement, elle avait choisie d'acheter la rouge. Et la, elle m'avait demandée : '' Une souris rouge, c'est un bon choix, non ? '' Et comme un con, j'avais répondu : '' Oui, j'aurais pris pareil. '' Vous pouvez vous dire qu'elle a pu croire à de l'ironie. Mais non, j'étais très sérieux. D'ailleurs, elle s'était bien foutu de moi et n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler petite souris rouge par la suite.

Malgré que Bella ait fait de l'humour aujourd'hui, je voyais très bien qu'elle n'était pas toujours présente. Elle était là, mais dans ses pensées. Je savais qu'elle réfléchissait Car à chaque fois qu'elle était concentrée, une petite ride se formait entre ces deux sourcils. Peut-être l'enquête en cours ? Je n'en n'avais aucune idée.

En ce jeudi matin, j'arrivai avant Bella. Ce qui était rare, car en temps normal, c'était toujours elle qui arrivait avant moi. Jasper était déjà parti sur un secteur, des corps ayant été trouvés près d'une discothèque. Alice avait voulu y aller, et face à ses yeux de chien battue, Carlisle, mon père, n'avait pas su lui dire non.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit. Une personne venait d'entrer dans la brigade. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. C'était Bella. Elle était magnifique Elle était peut-être habillée simplement, mais elle était pourtant la plus belle créature que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle avait un top à bretelles de couleur bleu nuit avec un jeans noire et des converses de la même couleur que la veste en cuir noire qu'elle portait. Elle s'était attachée les cheveux pour une fois et cela lui allait à ravir.

Elle vint me faire la bise avant de s'installer à mes côtés.

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis me sourit.

-Oui merci, et toi ?

-Te voir arriver a embellit ma journée.

Et là, je me retrouvai comme un con. Pourquoi lui avais-je dit ça ? C'était vrai, mais je n'étais pas censé lui dire. Pour toute réponse, elle se mit à rougir. Le rouge aux joues lui allait vraiment bien.

Alors qu'elle allait parler, une nouvelle personne entra dans la brigade. Et cette personne, je ne l'aimais vraiment pas. Il s'approcha de mon bureau et dit :

-Alors Edward, c'est elle ta nouvelle coéquipière ? Elle est beaucoup mieux que Victoria.

-Arrête toi Jacob. Dis-je d'une voix dure.

-Et comment s'appelle cette jolie demoiselle ? Demanda-t-il comme si je n'avais rien dit en se penchant vers ma coéquipière.

-Bella. Mais voyez-vous, je suis ici pour travailler. Pas pour être l'objet de drague d'un homme comme vous.

Sur ces mots, Bella se leva et m'indiqua qu'elle serait à la morgue avec Rosalie. Une fois qu'Isabella fut dans l'ascenseur et que les portes se soient refermées, je dis, tout sourire :

-On peut dit qu'elle t'a bien cloué le bec, Black.

-Ferme-là, Cullen. Tu crois qu'elle s'intéresse à toi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais apparemment, tu ne lui fais ni chaud ni froid.

-Ah oui, tu crois ça ? Dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Deux semaines. Nous avons tous les deux, deux semaines pour la draguer. Le mec avec qui elle sortira sera le gagnant. Termina-t-il.

Puis, il partit en direction du bureau de mon père.

Jacob Black n'était pas un homme des plus sympas, selon moi. Je savais que Rosalie, Jasper et Alice ne l'aimaient pas non plus, mon père pas vraiment, mais il était obligé de travailler avec lui. Jacob était un juge. Le juge de notre brigade. Donc parfois, c'est normale que nous le voyions dans le bureau de Carlisle. Et bien entendu, il vient toujours vers moi pour me faire ch***.

Oui, je voulais sortir avec Bella. Non, je ne voulais pas que ce soit un jeu pour la séduire. Jacob savait que j'avais flashé sur Victoria. Et ressasser le passé était un très bon jeu pour lui.

Je connais Jacob depuis ma deuxième année de lycée. Il était venu à New York, dans le même lycée que Jasper et moi, alors qu'autrefois, Black habitait Phoenix, en Arizona. C'est une ville constamment ensoleillée et où il ne pleut jamais.

Point de vue de Bella

Jacob Black.. Ce nom n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans ma tête et cela m'énervait. Cet homme avait l'air d'être très arrogant, joueur et.. Chieur. Je ne le connaissais même pas, lui non plus, et il essayait déjà de me draguer.

Jacob était un homme plutôt grand, musclé à la peau mate. Il avait les cheveux court de couleur noire. Mais un noir vraiment foncé. Et vu comment ces cheveux brillaient, il avait du mettre une tonne de gel. Cet homme était pathétique, vraiment. Et puis, il fallait être gonflé pour faire du charme ainsi, alors que je venais de le connaître à peine 2 minutes avant.

-Bella ?

La voix de Rosalie me sortit de mes pensées.

-Désolée, j'étais dans la lune. Disons que j'ai fait.. Une rencontre assez étrange et fracassante.

-Une rencontre étrange ? Répéta-t-elle.

-J'ai rencontré Jacob Black.

-Oh, je vois. Je te préviens, il va essayer de te draguer.

-Ho, il a déjà commencer. Lui appris-je.

Mon amie me sourit, comme compatissante.

-Du nouveau sur les jeunes femmes ?

-Un nouveau corps ce matin. A croire que chaque soir, c'est le tour d'une autre femme. Me répondit t'elle.

C'est vrai que c'était assès étrange. Qui pouvait bien faire ça à c'est femmes ?

-Où le corps a-t-il été trouvé ? Demandais-je.

-Près d'un bar.

-Un bar ? De quel nom ?

-L'éclipse. Répondit Rose.

L'éclipse ? Tanya m'avait dit qu'elle était aller dans un bar appelée l'éclipse, avec son copain. Y avait t-il un rapprochement à faire ? Je crois qu'une petite visite au bar s'impose.

Point de vue d'Alice

J'étais sur une enquête avec Jasper. J'étais vraiment contente, car cela m'avait manqué de ne plus faire de déplacement. Toujours rester au bureau et taper sur un ordinateur n'était vraiment pas mon truc.

Jasper et moi sortîmes de chez les parents de Mike Newton. Ils n'avaient pas revu leur fils depuis le fameux soir précèdent sa disparition. Monsieur et Madame Newton étaient au bord du désespoir, pensant que leur seul enfant est pu se faire tuer. Ce devait être horrible pour eux.

Jasper m'ouvrit la portière avant passager et je m'y installais en le remerciant. Il ferma la porte derrière-moi et partit s'installer derrière le volant.

Alors qu'il mettait le moteur pour que l'on parte en direction de la brigade, mon téléphone sonna. Je le sortis de la poche de mon jeans. Bella.

-Allô ? Répondis-je.

-Alice, vous êtes où ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Oui je vais très bien.

Elle soupira.

-Désolé, mais une fois que vous serez à la brigade, ce sera trop tard. Alors oublie les formalités ! S'exclama-t-elle désespérée.

-Très bien.. Soupirais-je. Tu me voulais quoi ? Poursuivais-je.

-Etes-vous loin du bar appelé l'Eclipse ?

A peine que mon amie ait achevé sa phrase, que nous passâmes devant ce même bar.

-Disons que l'on vient de passer devant.

-Faites demi-tour et allez interroger le barman. Histoire de savoir s'il a entendu du bruit derrière le bar hier soir.

-Très bien.

-Edward et moi nous arrivons aussi. Dit t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je rangeai mon portable dans la poche de mon jeans, tout en disant à mon amoureux :

-Chéri, fais demi-tour. Nous devons aller au bar appeler l'éclipse.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Point de vue d'Alice

Lorsque Jasper et moi arrivâmes au bar, nous pûmes constater qu'il était vide, à part qu'il y avait une personne derrière le bar, qui essuyait des verres. Mon amoureux et moi approchâmes de l'homme et mon compagnon demanda :

-Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais êtes-vous le patron de ce bar et le barman ?

L'homme sursauta, n'ayant surement pas dû nous entendre. Il releva la tête vers nous, quittant son regard du verre, sans pour autant arrêter de l'essuyer encore et encore.

-Oui, je suis le patron et le barman. Mais c'est fermé, sortez.

L'homme était très grand, bien musclé et avait de la barbe. Il avait beaucoup de tatouages sur les bras, dont je n'arrivais pas trop à identifier ce qu'ils représentaient, Mais je pus voir une tête de mort, un ange et la croix de Jésus. Et il avait un seul tatouage dans le cou. Un grand serpent vert. C'était le genre de mec à écouter du rock en permanence et à faire de la moto pendant ses temps libres.

-Nous sommes du FBI. Nous sommes venus pour vous poser quelques questions. Dis-je en prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis que nous étions ici.

L'homme posa son regard sur moi et me regarda de haut en bat plusieurs fois.

-Elle est en couple avec moi. Lui dit Jasper.

Je souris.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demandais-je.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. Dit t-il en prenant un nouveau verre.

-Très bien. Mais avez-vous entendu du bruit hier soir, derrière votre bar ? Des cris ou des voix ? Demanda Jasper.

-Je n'ai rien entendu. Dit t-il durement.

-Vraiment ? Fit une voix.

Je me retournai, Jasper fit de même et nous pûmes voir Bella et Edward. C'était la belle brune qui avait parlé.

-Si vous n'avez rien entendu, pouvez-vous me dire si vous avez déjà vu cette personne ? Poursuivit Bella en montrant une photo au patron.

Je m'approchais pour voir qui était la personne sur la photo et reconnus Tanya Dénali, la jeune fille dont Edward et Bella m'avaient parlé.

-Non, je ne la connais pas.

-L'avez-vous déjà vu dans votre bar ? Demanda Edward, alors que Bella rangeait la photo.

-Non.. Je.. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Maintenant sortez !

Nous décidions de suivre ce que nous dit l'homme, et partions. Alors que Jasper et moi allions partir en direction de la voiture de service de la brigade pour renter au poste, Bella tirait Edward par la manche.

-Mais tu fais quoi ? Lui demanda Edward surpris.

-Et bah, je vais allez voir si il n'y a rien de suspect derrière le bar, petite souris rouge.

Jasper et moi éclatâmes de rire, Bella en fit de même, alors qu'Edward se renfrognait, malgré qu'il avait un petit sourire qui barrait son visage.

Point de vue de Bella

Je me trouvais derrière le bar et j'inspectais les lieux, en compagnie d'Edward. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de me sourire, dès que nos regards se croissaient. Que lui prenait-il ? Etait-ce la fin du visage fermer et sans expression ? Terminée sa mauvaise humeur ? Cela serait vraiment bien. Il était tellement plus beau quand il souriait ou riait. Mais.. Que me prenait-il ? Edward Cullen était un bel homme, mais.. j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui ? Je n'en n'avais pas la moindre idée. Je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse, avant aujourd'hui. Pour moi, la mort de mes parents avait signé l'arrêt d'une vie remplie de joie. Je trouve que c'est un manque de respect, si je partais m'amuser dans une boîte de nuit ou aller boire un verre dans un bar. Normalement, mes parents n'auraient jamais du mourir dans cette banque. C'est moi qui devait y aller. Mais j'étais sortie au cinéma avec mes amies, malgré que j'en avais eu l'interdiction. Mes parents y étaient donc allés à ma place. J'aurais dû y aller et me faire tirer dessus, pas eux. C'est pour ça que je refuse d'être heureuse, alors que j'ai la mort de mes parents sur la conscience. C'est surement stupide, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Et Edward, m'aimait-il ? Cela serait beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Lui était un dieu grec, c'était un ange pour moi. La plus belle personne que je n'avais jamais vu. A côté de lui, je suis très banale. Il mérite mieux que moi.

-Bella, regarde ça.

La voix d'Edward me sortit de mes pensées. Je m'approchais de lui et regardais ce qu'il me montrait. Par terre, il y avait du sang et un papier plié en deux. Le corps n'avait pas été tiré, car le sang n'était qu'un un seul endroit.

-Tu crois que cette femme s'est faite brûlée les jambes et étranglée ici ? Demandais-je à Edward.

-Je ne sais pas. Au vu des traces de sang, je dirais que tout c'est passé ici.

-Mais comment expliques-tu que personnes n'ait rien entendu ? Lui demandais-je en mettant des gants transparents.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Dit t-il alors que je ramassais le papier.

Je dépliais ce dernier et le lis à voix haute :

_Je suis désolée. Repose en paix._

_J._

Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi cette personne était-elle désolée ? C'était forcément une femme, car le participe passé ''désoler'' était au féminin. Cette femme ne voulait-elle pas que cette nouvelle femme, du nom de Heather, meurt ? Avait-elle aidé pour le meurtre ?

J. Que cela voulait-il dire ? J'avais tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête à ce moment même.

-Tu ne réponds pas ?

C'est seulement une fois la phrase d'Edward achevée, que je me rendis compte que mon portable sonnait. Je me dépêchai de mettre le mot dans une pochette plastique pour nos experts et la tendis à Edward. Ce dernier s'en saisi, j'enlevais mon gant de la main droite et répondis au téléphone.

-Allô ?


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Point de vue de Bella

_-Allô ?_

-Salut Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Oh, Angela ! Ca va et toi ?

- Ça va Ça va, merci.

Angela ce mit à rire, alors qu'Edward soupirait.

-Ecoute, j'ai un coéquipier grognon, donc je dois te laisser. Si tu veux, je te rappelle plus tard. Dis-je.

-Attend, c'était juste pour te prévenir d'une chose.

-Ok, je t'écoute.

-Roxane, Ben, Lilly et moi, venons passez deux semaines à New York ! S'écria-t-elle dans le combiner.

-Oh mon dieu ! M'exclamais-je. C'est vrai ? Poursuivais-je.

Je fis signe à Edward que nous devrions allez à la voiture de la brigade et rentrer au poste. Celui-ci compris et nous partîmes en direction de la voiture.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Répondit mon amie.

-Attend… Qui est Lilly ? Roxane, ta sœur, Ben ton mari, toi bah… Toi. Mais Lilly ?

Angie pouffa avant de me répondre.

-Je suis enceinte de 6 mois ! S'écria-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Quoi ? Ma meilleure amie, enceinte ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela ! Et si elle continue à crier comme ça, je deviendrais sourde !

-Quoi ? Mais c'est super, Angie ! Pourquoi me prévenir maintenant ?

-Je voulais te le dire en même temps que je te prévenais que je viendrais passer plusieurs jours à New York.

-A la la. Soupirais-je. Tu as de la chance que j'aie deux chambres d'amis.

-J'ai toujours de la chance, Bella. Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ?

-Dit donc, Madame Cheney, vous avez drôlement changée. Fis-je remarquer à mon amie.

-Tu sais, tout le monde change.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Donc vous arrivez quand ?

-Demain soir à 22 heures 30. Cela ne te dérange pas de venir nous cherchez à l'aéroport ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je serais à l'heure. Par contre, je dois te laisser. Dis-je alors que j'ouvrais la portière de la voiture de service et que j'entrais dans le véhicule.

-Ok, bisous et à demain !

-Bises.

Je raccrochai et rangea mon portable dans la poche de mon jeans. Je tournai la tête vers mon coéquipier. Celui-ci avait repris son visage froid et fermé. Je soupirai. Un homme aussi lunatique que lui, il n'y en n'a pas de partout.

-Pourquoi es-tu si lunatique ? Lui demandais-je.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et son visage ce fit soudain plus doux, avant qu'il ne retrouve sa carapace froide et reporte son regard sur la route devant lui.

-Je ne suis pas lunatique. Répondit-il.

-Si tu l'es. Un coup tu peux être très sympa et quelques minutes plus tard, tu peux être très énervant.

-Tu c'est que tu n'as pas le droit de prendre d'appelle en plein travail ? Dit-il en changeant de sujet.

-Ne change pas de sujet, Cullen.

C'est ainsi que le silence ce fit dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Nous arrivâmes peu de temps plus tard à la brigade, Edward se gara au sous-sol et je sortie du véhicule une fois le moteur coupé.

Et alors que je me dirigeais vers les escaliers, la voix d'Edward s'éleva.

-Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas l'ascenseur ?

-Je ne veux pas être avec toi. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire forcée.

Je montai en vitesse les marches et arriva rapidement dans les couloirs de la brigade. Je me dirigeai à mon bureau, là où Alice et Jasper étaient présents.

Je sentais leurs regard sur moi, mais je ne dis rien et me contenta de garder ma tête entre mes mains. Cela me faisait mal de voir qu'Edward ne m'appréciait pas. Une chaise fut tiré à mes côtés et je su tout de suite que c'était mon lunatique de coéquipier. De part, c'était son bureau et de deux, j'avais parfaitement reconnue son odeur.

-Pas lui. Murmura Edward.

Hein ?

Je relevai la tête et vis Jacob Black s'approcher de notre bureau. Je me rappelai de la discussion que j'avais eu avec Rosalie. Jacob voulait me séduire. Peut-être devrais-je lui laissé sa chance ?

-Salut Bella. Fit la voix grave de l'indien.

Je savais aussi que personnes ne l'aimait dans la brigade. Surtout mon coéquipier, Alice et Jasper.

-Salut Jacob, tu vas bien ?

Son visage s'illumina. S'attendait-il à ce que je lui parle mal, comme la dernière fois ?

-Dès que je suis dans la même pièce que toi, je ne peux qu'aller bien. Me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Non seulement il se croyait irrésistible, mais en plus, il était dragueur comme pas possible ! Prétentieux !

-Ça te dit un restaurant ce midi ? Je t'invite.

Je n'avais aucunement envie de déjeunée avec lui, mais si je voulais lui laissé sa chance et essayer de rendre jaloux Edward, la seule solution était d'accepté.

-Ok, dans lequel veux-tu allez ?

-Je t'invite au restaurant le New Moon.

J'étais très surprise. C'était un restaurant très luxueux et bien réputée pour la décoration des lieux et les merveilleux plats au menu !

-Ne t'en fait pas. Dit-il en voyant ma tête. J'ai de l'argent à revendre. Poursuivi-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Alors qu'il allait partir, il se retourna et me dit avec l'un de ces fameux clins d'œil qui me donnait envie de vomir à chaque fois :

-Je passe te prendre à 12:30.

Il sortit et je soupirai, alors que tous les regards étaient sur moi.

-Quoi ? Dis-je

-Tu vas vraiment déjeunée avec... Ce truc ? Demanda Alice avec dégout.

-Peut-être que vous ne l'aimez pas, mais moi je l'aime bien. Plutôt sympas et puis, il faut avouer qu'il est beau gosse, non ? Dis-je avec un sourire.

Je crois que c'était le plus gros mensonge de toute ma vie. Je regardai Edward et ce que je vis me déchira le cœur. Edward avait un visage un peu triste, comme si ma phrase le blessait. Quand je disais qu'il était lunatique ! Mais pourquoi était-il triste ? Eprouvait-il quelque chose à mon égard ? C'était peu probable.

Jasper, quand-t-a lui, me regardait à n'en plus finir. Je sentis le rouge prendre possession de mes joues. Je n'aimais pas être regardée comme ça. J'avais l'impression qu'il savait lire en moi. Ma mère me disait souvent qu'elle arrivait à lire en moi comme un livre ouvert. Que je ne savais pas bien cacher les émotions que je ressentais, autant la joie comme la peine.

Bon et bien, souhaitée moi bonne chance pour le rendez-vous avec le toutou ! (Bin quoi, sa couleur de peau et ses cheveux me font penser à un chien.)


	9. Chapitre 8

**Après presque un mois sans rien posté, voici le chapitre 8 tant attendue ! Je m'excuse de n'avoir rien postée, mais comme dit dans la note que j'avais faite, ma correctrice ma dit bien tard, qu'elle ne pouvait pas me corriger. Mais je remercie chaleureusement ****_Kierraline _****pour sa correction très rapide. **

**Je remercie aussi toutes celles qui m'ont laisser une review, cela me fait chaud au coeur. Merci à toutes : ****_Grazie _****/ ****_emichlo / LFM'Ines / Kozarcanka-S / Nanou973 / Leai26 / Eternelle Création / moi moi et moi ._**

**__****Pour cette dernière, si tu veux être ma béta, va sur mon profil, prend mon adresse email et envoie-moi un mail, que je puise avoir ton adresse.**

**Voilà.. Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aller aimée ce chapitre.**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Point de vue de Bella

Après la petite discussion entre Jacob et moi, cela avait laissé un froid entre Jasper, Alice, Edward et moi. Mais plus particulièrement avec Edward. N'avais-je pas le droit de faire ce que je voulais? Je suis maître de ma vie, à ce que je sache, n'est-ce pas ? J'entendis Edward se racler la gorge et prendre la parole.

-Avez-vous trouvé quelques choses au sujet de Mike ?

Il s'adressait à Jasper et Alice.

-Nous avons trouvé sa veste fétiche près des bâtiments de Monsieur Volturi. Répondit la lutine.

-Et justement, nous comptions l'interroger à ce sujet.

Cette fois-ci, c'était le beau blond qui avait parlé.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Bella et moi avons trouvé un papier derrière le bar de l'éclipse. Je l'ai apporté aux experts pour qu'ils fassent des analyses. Ils m'ont dit de revenir vers 14 heures.

Au moins il savait faire quelque chose sans que je ne sois présente à ses côtés. C'est une bonne chose.

J'étais bizarre comme fille, en fait. Car j'aime énormément Edward, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de trouver son comportement et sa beauté effarante énervants… A vrai dire, dès que je suis près de lui, je ne suis plus la même et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Ont dit que l'amour peut faire changer le comportement d'une personne. Mais étais-je réellement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen ? De cet être arrogant, parfois distant, chiant, mais aussi gentil et terriblement sexy ? Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non… Mais à cet instant, j'étais dans le flou le plus total quant à mes sentiments vis-à-vis de cet homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Jazz et 'Lice partaient en direction de l'immeuble Volturi, Edward et moi partîmes pour la morgue, voir si Rosalie avait un nouveau corps. Même si de tout cœur j'espérais que la réponse soit négative.

Malgré tout, un pressentiment persistait en moi. Celui qui me faisait penser que chaque soir, une nouvelle victime subirait cette horrible sentence… Elle se fera brûler les jambes à l'acide et sera étranglée d'une vulgaire ceinture en cuir. C'est inimaginable de cruauté.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la morgue, l'odeur de cadavres en état de décomposition m'atteignit et je me fis violence pour ne pas partir en courant de cet endroit. Je venais souvent ici, mais je n'arriverais toujours pas et certainement jamais à m'habituer à l'odeur. Comment faisait Rose ?

A notre arrivée, la belle blonde releva la tête d'un corps de femme. Misère…

-Oh, Salut. Nous salua-t-elle.

Nous lui répondîmes d'un sourire.

-Où a-t-elle été trouvée ? Demandais-je en prenant le dossier concernant la jeune femme.

-Près de l'immeuble de Monsieur Dénali.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Monsieur Volturi et maintenant Monsieur Dénali ? Quelle était donc cette histoire ? J'ouvris le dossier et pu constater que cette Esméa Sullivan avait subi exactement les mêmes sentences que les deux premiers corps.

-Aucune trace d'ADN ? Demanda Edward.

-Non, aucune. C'est ce qui m'énerve d'ailleurs. Car je ne supporte plus de voir ces corps défiler à longueur de journée.

Je comprenais Rosalie. Sa grande sœur ayant péri sous les mêmes tortures que toutes ces victimes… Cela ne faisait que lui rappeler ce malheur.

Je lui souris tristement. Elle savait que j'étais là pour elle. Et que si elle voulait discuter, je serais toujours à ses côtés.

Point de vue d'Alice

Jasper et moi étions à présent devant le bâtiment de Monsieur Volturi. Qu'allait-il nous dire ? Je n'en n'avais aucune idée. Mais je pense que s'il est impliqué dans cette affaire, les mensonges seraient de la partie. Comme la plupart des interrogatoires que nous faisons d'ailleurs. Jasper me prit la main et déposa son autre main sur mon ventre. Il regarda ce dernier un instant, avant de levé la tête et de croisé mon regard. Il me sourit avant de venir déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baisé me prouvait l'intensité de l'amour qu'il éprouvait à mon égard. Je souris contre ses lèvres alors que nous nous séparions pour reprendre notre souffle.

Finalement, nous entrâmes enfin dans le bâtiment de Monsieur Volturi. Le hall était très grand et dans les tons marrons foncée et blanc. Un blanc qui en faisait mal aux yeux. Des sièges de cuirs noirs trônaient à certains endroits avec des tables basses assorties. Quelques plantes se trouvaient par ci par là. Les portes de l'entrée de l'immeuble étaient coulissantes et lorsque nous pénétrons à l'intérieur, nous tombons sur un grand tapis marrons foncée, qui nous emmenait jusqu'à la réceptionniste qui était au centre de ce grand hall. Elle était blonde, les cheveux en queue de cheval et elle avait de jolis yeux bleus. Je ne mis pas de temps à l'identifier. C'était Tanya Dénali. La fille dont Edward et Bella m'avaient beaucoup parlé et dont ils m'avaient montré quelques photos que d'autres agents de notre brigade avait pris à son insu. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Je regardai Jasper et lu de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Lui aussi ne comprenait pas. Tanya se trouvait derrière un bureau en forme de demi-lune, lui aussi dans les tons marrons foncée et blanc. Elle avait un casque sur les oreilles, ainsi elle pouvait prendre des appels en faisant d'autres choses en simultané. D'ailleurs, elle devait être en ligne avec quelqu'un, puisque que ses lèvres bougeaient, mais nous n'entendions rien car nous étions encore trop loin. C'est aussi pourquoi nous nous dirigeâmes vers elle, attendant qu'elle termine sa conversation téléphonique.

Lorsque qu'elle vit qu'on attendait, elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant Jasper sortant sa plaque, chose qui était une bonne idée et que je me dépêchai de faire également. Elle regarda les plaques et regarda ses doigts, ne daignant même pas nous regarder. Elle avait l'air gênée. Mais pourquoi ?

-D'accord, alors passez me voir au bureau dans l'après-midi... 15 heures ? C'est parfait... Oui, votre badge VIP sera prêt... Ne vous en faites pas... C'est moi qui vous remercie... Au revoir.

De quoi parlait-elle ? Un badge VIP ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

Tanya acheva sa conversation en appuya sur un bouton sur le côté de son casque, avant de relever la tête en notre direction et de nous faire un sourire forcé.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Nous demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Nous sommes ici pour voir Monsieur Volturi. Répondis-je.

-Lequel ? Car il y a trois Monsieur Volturi dans ce bâtiment.

Elle avait l'air agacée. Si elle était ici, c'était pour travailler et elle devait surement avoir l'habitude de ces genres de questions. Ou peut-être ne supportait-elle pas la présence du FBI dans son champ de vision ?

-Monsieur Aro Volturi. Répondit Jasper.

Je le remerciai silencieusement. Il savait que je pouvais très vite perdre mon sang-froid et donc se dépêchait toujours pour prendre les devants, avant que la situation ne dégénère vraiment.

La blonde feuilleta un carnet à la couverture en cuir noire. Surement son agenda de rendez-vous. Je vis une colonne montrant le nom d'Aro Volturi, ainsi que ses rendez-vous de la journée.

-Vous-êtes ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Agent Cullen et Brandon.

Elle regarda les noms, tournant la page et parcourant avec son doigt manucuré les noms, puis elle referma d'un coup sec le carnet et planta son regard sur nous.

-Je suis désolé, mais vous n'avez pas pris rendez-vous avant. Dois-je vous inscrire pour dans deux semaines ?

-Deux semaines ?! M'exclamais-je.

-C'est que Monsieur Volturi est très occupé et il ne pourra pas vous recevoir avant.

-Nous sommes du FBI. Commençais-je. Si nous devons nous entretenir avec Monsieur Aro Volturi, nous le ferons. Avec ou sans rendez-vous. Poursuivais-je.

-C'est impossible. Sortez ou j'appelle la sécurité.

Cette blondinette commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs ! Je vous assure, je n'ai absolument rien contre les blondes, mais là...

-Ou si vous voulez, je peux vous faire arrêtez. Repris-je. Comment expliquez-vous que vous travaillez dans le bâtiment de la très chère famille Volturi, alors que vous, Mademoiselle Dénali, avez un père qui possède un bâtiment en son nom ? Il pourrait vous faire travailler là-bas. Ou qui sait, votre très chère père et Messieurs Volturi ont un plan ensemble. Je sais que votre père et Monsieur Aro sont demi-frère, mais excusez-moi de vous dire ça, vous m'avez l'air de ne pas trop porter ce dernier dans votre cœur. Continuais-je.

La blonde tremblait. De rage, de peur ? Si c'était de rage, il fallait qu'elle sache qu'elle ne me faisait en aucun cas peur. Et si c'était de peur, qui vient de perdre son courage, maintenant ? Parfois, je me retiens de mettre des gifles à ces personnes qui se croient tout permis et mieux que tout le monde, voire mieux grader que n'importe qui. Mais je ne lèverais jamais la main sur une personne, car c'est une chose pas très... Bien, diront-nous. La violence ne règle rien. Et puis, cela pourrait me couter mon job. Hors, je tenais à mon travail.

-Appelez-vous la sécurité, ce qui vous voudra une arrestation, ou bien vous nous indiquez dès maintenant le chemin pour nous rendre auprès de Monsieur Aro Volturi ?

-Prenez l'ascenseur sur votre gauche, troisième étage. C'est la porte au fond du couloir. Une plaque avec le nom et le prénom sur la porte vous en indiquera le propriétaire. Répondit-elle la voix tremblante.

-Et bien voilà. Vous voyez quand vous voulez. Souris-je.

Je partie en direction du dît ascenseur, alors que Jasper ne disait rien, comme choqué ou trop dans ses pensées. J'eu juste le temps d'apercevoir Tanya composer un numéro en nous regardant, que les portes se fermaient déjà.

-Vas-tu me dire ce que tu as ? Demandais-je.

-Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Dit-il en fixant les portes d'ascenseurs.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Tu t'y feras. Lui répondis-je.

-Serait-ce les hormones de femme enceinte qui te font devenir aussi... Impulsive ?

-Mais non, n'importe quoi ! M'exclamais-je alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait au troisième en ouvrant ses portes.

-Tu crois vraiment que Bella va pouvoir supporter le cabot ? Me demanda Jasper.

Le surnom de Jacob était normalement Jack. Mais sa couleur de peau, sa couleur de cheveux, son cri et ses paroles quand il s'énerve font penser à un chien. Quand il cri ou parle en s'énervant, on ne comprend pas spécialement tout, parfois, ce qui fait comme si il aboyait. Depuis, nous l'appelions le chien, le toutou ou encore le cabot.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Admis-je. Peut-être que c'est vraiment son genre de mec.

-Mais n'as-tu pas vu les regards qu'elle lance à Edward ? C'est deux-là s'aiment, ça crève les yeux et pourtant, ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte eux-mêmes !

-Arrête de jouer ton psychologue. Rigolais-je. Et tu sais, nous ne connaissons pas spécialement Bella. Elle cache beaucoup de parties de sa vie, surtout son passé, je trouve. Repris-je plus calmement.

Mon copain se contenta de hausser les épaules, alors que je frappais au Bureau de Monsieur Aro Volturi comme l'indiquait la fameuse plaque sur la porte marron foncé. Et sur une autre plaque en dessous se trouvait ''_Merci de penser à frapper avant d'entrer_ ''. Cela servait très certainement aux malpolis… Quelle délicatesse…

-Entrez ! Cria la voix d'Aro Volturi.

Jasper, en bon gentleman, m'ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer la première. Je le remerciai d'un sourire, alors qu'il se dépêcha de me rejoindre devant le bureau de l'homme aux cheveux court, d'un noir de jais et d'une tête... A faire peur à des enfants, dirons-nous.

Il était au téléphone et alors qu'il devait écouter son interlocuteur débiter des flots de paroles, il nous fit un geste signifiant de nous asseoir, ce que Jasper et moi fîmes.

-Je vous rappelle demain... Disons que j'ai un rendez-vous imprévu.

Il se mit à rire. N'avait-il pas honte de parler ainsi devant le dit ''rendez-vous imprévu '' ?

-Diciamo che Tanya ad avuto alcuni problemi con due giovani agenti, ma non vi fatta, gestisco la situazione… Grazie… Arrivederci.

Il me semble qu'il venait de parler en italien, mais je n'étais vraiment pas sûre, n'ayant pas appris cette langue. Je regardai Jasper et celui-ci comprit en me chuchotant.

-Il à dit : '' _Disons que Tanya a eu quelques problèmes avec deux jeunes agents, mais ne vous en faites pas, je gère la situation... Merci... Au revoir._ ''

-Merci. Chuchotais-je.

Jasper avait appris l'italien, une langue que je n'avais pas choisis. Mais que voulait dire Aro, par '' _Je gère la situation_ '' ?

Point de vue de Bella

L'heure du déjeuner avec Jacob arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu. Jasper et Alice n'étaient toujours pas rentrés de l'entretien avec Aro Volturi, mais ils n'allaient surement pas tarder. Pour ce qui était d'Eléazar Dénali, Edward et moi avions convenu de nous rejoindre dans le bar en face de la brigade. Jasper, Alice et Rosalie seraient bien entendus présent. Ainsi, nous connaîtrons ce qui s'était passé durant l'entretien entre Aro, Jasper et Alice et ainsi, Edward et moi pourrions partir directement après en direction de chez Monsieur Dénali.

J'étais à mon bureau, seule, en train d'attendre Jacob. Edward était dans le bureau de son père, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Les minutes tournaient, Jacob n'était toujours pas là et je m'impatientais. J'essayais de ne pas taper du pied sur le sol, pour ne pas avoir tous les regards sur moi, bien que certaines personnes me regardaient, surement en train de se demander ce que je faisais à mon bureau, seule, sans rien faire. Ce n'est qu'à 12h50 que mon téléphone portable sonna. Et toujours pas de Jacob en vue… Je décrochai bien que je ne connaissais pas le numéro.

-Allô ?

J'essaye de garder un semblant de contrôle et de ne pas exploser dans la brigade.

-Bella c'est... Jacob Black.

Il était gêné, cela se sentait dans sa voix. Il était gêné et moi, j'étais en rage.

-Tiens, Jacob. Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu n'es pas trop occupé. Répondis-je sarcastiquement.

-Ecoute… Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te prévenir plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai un rendez-vous imprévu ce midi. Mais si tu veux, nous pourrons dîner ce soir ?

Je soupirai. Que faire ? Lui laissé une deuxième chance ou pas ?

-S'il te plait.

Sa voix était à présent suppliante. C'était rare qu'un homme supplie une femme, non ? Surtout un homme aussi fortuné que Jacob.

-Depuis quand sais-tu que notre rendez-vous serait annulé ?

-Depuis… Tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse. Dit-il encore plus gêné qu'il y a quelques minutes.

-Accouche Jacob. M'énervais-je.

-Je le sais depuis 11h30, mais je n'ai pas pu t'appeler avant, j'étais en réunion.

Un nouveau soupire franchis mes lèvres. Il avait gagné et c'était désespérant.

-Très bien. Soupirais-je. Ce soir 19 heures. Mais si tu me poses un lapin, je te jure que tu diras adieu à une quelconque amitié entre nous deux.

Je l'entendis déglutir bruyamment, avant qu'il ne me remercie plusieurs fois de lui laisser une seconde chance. Je raccrochai et je soupirai pour la deuxième fois en moins de 20 minutes…

-Il a annulé ?

Je reconnu immédiatement cette voix. Et je percevais parfaitement l'amusement dans cette dite voix. Je levai la tête et croisai les prunelles vertes émeraude d'Edward. Une connexion se fit entre nous. Laquelle ? Je ne sais pas. J'étais bien, bien que je fusse mal à l'aise par son regard si intense. Au fond, je savais que mes sentiments étaient bien plus qu'amicaux à l'égard de ce bel homme. Mais en étais-je certaine ? En 23 ans d'existence, je n'avais jamais connue pareil sentiment. Finalement, je tournai la tête la première, le rouges au joues, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de répondre sèchement :

-Dégage Cullen.

Il ne répondit pas, mais je ne l'entendis pas partir non plus. Je relevai la tête, prête à lui balancer une réplique sanglante, mais au lieu de ça, je tombai sur un visage d'ange. Il avait ce sourire en coin que j'aimais temps et il avait l'air de réfléchir car son nez était légèrement retroussé. C'était un tic chez lui que j'avais vite repéré. Il me regarda et me fit un grand sourire, avant de prendre la parole :

-Que dirais-tu d'aller déjeuner ensemble toi et moi ?

* * *

**Pas trop déçu ? Avez-vous aimée ? A très vite.**


	10. Chapitre 9

**C'est avec un grand soleil que je vous livre ce chapitre tout chaud ! Je m'excuse pour la longue attente, mais j'ai eu un problème avec ma béta, mais finalement, j'ai une nouvelle correctrice qui je sais, me restera fidèle. Celle-ci est mon auteur préférée, nommée ****_caropat07_**** . Encore une grand merci à elle ! :)**

**Un grand merci aussi à vous toutes pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuse et j'en suis vraiment contente !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attente !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Edward venait-il réellement de me demander si je souhaitais déjeuner avec lui ? Sa demande tourna en boucle dans ma tête, sans jamais s'arrêter. Et quand la phrase cessa de tourner en moi, un sentiment qui ne m'avait pas habité depuis longtemps s'installa dans mon être. La joie. D'accord, aux côtés d'Angela et sa famille j'étais heureuse, mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. Edward est toujours froid, distant et renfermé, lorsqu'il est près de moi. Et l'avoir entendu me poser la question, me demandant si je voulais manger avec lui, me rendait vraiment heureuse. Je le regardai dans les yeux, bien que je risquais de rougir face à l'intensité de ses prunelles, pourtant je m'en moquais. Je voulais seulement savoir s'il était sincère et qu'il ne se foutait pas de moi. Mais aucune once de moquerie n'étaient présente. Seule la sincérité avait sa place et un petit quelque chose dont je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Finalement, je quittai son regard et souris car je ne sentis pas le rouge prendre place sur mes pommettes. Je rangeai ma chaise et le regardai.

-Merci, ce sera avec plaisir, souris-je.

Je regardai ses prunelles pour juger de sa réaction. Après tout, il avait très bien pu me faire cette proposition seulement par pure politesse. Mais non. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais même y voir du bonheur. Etait-il content que j'ai accepté son offre ?

Edward posa ses mains dans le bas de mon dos, mais sans me toucher. C'était seulement un simple geste pour m'inciter à avancer. Nous partîmes donc en direction de l'ascenseur et Edward appuya sur le -2, là où les voitures des agents y logeaient. Le -1 étant pour les voitures de fonctions.

Comme à chaque fois que je montais en voiture avec lui, Edward m'ouvrit la portière et la referma une fois que je fus dans l'habitacle de sa voiture, une jolie Volvo argent.

Point de vue d'Edward

Après être partis de la morgue, Bella et moi retournâmes au premier, là où se trouvait notre bureau ainsi que celui de mon père. Je frappai à la porte et entrai dans son bureau. Carlisle me sourit avant de me dire que je pouvais prendre place sur l'un des deux sièges qui se trouvaient devant son bureau, ce que je fis. Il me regarda alors que j'en faisais de même. Finalement, je soupirai. Comment aborder le sujet ?

-Quelque chose te tracasse, fils ?

Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux.

-J'aurais aimé inviter quelqu'un au repas de famille, dimanche midi.

Mon père fronça les sourcils.

-Au repas de famille ? Tu as enfin une petite amie ?

Mon père avait l'air heureux que j'ai enfin trouvée quelqu'un. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais toujours célibataire. Et c'est bien ça, qui m'avait fait hésiter pour aborder le sujet. Je ne voulais pas donner à mon père une fausse joie.

-Euh.. Non. J'aurais aimé inviter Bella.

-Bella ? ! Comme Bella Swan ? !

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Moi non plus, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je demandais.

-Oui, soufflai-je.

Mon père se mit à réfléchir, sûrement en train de peser le pour et le contre.

-Je croyais qu'entre Bella et toi, ce n'était pas la... Super entente, fit remarquer mon paternel.

-J'aimerais qu'elle et moi, on s'entende mieux. Après tout, nous sommes coéquipiers, non ?

Carlisle hocha la tête.

-Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Oui, pas de relation plus qu'amical avec ma coéquipière, soupirai-je.

Mon père se leva et j'en fis de même. Nous approchâmes de la sortie de son bureau.

-Que sera la réponse de Bella, à ton avis ?

-Si je l'invitais à la maison ?

-Oui, approuva mon père.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avouai-je. Mais j'espère qu'elle acceptera.

Carlisle ouvrit son bureau et son regard se porta immédiatement sur Bella, qui était assise à son bureau, à attendre. Jacob serait-il en retard ?

-Pourquoi ne part-elle pas ? C'est sa pause déjeuner, fit remarquer l'homme blond à mes côtés.

-Elle attend Jacob Black... Ils déjeunent ensemble, dis-je les dents serrées.

Mon père me regarda en souriant.

-Es-tu jaloux ?

-Jaloux ? Pas du tout.

Mon père se mit à rire et me tapota l'épaule, alors que Bella prenait un appel.

-D'accord, tu pourras l'inviter, fiston.

Je lui souris et le remerciai, avant de me diriger vers mon bureau.

-Très bien, soupira la belle brune. Ce soir 19 heures. Mais si tu me poses un lapin, je te jure que tu diras à dieu à une quelconque amitié entre nous deux.

Bella raccrocha, énervée.

-Il a annulé ?

C'était sorti tout seul, mais je ne pouvais pas le regretter. La jeune femme devant moidevenait encore plus rouge qu'il y a quelques minutes. L'avais-je encore plus énervé ? J'étais amusé par le fait que Jacob ne soit pas là pour ce midi. Lui qui voulait toujours que tout soit parfait, il venait sûrement de perdre l'estime de Bella. Cette dernière releva la tête et planta son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux chocolat était une pure merveille. Ils étaient fondants, brillants, tellement expressifs. Je voyais parfaitement qu'elle étaiténervée, mais je voyais autre chose dans ses yeux, cependant c'était impossible de déchiffrer quel était le deuxième sentiment qui l'habitait. Une certaine connexion se fit entre nous. La ressentait-elle ? Je n'arrivais pas à quitter le chocolat que sont ses yeux et cela avait l'air d'être de même pour elle. En cet instant, j'étais certain d'une chose. Je l'aimais. Plus que quiconque ne pourrait l'imaginer. L'amour que j'éprouvais à son égard était tellement plus fort que ce que j'avais pu ressentir à l'égard de Victoria ! Cette dernière ne valait strictement rien comparée à Isabella Swan, ce petit bout de femme au caractère bien trempé, mais qui était tout aussi fragile, même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Après tout, c'était une femme.

Bella tourna la tête, les joues rouges, et je souris. Cette couleur lui allait à ravir.

-Dégage Cullen, fit-elle sèchement.

Je souris. Ne m'entendant pas répondre, ni partir, elle releva la tête, de la détermination sur son petit visage d'ange, mais qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle avait levé la tête. En souriant, pour bien l'énerver, je me mis à réfléchir. Devrais-je l'inviter à déjeuner ? Après tout, nous travaillons ensemble et cela pourrait nous éviter à tous deux, de manger chacun de son côté. Je lui fis un grand sourire, avant d'enfin prendre la parole :

-Que dirais-tu d'aller déjeuner ensemble toi et moi ?

Bella fut surprise par ma demande, d'après son visage. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, avant que son visage ne devienne joyeux. Etait-elle contente que je lui ai fait une telle proposition ? Elle planta une nouvelle fois son regard dans le mien, sûrement pour déceler si je voulais vraiment qu'elle déjeune avec moi ou si c'était juste pour me moquer d'elle. Elle était tellement belle, quand elle me regardait comme ça, en réfléchissant. Elle détourna encore la tête la première et je la vis sourire. Pour quelle raison ? Avait-elle aiméce qu'elle avait vue dans mes yeux ?

-Merci, ce sera avec plaisir, sourit-elle.

Elle me regarda une nouvelle fois. Mais je n'y portai guère d'importance. J'étais tellement content qu'elle n'est pas repoussé ma proposition. En plaçant une main dans le bas de son dos, mais sans la toucher, pour la faire avancer, je souris. Savait-elle qu'en une simple phrase, elle m'avait rendu heureux ?

Point de vue de Bella

Edward vint ouvrir ma portière et je sortis de la voiture. Dans la voiture, nous n'avionséchangé que quelques paroles que lorsque le silence devenait gênant. Il conduisait bien, malgré le fait qu'il roulait plus vite que quand nous étions en voiture de service.

Je regardai le restaurant dans lequel Edward m'avait emmenée et je souris, heureuse. C'était un petit fast food, rien de luxueux, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et cela me convenait parfaitement. Dans le restaurant dans lequel Jacob voulait m'emmener, je savaisd'ores et déjà que je serais mal à l'aise. J'adorais vraiment la simplicité.

-Euh.. Ce n'est pas luxueux comme à l'endroit ou Black voulait t'emmener mais...

-C'est parfait, le coupai-je, voyant qu'il était mal à l'aise.

-C'est vrai ? Dit-il en me regardant.

Je lui souris.

-Je préfère un petit restaurant comme celui-là, que le genre de restaurant hyper coûteux.

Il me fit son sourire en coin, avant que nous ne rentrâmes dans le café qu'était le restaurant. Nous allâmes directement au comptoir pour passer commande. Une jeune femme, les cheveux courts, lisses et noirs, arriva vers nous, un grand sourire sur son visagemât. Elle était très belle. De ce que je pouvais voir de ses vêtements, elle avait une écharpe violette pâle, avec un top à bretelle de couleur peau.

-Salut, Edward ! S'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

Mon coéquipier se racla la gorge.

-Bonjour, Léah. Je suis venu accompagné, aujourd'hui.

Elle tourna la tête dans ma direction.

-Excusez-moi ! Je m'appelle Léah Black, gérante de ce restaurant.

Je souris.

-Isabella Swan, mais vous pouvez m'appeller Bella.

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Tu es la petit-amie d'Edward ?

Je rougis et baissai la tête.

-Non.. Je.. Je suis sa coéquipière, bredouillai-je.

-Léah, grogna Edward.

-Désolée, c'est qu'Edward m'a tellement parlé de toi, que j'ai crue que vous étiez enfin ensemble.

Je devins encore plus rouge, si c'était possible. J'avais les joues en feu et Edward me proposa d'aller m'installer, qu'il arriverait avec de quoi manger et je le remerçiaiintérieurement de m'avoir fait partir de cette horrible discution.

Etait-ce vrai, ce que cette Léah avait dit ? Edward lui parlait-il de moi ? Et... Avait-elle bien dit, que c'était une Black ? Comme.. Jacob Black ? Etait-ce sa soeur, sa femme ou une cousine ?

En attendant Edward, je parcourus l'environnement du regard. Tout était assez vieux. Le solétait en parquet et les murs étaient marron, des tables rondes ou rectangulaires, comme celle que j'avais chosis. Des chaises en bois pour les tables rondes et des sièges rouges pour les tables rectangulaires.

Edward arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau dans les mains. Il déposa l'objet garnide plusieurs mets au centre de la table et s'installa à mes côtés.

-Je... Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, avec Léah, dit-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-T'en fait pas, c'est déjà oublié, souriais-je.

Je regardai ce qu'Edward avait apporté. Il y avait quatre boîtes d'hamburgers, deux boîtes de frites et deux sodas. Je m'en saisis d'un et le bus. C'était du coca et je souris. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en n'avais pas bu.

-Je ne savais pas si tu voulais un ou deux hamburgers, dit Edward. Mais si tu n'en mangesqu'un, c'est pas grave.

Je hochai la tête et nous commençâmes tous deux à manger.

-Tu es née où ? Me demanda Edward.

Je bus une gorgé de ma boisson pour faire avaler l'aliment que je machais et lui répondis :

-Ma ville natale est Forks, dans la péninsule d'Olympic, à Washington et toi ?

-Chicago, mais je n'y ai vécu que pendant 5 ans, puis mes parents, mon frère et moi, sommes partis pour New York.

Je hochai la tête et pris une frite.

-Ton style de musique préféré ? Demandai-je.

-J'aime bien la musique classique, confessa-t-il.

-Comme du genre.. Debussy ?

Il hocha la tête à la positive.

-A mon tour.. Ta couleur préférée ?

-Ca varie selon les jours.

-Quelle est ta couleur préférée aujourd'hui ? Insista-t-il.

-Le bleu clair, je pense.

Edward regarda comment je m'étais vétue aujourd'hui. Je portais un jeans blanc avec un pull en col v de couleur bleu clair.

-Le bleu clair ? Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est la couleur préférée de mon frère.

Mon coeur ce contracta en pensant à mon frère. Etait-ce toujours sa couleur favorite, ou cela avait-il changé ? Je n'en savais rien et ne le saurais probablement jamais.

-Tu as un frère ? Me demanda Edward avec surprise.

-Oui, plus vieux que moi, de trois ans.

-Et tu as ?

-23.

-Il travail dans.. ?

-Je ne sais pas dans quoi Emmett travail. Je ne sais même pas où il se trouve, s'il va bien,s'il a une famille. Je ne sais rien de lui, Edward.

Une larme roula sur ma joue. J'avais un frère, mais je ne connaissais rien de lui. A vrai dire, j'étais seule, sans famille. Tout m'avait été retiré si vite. Pourquoi avait-il commencé à sedroger ? Je n'en n'avais pas la moindre idée et encore une fois, il n'y aurait pas de vrai réponse.

Edward frotta mon dos de sa main et ce geste me réconforta, m'apaisa.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps Edward me réconforta tandis que je pleurais, mais quand les larmes arrêtèrent de couler, le restaurant était presque vide, alors qu'il était plein lorsque nous étions entrés.

Edward débarassa le plateau et nous sortîmes. L'air frais de New York me fit un bien fou et c'est dans le silence que nous partîmes en direction de la voiture.

Edward conduisait depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque je brisai le silence.

-Merci, soufflai-je.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, avant de reporter son regard sur la route.

-Pour ?

-Pour ce repas, pour m'avoir réconforté... Merci, Edward. Sincèrement.

Je vis Edward sourire et je souris aussi.

Pendant le trajet, Edward et moi parlâmes encore et encore, tout en se posant des questions à tour de rôle et parfois, on rigolait beaucoup. Son rire était magnifique et si j'avais pu l'enregistrer, je ne me saurais jamais lassée de l'écouter. Lorsque qu'il riait, il fronçait le nez et ce petit geste, aussi innocent était-il, était tout à fait mignon.

Edward voulut en savoir un peu plus sur ma famille, mais je lui avais répondue que je n'étais pas encore prête à en parler et que si je voulais me confier, il serait le premier venu. Heureusement, il n'insista pas, se doutant sûrement que le sujet sur ma famille n'était pas très paisible et joyeux, il aurait d'ailleurs eu totalement raison. Néanmoins, cela ne m'empêcha pas de lui dire que j'adorais tout ce qui était musique classique, mais que j'aimais particulièrement le piano, ce à quoi je fus extrêment heureuse lorsqu'il m'apprit qu'il savait en jouer depuis l'âge de 12 ans et qu'il serait très heureux de jouer pour moi. Il me raconta aussi sa vie avec son frère et ses parents. Je connaissais déjà Carlisle, mais derrière son visage de patron sévère, c'était un homme charmant et très gentil. Edward me l'avait parfaitement expliqué et je ne pouvais que confirmer, car Carlisle était vraiment gentil avec moi. Sa mère s'appellait Esmée, c'était une femme très charmante et très maternelle. Elle travaillait en tant que décoratrice d'intérieur. Autrefois, elle avait ouvert une petite boutique à Seattle, mais ce ne fut que quelques mois, avant qu'elle ne ferme et qu'elle en ouvre une nouvelle à New York. Edward m'avait expliqué que sa mère ne pouvait pas rester loin de son mari et de ses deux fils et elle avait voulu retourner vivre à New York, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Edward avait 26 ans, alors que Jasper en avait 28. Tous deux avaient fait de grandes bêtises étant enfants et je m'étais bien amusée à rigoler aux anecdotes qu'ils me racontaient. Comme par exemple, Edward m'avait narréque quand Jasper avait 10 ans, il était amoureux d'une fille du même âge que lui, qui habitait la maison juste à côté. Edward avait 8 ans et avait pris tous les vêtements qui appartenaient à Jasper et les avait mis dans le jardin, de façon à ce que son frère vienne les chercher dehors, dans le froid de décembre. Jasper avait été mécontent et lorsque qu'il était sortis dehors, seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille, il avait croisé la jeune voisine qu'il aimait en secret et tellement subjugé par sa beauté ( Ce sont les mots d'Edward ) , son frère en avait fait tomber sa serviette et la jeune fille avait bien ris. Je m'étais bien marrée et j'appris que cette jeune fille n'était autre qu'Alice Brandon, sa femme aujourd'hui. C'était tellement mignon.

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant le restaurant, qui était en face de la brigade. Le café avait été le lieu de rendez-vous avec Alice, Jasper et Rosalie. Edward vint une nouvelle fois ouvrir ma portière et je sortis. Alors qu'il fermait ma portière dernière-moi, je luidemandai :

-Et toi, quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

Il planta son regard dans mes yeux et il sourit.

-Le marron, comme tes yeux, souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Un frisson me parcourut, il sourit, heureux de son effet sur moi, avant que nous ne partions en direction de l'entrée du café.

* * *

**Puis-je avoir votre avis ?**

**Des suggestions pour la suite ?**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Je m'excuse sincèrement pour l'attente, mais avec les vacances, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster et j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels. Mais tout va pour le mieux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, surtout la fin, je pense !**

**Merci d'avoir lu le précèdent chapitre et de m'avoir laissée des commentaires ! Bientôt 100 reviews, je n'y crois toujours pas. :)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Les jours défilèrent rapidement, ce qui fit qu'une semaine passa sans que je ne m'en rende pleinement compte. Angéla, son mari et sa soeur étaient chez moi et comme ils restaient deux semaines, il ne me restait plus que 7 jours en leur compagnie.

Lorsque qu'Edward et moi étions entrés dans le café, il y a une semaine, nous nous étions installés à une table et avions patienté pendant quelques minutes dans le silence, attendant l'arrivé du couple, Jasper et Alice, ainsi que bien sûr, Rosalie. Le silence était devenu presque gênant et lorsque qu'Edward m'avait fait sa demande, j'avais cru que je rêvais.

-Cela te dirait de.. Humm.. Venir dimanche midi, pour le repas de famille ? M'avait-il demandé.

J'avais alors levé la tête et avait souri face à ses rougeurs présentes sur ses joues. Il buvait, sûrement pour se donner une contenance. Mais avais-je bien entendu ? Il venait de m'inviter à un repas de famille ?

-Je ne fais même pas partie de ta famille, lui avais-je fait remarquer.

Il avait alors haussé les épaules, avant de me répondre :

-Il y aura Alice et Jasper. Ainsi que Rose. Et je te ferai remarquer que cette dernière ne fait pas partie de ma famille.

Il m'avait fait alors sont sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Malheureusement pour moi, même si mon coeur voulait accepter sa demande, je ne pouvais pas être présente à ce repas qui était dans 3 jours.

-Désolée, ma meilleure amie vient pendant deux semaines à New York avec son mari et sa soeur et je... Je voudrais profiter d'eux.

Il avait hoché la tête, il avait compris.

J'avais parfaitement bien vu qu'il était déçu de mon refus et le silence s'était vite installé pendant une dizaine de minutes, le temps que mes trois amis arrivent enfin au café. Jamais ponctuels !

Nous avions parlé pendant près d'une heure, discutant sur l'entretien qu'avait eu Alice et Jasper.

Pour commencer, le fait que Tanya travaille dans un des bâtiments de Monsieur Volturi était assez étrange. Son père aussi avait besoin de secrétaires pour ses immeubles, mais il n'embauchait pas sa fille ? Il fallait avouer que c'était quand même bizzare, même si Aro était le demi-frère de Eleazer, père de Tanya Dénali.

Alice et Jasper nous avaient tout deux raconté, à Edward et moi, comment s'était passé l'entretien avec Monsieur Aro Volturi, et bien qu'il fut étrange, il s'était bien déroulé. Comme je m'en étais doutée, Aro ne voyait pas du tout le rapport entre la veste de Mike et lui. D'après Jasper, Aro dirait la vérité. Il ne savait pas d'où provenait ce vêtement et n'était donc pas coupable sur ce coup-là. Espérons seulement que mon ami ait raison.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis des pas venir en direction de la cuisine. La personne entra en bâillant et je souris en voyant mon amie Angela.

-Bien dormie ? Demandai-je alors qu'elle se servait une tasse de café.

-Comme un bébé, sourit-elle en s'installant à la table en face de moi.

Le silence se fit et je vis, d'après les gestes nerveaux de ses doigts, que mon amie souhaitait me parler de quelque chose.

-Angie, je t'écoute.

Elle leva la tête et soupira.

-Voilà, dans la salle de bain hier soir, j'ai découvert une lettre. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder son contenu et j'en suis désolée mais je... Ces chiffres... Derrières ces nombres se cachent des lettres. C'est un message codé et je pourrai le déchiffrer. Si tu le veux, bien sûr.

Je me mis à réfléchir. Il était vrai qu'hier soir en prenant une douche, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de jeter à nouveau un coup d'oeil, d'essayer de trouver ce que voulait dire tous ces chiffres. Mais c'était peine perdue. Et comment avais-je pu être aussi bête, pour ne pas faire appel à mon amie, qui travaillait dans tout ce qui était message codé et ancienne langue à décrypter ?

-Je ne t'en veux pas, lui répondis-je. Quand veux-tu que je t'apporte la lettre ?

-Maintenant, cela ne me dérange pas, dit-elle en commençant à boire son café.

Je me levai alors, pris ma tasse que je mis dans le lave vaisselle et partis dans la salle de bain chercher la lettre que j'avais oubliée.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois minutes, qu'Angela m'appella pour me dire qu'elle venait de terminer son travail. J'allais enfin pouvoir savoir ce que cela voulait bien dire ! J'entrai donc dans la chambre de mon amie et fut surprise de ne pas y voir Ben et Roxane.

-Ils sont partis courir un moment, fit mon amie en voyant que je cherchais autour de moi.

Je hochai la tête et pris place sur la chaise à côté d'Angie.

-Voilà, commença-t-elle. Je ne peux pas, comme tu dois te l'imaginer, en connaître l'expéditeur, mais j'ai pu décrypter le message.

Elle me tendit un bout de papier, que je lus.

_Je vais bien._

-Co... Comment arrives-tu à faire ça ? Lui demandai-je étonnée.

-C'est facile, je peux t'apprendre si tu veux.

Je ne répondis pas et lus plusieurs fois les trois petits mots présents sur la feuille quadrillée de mon amie. Qui avait bien pu me poster ça ? " Je vais bien. " Qui allait bien ? Serait-ce Mike ? Impossible, mes amies et moi le cherchions depuis presque un mois, sans aucune de ses nouvelles. Et puis, la personne était venue déposer la lettre en main propre.L'expéditeur peut très bien être Mike, mais pourtant, cela me semble impossible. Une personne qui disparaît du jour au lendemain, ne peut pas déposer le jour même une lettre disant qu'il allait bien.

Devais-je en parler à Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie ou même Carlisle, de ce message codé ? Ou devrai-je le garder rien que pour moi ? Peut-être que ce n'était rien, seulement une simple blague d'un gamin du quartier voulant me faire peur, moi la nouvelle habitante dans cet immeuble.

Probablement.

Seulement, voilà, cela n'était que des suppositions (Je me doutais que je m'étais trompée !). Et justement, c'était bien ça le problème. Comment savoir ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de ses trois petits mots ? Peut-être pouvaient-ils aider à l'enquête qui avait été ouverte à l'annonce de la disparition de mon collègue ? Je soupirai et levai la tête pour regarder mon amie.

-Que puis-je faire, Angela ? En parler à mes collègues ou garder ce mot pour moi ?

Elle se mit à réfléchir, parce qu'elle avait une main qui jouait avec l'une de ses bagues.

-Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par répondre. Peut-être que cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec l'enquête que tu as en cours. Sûrement juste une blague, ou un ex que tu as largué sans douceur. Attends un peu, peut-être que tu recevras d'autres lettres comme celle-ci.

Angela avait raison, il fallait juste attendre. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être une personne qui s'est trompé de boîte au lettre, cela peut arriver.

-Oui, peut-être, répondis-je. Et puis, sur l'enveloppe, aucun nom n'était inscrit, poursuivai-je.

Deux jours plus tard, je savais, comme mon amie, déchiffrer les messages codés, comme celui que j'avais reçu le jour de l'anniversaire de mon frère, le mardi 26 novembre. Angela avait raison. C'était très facile. Cela marchait par cinq sections différentes. Toutes comportant des lettres différentes. Dans ma chambre, derrière mon bureau, la feuille d'instructions qu'Angie m'avait faite et une feuille blanche en main, je m'apprêtai à écrire un message.

"_Voici les cinq sections différentes. C'est très simple, pour écrire ou déchiffrer un code. Les explications seront en-dessous des cinq catégories différentes._

_-Première section : A - B - C - D - E_

_-Deuxième section : F - G - H - I - J_

_-Troisème section : K - L - M - N - O_

_-Quatrième section : P - Q - R - S - T_

_-Cinquième section : U - V - W - X - Y - Z_

_En t'aidant des cinq sections ci-dessus, tu vas enfin pouvoir déchiffrer ou écrire tes propres messages, ma petite Bella !_

_Voici un exemple :_

_Prenons la lettre L, comme la première lettre du prénom de ma futur fille, Lilly. Comme tu peux si bien le voir, le L est dans la troisième section et est dans la liste, en deuxième position. Tu notes le chiffre de la section : 3._

_Tu notes ensuite le chiffre de l'emplactement du L, qui est : 2._

_Tu regroupes le tout : 32._

_/!\ Attention ! Toujours le chiffre de la section avant et l'ordre de la lettre de la section après. _

_Quand tu écris un message codé, tu ne fais jamais de point et d'accent. Mais si tu veux mettre des virgules, mets une petite étoile, comme ceci : *"_

Je relus les instructions plusieurs fois, avant de commencer :

Alors, le M. Celui-ci est dans la troisième section et est placé en troisième position. Donc :

33

Le I. Il est placé dans la deuxième section et est en quatrième position. Ce qui fait :

3324

Le K. Troisième section et première position.

332431

Je procédai ainsi pendant tout le long pour écrire mon message codé. Une fois fait, je vérifiai si je n'avais fait aucune faute et souris lorsque je n'en vis pas. J'appelai alors Angela qui était dans le salon avec Roxane, en train de discuter, alors que Ben faisait la cuisine. Mon amie entra et me sourit.

-Tu as terminé ?

-Oui, tu peux me dire si tout est bon ?

-Bien sûr.

Angie prit la feuille où mon message était écrit et s'installa sur mon lit. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle reporta son regard sur moi et me sourit.

-Voulais-tu bien dire : _Mike, où es-tu ?_

Je hochai la tête à la positive, un sourire timide sur le visage. En réponse, mon amie me fit un sourire éclatant, comparé à mon sourire fade que je venais de lui servir, avant de me dire, heureuse, que j'avais réussie à écrire un message codé.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça, dit-elle.

Je ne pouvais que confirmer ses dires. Sur le moment, nous pensons que déchiffrer un message ou bien même en écrire un est très compliqué. Or, n'importe quelle personne était capable de faire ça.

Angela mit mon message dans une enveloppe et me la tendit.

-Tu iras la poster demain, quand tu iras travailler.

Le lendemain, après avoir dit au revoir à mes colocataires, je postais la lettre non loin de chez moi, avant de me diriger vers mon travail. Cela faisait deux jours que je n'y avais pas été, tout simplement parce que je souhaitais rester avec mes amis, sans avoir à être interrompu par mon métier. Carlisle avait accepté de suite, pour la bonne et simple raison que cela permettait à Tyler de faire une pause dans la retranscription des rapports officiels sur ordinateur, en plusieurs exemplaires et d'ainsi pouvoir lui permettre de faire des missions, étant donné qu'il allait prendre ma place. Le pauvre depuis que Mike n'est plus là, il est obligé d'être derrière un écran d'ordinateur !

Je regardai ma montre et pressai le pas pour ne pas être en retard. J'étais exitée de reprendre le travail aujourd'hui. J'allais pouvoir revoir mes amies, Alice, Jasper et Rosalie et mon lunatique de coéquipier. Tous les quatre m'avaient beaucoup manqués et le plus était certainement Edward. Ces derniers jours, sa présence m'était devenue vitale. Quand il quittait le bureau quelques minutes, pour aller se chercher un café, il était devenu difficile de ne pas le suivre. Or, autrefois, je me disais " Bon débarras ", lorsqu'il s'absentait. Pourtant, nous n'étions pas spécialement amis... Nous ne l'étions pas du tout, dirais-je même. Il est juste mon coéquipier et moi sa coéquipière. Nous nous parlions amicalement, comme deux vrais adultes. Rien ne prouvait notre amitié. Quand j'étais avec Alice et son mari et aussi avec Rose, je voyais parfaitement que nous étions des amis. De part nos gestes simples, l'humeur tranquille et non soucieuse. Comme dans une bulle de légèreté. J'étais à l'aise avec mes amis. Mais en compagnie d'Edward, j'étais un peu mal à l'aise, sans pour autant que ce soit à chaque fois, tout dépendait de la situation. Conclusion, devrais-je demander à Edward si nous étions amis ? Peut-être qu'Alice pourrait m'aider?

Lorsque j'arrivai au travail, Jasper était dehors et fumait sa cigarette. Il était seul et regardait le sol. Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur. Un retour en arrière m'atteignit, le jour où j'avais commencé à travailler dans la brigade de la famille Cullen. Jasper et Edward étaient là, ils riaient de je ne sais quoi. Et dire que cela faisait maintenant un mois, jour pour jour. Le temps passait si vite. Nous étions déjà le 19 décembre.

Je m'arrêtai auprès de Jasper, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir vue, ni de m'avoir entendue. Je m'arrêtai à ses côtés et me raclai la gorge. Il leva la tête tout de suite et me fit un petit sourire. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être dans son assiette.

-Bonjour Jasper, tu n'as pas l'air bien, ça va ?

Il sourit doucement.

-Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas, essaya-t-il de me rassurer.

-Jasper, je vois très bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il jetta sa cigarette au sol et l'écrasa à l'aide de son pied.

-Tout va bien, Bella. Ne t'en fait surtout pas pour moi, d'accord ?

Il avait planté ses yeux océan dans les miens chocolat. Je pus ainsi vraiment voir si il me mentait ou non. Et résultat, oui, il mentait. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis et plus humides que d'ordinaire. Quelque chose n'allait pas, je le savais et le sentais. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

-D'accord, soufflai-je en tournant la tête.

Jazz me remercia et nous entrâmes ensemble dans la brigade.

Tout le long du chemin nous menant à notre bureau, il ne parla pas, mais je n'essayai pas non plus de faire la conversation. D'après moi, il avait l'air d'avoir une conversation intérieure. Mais que s'était-il passé, lorsque je n'étais pas là ? Lorsque je les avais quitté mercredi soir, une très bonne humeur régnait dans la brigade. Cette bonne humeur qui était toujours présente, mais qui aujourd'hui, n'était pas là. Elle s'était volatilisée et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Au bureau, seule Alice était présente. Edward n'était pas là, pourquoi ? Peut-être que lui aussi avait pris des jours de congé. Je fis la bise à Alice et alors que j'allais m'assoir, comme Jasper quelques instants plus tôt, Alice me prévint que Carlisle souhaitait me voir dans son bureau. Je la remerciai de m'avoir prévenue et partis donc dans le bureau de mon patron. Je fis deux petits coups sur la porte, avant que je n'entende une faible voix me dire d'entrer.

-Bonjour Bella, installe-toi, me dit Carlisle en me désignant les chaises devant son bureau.

-Merci, répondis-je en prenant place.

Le silence dura quelques instant, et je pris donc l'initiative d'inspecter mon patron du regard. Il avait les yeux rougis, signe que Carlisle venait de pleurer il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Jasper avait pleuré, Carlisle aussi et Edward n'était pas là. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé ! Je secouai la tête : bien sûr que non, Edward n'avait rien eu de grave. Il avait juste fait comme moi, il avait pris quelques jours de congé pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas, mais il ne lui était rien arrivé.

-Carlisle, que se passe-t-il ? Demandais-je nerveusement.

Cette situation commençait à m'énerver. S'il était arrivé quelque chose durant mes deux jours d'absence, pourquoi personne ne m'avait prévenue ? Je faisais partie de cette brigade, à ce que je sache. Pas de la famille Cullen certes, mais je travaillais dans leur brigade de famille, alors si quelque chose s'était passé, j'avais le droit de le savoir, d'être prévenue quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Bella, cela s'est passé hier, commença Carlisle, me sortant de mes pensées.

L'homme blond quitta sa chaise de bureau et commença à faire des allers-retours derrière ce dernier.

-Nous ne t'avons pas prévenu, car comme c'était ton jour de congé et que tu étais avec des amis, ne nous souhaitions pas gâcher ta journée, mais tu as besoin de savoir.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne savais pas si Carlisle s'en rendait compte ou pas, mais je nageais complètement. Je ne comprenais strictement rien. De quoi parlait-il ?

-Carlisle, je... Je ne comprend pas...

-Je sais, Bella, je sais.

Carlisle, qui était tourné dos à moi, me refit face et planta son regard dans le mien. Je voyais parfaitement qu'il faisait preuve d'un grand courage pour ne pas fondre à nouveau en larmes.

-Il... Il est arrivé quelque chose à Edward.

* * *

**Avez-vous aimée ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver à Edward, à votre avis ?**

**Le prochain chapitre sera dans deux semaines.**

**Qui est l'expéditeur de la lettre, d'après vous ? La personne qui trouve aura le chapitre une semaine avant sa publication. Pour celle qui n'ont pas de compte, laisser avec votre review votre adresse mail.**

**Bisous et à bientôt !**


	12. Chapitre Bonus

**Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Il fait très chaud n'est-ce pas ? Chez moi, environ 40° au soleil !**

**Bref, vous n'êtes pas ici pour que je vous raconte ma vie et je vous laisse lire le chapitre bonus, comme promis. Car en effet, tout le monde avaient vue juste, c'était bien Emmett. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre Bonus **

**-Edward, chéri, ça ne va pas ?**

**Je soupirai. Pourquoi ma mère était-elle toujours aussi attentionnée ? Montrai-je tant que ça, que je n'allais pas bien ?**

**-Ça va très bien, ne t'en fait surtout pas pour moi, lui répondis-je.**

**J'enroulai les spaghettis autour de ma fourchette, avant de mettre cette dernière dans ma bouche.**

**-Voyons, Edward ! S'insurgea Esmée. Tu es mon fils ! C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi !**

**Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'Alice et Rosalie hochaient la tête à l'affirmative et décidai donc de tourner la tête, souriant en voyant Jasper. Celui-ci mangeait comme un goinfre. Remarque, les spaghettis à la bolognaise de maman était son plat préféré. **

**_" Je ne fais même pas partie de ta famille, m'avait-elle fait remarquer. "_**

**Oui, Bella ne faisait pas partie de ma famille. Peut-être un jour, qui sait, elle pourrait en faire partie, même si je doutais fortement.**

**Je n'avais pas l'air de l'intéresser, ni même d'être son genre d'homme. Jabob Black et elle pouvaient former un très beau couple, selon moi. Néanmoins, cela me ferait mal de voir la femme que j'aimais dans les bras d'un autre, mais si c'était le prix à payer pour que Bella puisse être heureuse, alors il faudrait que je m'y fasse. **

**Une question me trottait dans la tête : pourquoi avait-il fallu que le jour où je demandais à Bella si elle souhaitait venir au repas de famille, elle refuse à cause de la visite de ses amies ? Etais-je si malchanceux que ça ?**

**-Tu penses à Bella ?**

**La voix d'Alice me sortit de mes pensées. Je portai mon regard vers ma belle-sœur, de façon à lui faire comprendre que je souhaitais savoir comment elle avait pu deviner.**

**-Tu es très facile à déchiffrer, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en souriant.**

**-Normalement, commençai-je, Bella aurait dû être présente aujourd'hui.**

**-Mais... ? Fit Rosalie en revenant avec le plat à fromages.**

**-Elle a déclinée mon offre car elle a des amies chez elle.**

**-Ils ne pouvaient pas venir un autre jour ? Demanda Jazz.**

**-D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils restent deux semaines chez elle.**

**-Ho, ils n'habitent pas New York ? Conclut ma mère.**

**-Je ne sais pas où ils habitent, mais je sais juste que non, ils ne viennent pas de New York. **

**-Dommage, répondit maman. J'aurais bien aimé faire sa connaissance.**

**-Ne t'en fait pas, Esmée, poursuivit Alice. Tu rencontreras Bella très bientôt, j'en suis certaine.**

**Et Alice avait toujours raison.**

**Il était trois heures du matin et pourtant, j'étais toujours là, à marcher dans la rue, les mains dans les poches et les pensés brouillées. Pendant le repas, Alice avait parlé de Jacob Black et depuis, l'image de Bella logeait constamment dans ma tête. Nous étions dimanche et vendredi soir, Bella avait mangé avec le " Chien ". Avait-elle apprécié le repas ? Comment avait-elle trouvé Black, sûrement habillé d'un smoking noir ? Lui au moins, avait beaucoup de moyens, ce qui n'était, hélas, pas mon cas. Préférait-elle les gens de classe élevée ou de classe moyenne ? Etait-elle l'une de ses femmes à la recherche de seulement de l'argent ? Pour moi, ce dernier point était impossible à envisager à l'égard de Bella. Même si je ne la connaissais pas tant que ça, je pouvais quand même savoir qu'elle n'était pas ainsi. **

**_Rappelle-toi, quand tu l'avais emmené au fast-food, vendredi midi._**

**Ma conscience fit sont apparition et même si cela m'agaçait, je l'écoutai. **

**_" -Euh... Ce n'est pas luxueux comme à l'endroit ou Black voulait t'emmener mais..._**

**_-C'est parfait, me coupa-t-elle._**

**_-C'est vrai ? Demandai-je en la regardant._**

**_Elle me sourit._**

**_-Je préfère un petit restaurant comme celui-là, que le genre de restaurant hyper coûteux. "_**

**Je souris à ce souvenir et continuai de marcher dans les rues noires de New York, parfois illuminées par quelques lampadaires par-ci par-là.**

**Je cessai de marcher lorsque j'entendis une femme pleurer. Je m'avançai doucement, et vis qu'elle était tenue par le bras, avec force me semblait-il. L'homme qui la tenait avait un long manteau noir qui trainait légèrement au sol. Il avait les cheveux noirs, mais étant donner qu'il était dans une sombre ruelle, je ne pus pas plus le détailler. La jeune femme, quant à elle, m'avait l'air d'être blonde et portait un manteau blanc à fourrure. Elle devait avoir pas mal d'argent. **

**-Arrête, Steven, lâche-moi ! Criait la jeune femme.**

**Je me mis à courir et jurai tout bas en pensant que je n'avais pas d'arme sur moi. Heureusement que je savais me bagarrer. L'homme ou " Steven ", m'ayant certainement entendu, se mit à courir, alors que je le poursuivais, jusqu'à ce que je sois arrêté par deux colosses en chemise blanche et jeans noire. C'était deux hommes noirs qui avaient un couteau à la main et j'avalai difficilement ma salive. Je n'aimai pas ça. Pas ça du tout.**

**Ce n'est que quand ma tête frappa le béton dur qu'était le sol que je compris qu'un lâche m'avait frappé par derrière. Je voyais tout flou et j'avais les yeux mi-ouverts, mais avec difficulté car j'avais mal. Je sentais un liquide chaud couler derrière ma tête et su que c'était du sang, cependant je me sentais trop mal pour m'en soucier. Les deux colosses commencèrent à me couper au visage et aux avant-bras, avant de me frapper sur le corps à l'aide de leurs poings. Moi, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je me sentais mal, j'avais envie de dormir et ne sentais presque rien de ce que les deux hommes me faisaient, tellement ma tête me faisait souffrir. L'homme qui était venu par derrière, reprit ma tête entre ses mains, parla, mais je ne l'entendis pas. Je voyais seulement ses lèvres bouger. Il me cogna à nouveau la tête fortement sur le béton, et avant que je ne ferme les yeux, j'aperçus ****_sa_**** silhouette.****_ L'enfoiré..._**

* * *

**C'est très court et j'en suis désolée, mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi mettre pour ce chapitre bonus et couper à cet endroit me semblait une bonne idée, pour garder du suspense pour la suite. **

**Ais-je le droit à une petite review ?**


	13. Chapitre 11

**Hello ! Remis de vos envie de suicide par rapport au chapitre bonus ? Malheureusement, la réponse ne sera pas dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et pour me faire pardonner de l'attente interminable, - dont j'essaierai de faire attention pendant les vacances - fut récompenser, étant donner que pour une fois, ce chapitre fait 10 pages. **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

**°ÂMES SENSIBLES, A VOS MOUCHOIRS°**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Les larmes me montèrent instantanément aux yeux, lorsque je le vis. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'homme que je connaissais. Il faisait plus vieux, il était plus fatigué et il avait beaucoup maigris. Etait-ce bien lui ? Bien sûr que oui, la femme de l'accueil n'avait pu se tromper.

Je m'avançai doucement dans la petite chambre blanche d'hôpital, me rapprochant le plus possible du lit une place, là où gisait l'homme de ma vie. Il me regardait, les yeux mi-ouverts. Il avait l'air de faire preuve d'un grand effort pour ne pas les fermer. Il était fatigué, et c'était normal.

-Comment vas-tu ? Chuchotai-je.

La vieille dame qui occupait le lit d'en face regardait l'une de ses séries préférées et nous ne pouvions donc pas parler à voix haute.

Edward, qui avait planté son regard dans le mien, tourna la tête et contempla le paysage enneigé par la fenêtre.

-Je vais bien. Je vais bientôt sortir, poursuivit-il.

Sa voix et son corps le trahissait et il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

-Je sais que tu me mens, Edward. Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas que tu te sens mal ?

Cette fois-ci, il tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda.

-Cela ne changerait rien, commença-t-il. Que j'aille bien ou non n'a aucune importance. Tu sais très bien comment tout cela va se terminer, Bella.

Il avait une facilité à parler de ça, comme si la vie n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire tout ce que je pensais, lui crier qu'il ne devait pas parler de ce sujet sur un petit chuchotis calme. Tenait-il si peu à la vie ?

-Tu es fort, Edward. Je suis certaine que tu vas t'en sortir.

Il grimaça, mais alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander si il voulait que j'appelle une infirmière, il me fit signe que ça allait.

-Je ne suis pas aussi fort que ce que tu crois, contra-t-il.

Pourquoi se voyait-il toujours négativement ? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je pris une chaise, l'avançai vers le lit et m'installai. Je n'aurais jamais pensé me retrouver ici, pour Edward, mon lunatique mais adoré coéquipier, pour qui j'étais tombée follement amoureuse de lui.

-Pourquoi ? Chuchotais-je, brisant le silence qui régnait.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pour... Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Tu n'étais pas censé travailler, Edward.

Les larmes revinrent se loger dans mes yeux et j'essayai tant bien que mal de les retenir. Je refusais qu'Edward puisse me voir pleurer.

-Je sais, Bella, je sais. Mais...

Je déposai ma main par dessus la sienne et la pressai doucement.

-Si c'est difficile pour toi d'en parler, ne m'en parle pas maintenant, nous avons du temps. Mais quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, je suis certaine que tu as juste voulu bien faire.

-Je ne serai pas aussi sûr que toi, Bella.

-Pourquoi es-tu si négatif ? Demandais-je.

-Je ne suis pas négative, juste réaliste.

Je grimaçai. Edward ne se rendait donc pas compte que même si les chances de rester en vie étaient minimes, il était un homme fort qui pourrait certainement être capable de pouvoir survivre malgré les blessures engendrés ?

-Pourquoi souhaites-tu autant que je reste en vie ?

Je me mis à rougir. Je ne m'étais pas du tout préparé à cette question, aussi innocente était-elle. Devais-je lui dire que je l'aimais depuis un bon moment ?

-Eh bien... Justement, je voulais t'en parler, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet.

Mon ami fronça les sourcils, alors que je continuai :

-Je n'ai jamais ressentit pareil sentiment autrefois et j'avais quelques doutes, mais d'après ce que m'ont dit Alice et Rosalie, il paraîtrait que... Que je sois amoureuse.

Edward me fixait, il ouvrit la bouche, mais je poursuivis :

-J'étais septique à cette idée et puis les jours passaient, plus je voyais qu'elles avaient raison. Ta présence, Edward, m'est devenue vitale. Il faut constamment que tu sois là, que tu sois près de moi. Je ne sais pas si nos sentiments sont réciproques, mais je t'aime, Edward Cullen.

En réponse, mon coéquipier me fit une belle imitation du poisson rouge, tantôt ouvrant la bouche, tantôt la fermant.

Ce n'est que quand je l'entendis soupirer, que je reportai mon regard sur Edward. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais détourné la tête.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que cela devait se passer.

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ?

-J'avais tout mis en scène... Dans ma tête. Je voulais que tout soit absolument parfait pour que je puise t'avouer ma flamme. Je n'avais pas du tout imaginé me retrouver dans un lit d'hôpital avec un diagnostic fatal.

Je déposai ma main sur la sienne, alors qu'une voix féminine se mit à remplir l'air :

-Mademoiselle, que faites-vous ici ?

Je me retournai et vis une jeune femme d'environ la vingtaine. Une jeune petite infirmière, blonde aux yeux bleu-vert et un regard inquiet.

-Je suis venue voir mon ami, cela ne se voit donc pas ?

Me prenait-elle pour une idiote ? Si je me trouve devant le lit d'un patient, c'est que forcément, je suis venue le voir, non ?

-Edward Cullen ? Demanda l'infirmière.

-Oui, répondis-je.

A ma réponse, l'infirmière s'approcha doucement de moi, un air abattu sur le visage. Elle s'agenouilla et déposa ses mains sur mes épaules, plantant son regard dans le mien.

-Je suis désolée mademoiselle, chuchota-t-elle. Mais cela fait six mois que Monsieur Cullen n'est plus là.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. De quoi parlait cette femme ? Il y a un instant, je lui parlais. Etait-elle complètement folle ? Je tournai la tête, voulant lui montrer qu'Edward était bien là, allongé dans le lit d'hôpital, juste devant moi, mais ce que je vis me pétrifia. Il y avait bien un lit, oui, sauf qu'Edward n'était plus là. Les draps avaient été changés et le lit fait. Rien ne prouvait qu'à l'instant, je venais de parler à mon ami. Je tournai donc la tête en direction de la femme âgée, celle qui regardait la télé, mais elle non plus n'était pas là. Que se passait-il ?

-Mais... Je viens de lui parler à l'instant et la vieille dame, où est-elle ?

J'étais totalement perdue, je n'arrivai pas à comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Elle est partie il y a un an, me répondit la blonde en se levant.

Alors qu'elle m'aidait à me lever, voulant forcément me faire sortir, je me stoppai et elle me regarda.

-Quand vous dîtes qu'ils ont tous deux partis... Vous... vous-voulez dire qu'ils sont... Morts ?

-Oui, je suis désolée.

Je repris place sur la chaise. C'était impossible. Edward ne pouvait pas être mort il y a six mois, alors que je venais juste de lui parler. L'infirmière s'installa sur le lit qu'occupait Edward et me regarda.

-Etes-vous Isabella Swan ?

Je fus surprise par la question, mais répondis quand même à la positive.

-Je vois. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous venez ici, dans l'espérance de voir votre ami. Le même scénario se joue toujours, mais pas forcément avec le même médecin.

-Edward n'est pas mort, chuchotai-je.

-Monsieur Cullen est mort à cause de ses blessures, Isabella. Et auquel cas il serait toujours vivant aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas été comme avant. Je ne sais pas s'il vous en avait parlé, mais il était paralysé des jambes.

Je voulue répliquer, mais je n'en n'avais pas la force. L'infirmière sortie de sa poche une enveloppe.

-Je me doutais que vous seriez ici, alors j'ai apporté l'enveloppe que votre ami avait laissée pour vous. Mes collègues ne souhaitaient pas vous la donner, mais je juge que vous êtes en droit de la lire, puisque qu'elle est à votre nom.

-Merci, répondis-je en me saisissant de la lettre.

Lorsque j'ouvris l'enveloppe, j'en sortis un papier blanc, jauni à quelques endroits, tout comme l'était l'enveloppe. Rien que de voir sa belle écriture bien soigné et régulière, les larmes me montèrent instantanément aux yeux.

_Bella,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que c'est terminé. Je refuse que tu pleures pour moi, je ne mérite pas ça, vis plutôt ta vie. J'ai essayé d'être fort, je me suis battu, nous nous sommes battus. Je te serais à jamais reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, merci de m'avoir donné ton amour pendant six mois, d'être resté auprès de moi dans les moments les plus difficiles de toute ma vie. C'était dur de vivre avec la souffrance qui m'habitait, et tu dois à ce moment même te demander pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais informé de mes douleurs. Eh bien, je ne voulais tout simplement pas t'inquiéter et le seul fait de te voir était tout simplement de purs moments de joie et de bonheur. Ma souffrance m'importait peu quand tu étais là. Je te l'avais dit, je ne suis pas aussi fort que ce que tu prétendais. Je t'avais dit aussi que je n'étais pas négatif, juste réaliste. Mais je ne te cache pas que j'ai été impressionné. Vivre pendant six mois était plus que ce que je pensais. Peut-être était-ce parce que tu étais à mes côtés et que je me sentais plus fort, que j'étais soutenu, qu'il y avait peut-être un espoir qui pourrait me faire guérir et rester auprès de toi à tout jamais. Seulement, je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Je n'aurais pas été comme avant. Même si j'aurais été toujours vivant, cela n'aurait pas été le cas de mes jambes. J'ai perdu leur usage quelques temps après que l'on se soit avoué notre amour. Je ne voulais pas te rendre plus triste que tu ne l'étais déjà, alors j'ai préféré garder ça pour moi. Te rappelles-tu de ces moments passés ensemble ? Ces moments de rigolade, ces moments où l'on se projetait dans le futur, où l'on s'imaginait des enfants, une maison avec un grand jardin et pourquoi pas un chien ? Je ne pourrais pas réaliser tout ça avec toi, alors j'aimerai que tu exauces ma dernière requête. Réalise notre futur avec un autre homme. Je refuse que tu te prives du bonheur et de l'amour par ma faute. Je sais que tu le sais, mais même si je déteste Jacob Black, je suis certain que lui et toi formeriez un beau couple. Et comme je t'ai toujours dit, tant que tu vivras, je vivrais dans ton cœur._

_Je vous aimerai à jamais, Isabella Swan. _

_PS : J'espère que tu arriveras un jour à me pardonner de t'avoir abandonné en plein milieu du chemin. Tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur. _

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Edward Cullen. _

Je repliai la lettre que je remis dans l'enveloppe, et c'est là que je sentis autre chose. Je retournai l'enveloppe et un faible sourire étira mes lèvres en voyant ce qui tomba dans ma main. C'était une photo d'Edward, avec son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Une photo, voilà tout ce qu'il me restait de lui. Je gardai la photo dans ma main, avant de glisser l'enveloppe qui contenait la lettre, dans la poche de mon manteau. Edward était bel et bien parti. Les larmes inondaient mon visage, je n'arrivais pas à voir correctement. Tout était si flou. Moi qui avais cru que je lui avais parlé, ce n'était tout simplement que des souvenirs qui revenaient à la surface.

Je me sentais secouée, mais ne bougeais pas. Je ne savais pas qui était cette personne, peut-être la jeune infirmière, qui sait. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler, ni même de bouger. Juste rester là, figée, et me remémorer tous les moments que j'avais passé avec l'amour de ma vie. Avec l'Edward qui avait partagé les mêmes sentiments à mon égard, que ceux que j'éprouvais pour lui. La vie ne peut pas toujours être belle, encore une preuve aujourd'hui. Tous les gens que j'aimais partaient, ils s'effaçaient et il ne me restait d'eux que des souvenirs, des souvenirs, qui, malheureusement, ne pouvaient me les faire revenir.

**Si on faisait un flash back**

**On revenait en arrière **

**Pour te rappeler ce qu'tu me disais **

**Qu'on resterait ensemble jusqu'à redevenir poussières **

**Au final tout ça ce n'était que des paroles en l'air **

**Et j'ai pas vu que tu jouais **

**Toute cette histoire un jeu d'échecs dont tu étais la reine **

**Ohohoh **

Si revenir en arrière était possible, je remonterai le temps à notre première rencontre, à Edward et moi. Je lui aurais immédiatement sauté dessus et je l'aurais embrassé. Nous avions tous deux perdu trop de temps et maintenant... Notre amour était un échec.

"_-Je serais toujours là. Tant que tu auras besoin de moi, je serais à tes côtés. Toujours. Je resterais à jamais avec toi, jusqu'à ce que l'on redevienne poussières._ " Les paroles d'Edward me revinrent en mémoire. En cet instant, j'avais besoin de lui, mais il n'était pas là. Ou peut-être que si, sauf que je ne le voyais pas. Je n'étais pas redevenue poussière, mais Edward, oui. Il ne m'avait pas attendu.

**J'ai l'coeur en vrac et **

**Si je dérape c'est **

**Parce que t'es parti, aussi vite que t'es arrivé **

**Et tu t'en es allé avec un bout de moi **

**Maintenant **

Tout tournait tellement en moi. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Rester sur terre et essayer de vivre avec un cœur brisé ? Mon autre moitié de cœur n'était pas avec moi : je l'avais confié à l'homme de ma vie, mais il était partit avec. Jamais je ne pourrais le revoir. Edward faisait partie de moi et ce, à jamais.

**Tout ce qu'il me reste **

**C'est juste une photo de toi **

**Juste une photo de toi **

**Juste une photo de toi **

**Tout ce que tu m'laisses **

**C'est juste une photo de toi **

**Juste une photo de toi **

**Juste une photo de toi **

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na x2**

Oui, tout ce qu'il me restait, c'était une photo. Une simple petite photo. Edward m'avait juste laissé une photo de lui en plus de mes souvenirs. Je ne savais pas si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre en cet instant, ce que je ressentais. Mon monde venait de s'écrouler une nouvelle fois, et maintenant que j'étais plongée dans ce trou noir et profond, je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à en ressortir. Même un petit peu vivante.

**La musique qui s'arrête **

**Le rideau qui se baisse **

**Et mon sourire disparaît quand les lumières s'éteignent **

**Même les applaudissements ne pourront rien y faire **

**Et pour toi j'étais prête à remuer ciel et terre **

**Mais t'as pas vu tout c'que j'ai fais **

**J'ai perdu ma bataille il n'y a plus rien à faire **

**Ohohoh **

J'aurai beau sourire pour montrer que j'étais forte, que je n'étais pas aussi faible que j'en avais l'air, cela ne changerait rien. Edward était parti à tout jamais et cela était irréversible. J'aurai beau me battre pour essayer de surmonter le chagrin qui m'habitait, j'avais perdu d'avance. Je le savais. Les gens pourraient me soutenir, me dire qu'ils sont désolés, qu'ils comprenaient ce que je vivais, j'aurais juste envie de les envoyer bouler. Même s'ils me soutiendront, je me sentirais mal même s'ils seront désolés, cela ne me ramènerait pas Edward et s'ils me diront qu'ils comprennent ce que je traverse, ce serait totalement faux. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Tout le monde portait un amour différent pour telle ou telle personne. Aucun sentiment à l'égard de quelqu'un n'était pareil. Mais les gens n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre que leur compassion ne servait strictement à rien.

**J'ai l'coeur en vrac et **

**Si je dérape c'est **

**Parce que t'es parti, aussi vite que t'es arrivé **

**Et tu t'en es allé avec un bout de moi **

**Maintenant **

**Tout ce qu'il me reste **

**C'est juste une photo de toi **

**Juste une photo de toi **

**Juste une photo de toi **

**Tout ce que tu m'laisse **

**C'est juste une photo de toi **

**Juste une photo de toi **

**Juste une photo de toi **

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na x2 **

**Maintenant je maudis le jour où j't'ai rencontré **

**J'aurais pas dû te regarder **

**Si t'es plus là, tous ces souvenirs, qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?**

**Je veux juste t'oublier **

Si j'avais le don de pouvoir m'effacer la mémoire, je l'aurais fait depuis un moment. C'était inhumain de souffrir comme je souffrais. L'oublier signifierait que j'oublierais tous les moments de joie passé avec Edward. Or, ces moments étaient tout simplement géniaux. Le seul hic était que parfois, Edward avait mal, mais il ne souhaitait pas m'en informer. Il y avait aussi le décor : je n'avais jamais aimé les hôpitaux et le voir, là, allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital, faible et impuissant, était tout simplement une horreur.

**Maintenant je maudis le jour où j't'ai rencontré **

**J'aurais pas dû te regarder **

**Si t'es plus là, tous ces souvenirs, qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?**

**Je veux juste t'oublier **

**Tout ce qu'il me reste **

**C'est juste une photo de toi **

**Juste une photo de toi **

**Juste une photo de toi **

**Tout ce que tu m'laisse **

**C'est juste une photo de toi **

**Juste une photo de toi **

**Juste une photo de toi **

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na x2**

**Tout ce qu'il me reste **

**C'est juste une photo de toi **

**Juste une photo de toi **

**Juste une photo de toi **

**Tout ce que tu m'laisse **

**C'est juste une photo de toi **

**Juste une photo de toi **

**Juste une photo de toi **

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na x2**

Je me sentis de nouveau secouée, j'entendais des voix. L'une féminine, l'autre masculine, dirais-je. Mais je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Je voulais juste rester là, à contempler la photo de mon Adonis, mon Prince Charmant.

-Bella... Bella... Réveilles-toi...

Peu à peu, je repris conscience...

Je gémis et ouvris les yeux péniblement. La lumière me fit mal aux yeux, alors je les refermai, avant de les ouvrir à nouveau. J'étais allongée, aussi me mis-je en position assise. Devant moi, se trouvaient mes deux amis, Alice et Jasper. Ils avaient l'air inquiet.

-Bella, tu vas bien ? Me demanda Alice.

Je ne répondis pas, mais mon amie s'installa à côté de moi, Jasper de même, mais lui à ma droite.

-Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, lorsque l'image d'Edward apparut dans mon esprit.

-Il est... Mort, chuchotai-je.

-De quoi ? Qui est mort, Bella ? Me demanda Alice.

Je détournai la tête et croisai son regard. Elle était inquiète et confuse, cela se voyait, surtout pour sa confusion, grâce à ses sourcils froncés.

Ce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, c'était qu'Alice ne voyait pas de qui je voulais bien parler. Ne savait-elle donc pas qu'Edward n'était... Plus là ? Je décidai donc de me tourner vers Jasper et avalai une deuxième fois ma salive, avant de me lancer :

-Je... Je suis désolée, Jasper.

L'homme blond se contenta de froncer les sourcils, lorsque j'achevai ma phrase. Je soupirai et fermai les yeux fortement. Pourquoi tous deux ne comprenaient-ils pas ? Un rire nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres, lorsque je rouvris les yeux.

-Edward est mort et vous vous en moquez, leurs reprochai-je.

Mes amis s'échangèrent un regard et se sourirent.

-Bella, commença doucement Alice, en posant l'une de ses mains par dessus la mienne. Edward n'est pas... Mort. Il est dans le... Le coma, dans la chambre 103.

Je tournai vivement la tête en direction de mon amie et essayai de voir si elle me mentait. Mais son visage me prouvait qu'elle disait la vérité. Je cherchai donc du regard, la chambre 103, là où mon coéquipier dormait et je me rendis compte au passage, que je venais de m'endormir à l'hôpital ! Espérons seulement que je n'ai pas parlée, comme j'en ai l'habitude.

Je ne mis pas de temps à la voir, mais j'hésitai à y aller, mes poussées pas mes amis, je partie en direction de la porte, alors qu'Alice et Jasper restaient assient sur le banc. J'inspirai et expirai plusieurs fois tout en regardant le numéro de la chambre. Comment allait être Edward ? Dire que je n'avais pas peur de voir comment il était, serait mentir. J'avais très peur. Je me doutais qu'il n'était pas l'Edward dont j'avais eu l'habitude de voir toutes ces semaines. Mais me l'imaginer, faible, impuissant et dans le coma, me serrait le cœur.

J'entrai finalement, et refermai doucement la porte derrière moi. Lorsque je me retournai, je pus voir une très jolie femme, les cheveux couleur caramel, le visage en forme de cœur et des yeux chocolat, qui d'ailleurs me fixaient en me détaillant discrètement. Je m'avançai nerveusement. Il me semblait que c'était Esmée, la femme de Carlisle et la mère d'Edward et Jasper. Alice m'avait parlé d'elle une fois, comme une très gentille femme, qui adorait les enfants et était aussi très maternelle. La femme quitta sa chaise et se présenta :

-Bonjour, je suis Esmée Cullen, la femme de Carlisle et la mère d'Edward et Jasper.

Elle me souriait, mais je voyais parfaitement bien qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Quoi de plus normal, lorsque l'on apprend que son fils est dans le coma et ne se réveillera probablement jamais ?

-Bella Swan, ravie de vous connaître.

-Moi aussi, même si j'aurais aimée que ce soit dans de meilleures circonstances. Elle me sourit et poursuivit. Je vais vous laisser seule avec Edward, je vais y aller.

-Non non je... Ne partez pas à cause de moi...

-J'allais m'en aller de toute façon, me coupa-t-elle. A bientôt.

Esmée sortit de la chambre, alors que je prenais place sur la chaise grise qu'elle occupait quelques instants plus tôt.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas posé une seule fois mon regard sur Edward. Je n'osais pas : à l'intérieur de moi, j'étais totalement terrifiée à l'idée de le regarder. Carlisle m'avait expliqué qu'il était assez amoché, mais quel en était le résultat ? Je pris tout le courage que j'avais en moi et levai finalement les yeux. Les larmes montèrent instantanément, mais j'essayai de ne pas pleurer. Comme je l'avais pensé, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'Edward que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Son magnifique visage était marqué de partout, produit certainement par quelque chose qui possédait une lame plutôt fine. Un couteau me vint immédiatement à l'esprit et je serrai les poings. Je n'étais pas de nature violente, mais à cet instant, j'avais simplement envie de pleurer, mais aussi de massacrer la personne qui lui avait infligé ça. Ses avant-bras étaient également marqués par le même outil que celui qui avait infligé les blessures du visage. Même si il était marqué de partout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver beau. Ce qui choquait le plus, selon moi, était que malgré le fait qu'il ait toutes ces marques sur son corps, il semblait paisible. Son visage était serein. On aurait presque pu penser qu'il était seulement en train de dormir.

Je restai près d'une heure auprès d'Edward, à le contempler et à lui tenir la main pour le soutenir, même si ce contact me gênait beaucoup. Je voulais qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était pas tout seul pour traverser cette épreuve.

Je n'avais jamais été en contact avec une personne dans le coma, mais je savais seulement une chose : les personnes dans le coma peuvent parfois nous entendre et sentir notre présence, ce qui les aide à remonter à la surface et à quitter le trou noir dans lequel ils ont plongé. Ca leur donne confiance en eux et savent qu'ils ne seront pas seuls lors de leur réveil.

Alice me proposa de venir dormir chez elle, que Jasper n'en voyait aucun inconvénient, mais je préférais les laisser en couple que de les enquiquiner. Et puis, j'avais besoin de me retrouver chez moi, dans mes affaires, d'essayer de faire un peu le tri dans ma tête.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, il était vingt heures. Je laissai un SMS sur le portable d'Alice, pour la prévenir que j'étais bien rentré, comme elle me l'avait demandé, partis prendre une douche, puis enfilai mon pyjama.

Je ne mangeai pas ce soir-là. Je partis directement me coucher et lorsque je me mis sous les couvertures froides de mon lit, je me sentis bien seule et divaguai dans mes pensées.

J'aimais Edward du plus profond de mon être, cela ne servait à rien que je me voile la face. Je n'avais jamais osé lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment pour lui. Après tout, nous ne nous connaissions pas tant que ça. C'est vrai, quoi, je ne travaillais à la brigade que depuis un mois. Mais à présent, je regrettais fortement. Et si Edward ne se réveillait jamais ? Il n'aurait jamais su que je l'aimais. Il aurait peut-être été avec moi, le jour où il s'était fait agressé. Il aurait pu être là, à cet instant, dans mon lit, à me regarder et à me chuchoter à quel point il m'aimait. Mais m'aimait-il seulement ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais coupable du fait qu'il était dans le coma. Ce n'était pas de ma faute pourtant, mais j'en éprouvais un certain malaise. J'avais l'impression que les regards des autres voulaient simplement dire " Vois ce que tu as fais à ce pauvre Edward. " C'était certainement ridicule, mais je pensais ainsi.

La lettre d'Edward, dans mon rêve que j'avais fait à l'hôpital, me revint en mémoire. Est-ce que un jour nous emménagerons ensemble ? Aurons des enfants et un chien ? C'était un parfait futur, mais il y avait tellement d'étapes à franchir avant ! Comme le fait qu'il se réveille, que je lui dise ce que je ressens pour lui et que si j'ai un jour la chance de pouvoir sortir avec lui, que notre histoire dure.

Je soupirai. Si maman avait été là, elle m'aurait certainement dit que cela ne servait à rien que je me triture les méninges ainsi. Qu'il fallait que je vive au jour le jour, comme Dieu l'avait choisi. Et encore une fois, je lui aurais répondu qu'elle avait raison.

Je m'endormis peu de temps après, et cette nuit-là, pour la deuxième fois en une journée, je rêvai d'Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Aucunes larmes n'a coulée ? Si c'est le cas, ce n'était vraiment pas mon attention !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus et je pense que l'ont ce retrouvera le 6 juillet, car le 29, c'est mon anniversaire et je ne serais donc pas disponible, ou peut-être pourrais-je le 28, je verrais.**

**En attendant, prenez soin de vous et vives les vacances ! :)**


	14. Chapitre 12

**Salut salut ! J'ai fais mon possible pour vous postez le chapitre le 28 et je suis contente d'avoir réussie ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, cela fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et le prochain arrivera vers le 10 juillet au plus tard.**

**UN GRAND MERCI A MA BETA : caropat07 !**

**Bonne lecture et ont se retrouvent en bas !**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Point de vue d'Alice

Bella venait de rentrer dans la chambre d'Edward et lorsque je fus sûre qu'elle n'allait pas faire demi-tour, je me tournai vers Jasper.

-Bella pleurait pour Edward, tu te rends comptes ? M'exclamai-je.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si extraordinaire ?

Jazz ne comprenait pas ? Mais c'était pourtant tellement évident ! Tellement de choses le prouvaient, lorsque l'on faisait attention.

-Il me semble que Bella est amoureuse de ton frère, Jasper.

En réponse, mon chéri écarquilla les yeux et je me mis à rire de sa réaction. Les hommes, franchement, ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'œil !

-Tu n'as pas remarqué comment Bella regarde Edward ? Son regard est si tendre et amoureux lorsqu'elle le regarde. Elle lui sourit souvent et dès qu'il s'absente quelques minutes, elle le cherche du regard et n'est plus concentrée à ce qu'elle fait et puis, elle se tortille dans tous les sens, comme si elle avait peur d'être seule, de ne pas être en présence de ton frère.

Alors que mon copain allait répondre, je poursuivis en levant un doigt en l'air.

-Et aussi, Bella rougit parfois, lorsqu'Edward lui parle. On dirait qu'elle est mal à l'aise en sa présence, mais certainement parce qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle refuse de le montrer. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je n'ai rien remarqué de ça, Alice.

Je soupirai.

-J'essayerai de lui parler, on verra bien.

Peu de temps après que Bella soit entrée dans la chambre, Esmée en sortit et vint vers nous. Jasper se leva et serra sa mère dans ses bras.

-Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais ? Sanglota Esmée.

Mon cœur se serra. Esmée était une femme forte et cela me faisait mal de la voir pleurer comme ça. Elle souffrait, alors qu'elle ne méritait pas ça.

-Il se réveillera un jour, maman, t'en fait pas, répondit Jasper.

Me sentant de trop, je m'éclipsai un instant et partis à la machine à café qui était un étage plus bas. Le fait qu'Edward soit dans le coma m'affectait beaucoup, mais j'essayais de ne pas le montrer. Jasper savait que je considérais Edward comme mon propre frère et il faisait tout pour que je sois le moins triste possible, me disant que mon humeur faisait celle du bébé. Carlisle aussi me l'avait dit. Une maman triste rendait le bébé triste aussi, alors qu'une maman joyeuse faisait un bébé joyeux, enfin, vous comprenez le truc.

Lorsque j'eus mon café, je pris mon temps pour le boire. Je ne voulais pas remonter tout de suite, de peur qu'Esmée soit encore avec son fils. Je refusais de les déranger dans un moment pareil. Une femme arriva alors que j'avais presque terminé mon gobelet en plastique.

-Excusez-moi, je peux m'assoir ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs.

Je regardai autour de moi, mais il y avait encore plusieurs places. Alors que j'allais lui dire de partir, elle s'installa, puis me demanda de rester un moment, qu'elle souhaitait me parler. Je fronçai les sourcils, attendant néanmoins qu'elle prenne la parole pour qu'elle m'explique ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

-Je sais que vous êtes Alice Brandon, copine de Jasper Cullen et que vous faites partie du FBI.

La femme en face de moi commençait vraiment à m'intriguer. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? Moi-même je ne la connaissais pas, je ne l'avais jamais vue. Elle était brune, asses grande et était très jolie. Elle avait de jolis yeux gris.

-Je m'appelle Maria Swaht, je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, mais il faut que je voie Jasper au plus vite, s'il vous plait.

Maria me semblait terriblement désespérée et refuser était difficile, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir Jazz maintenant, il était occupé et puis, il avait la tête ailleurs en ce moment.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment, pour l'instant. Son frère vient de se faire hospitaliser parce qu'il est dans le coma et je... Donnez-moi vos cordonnées et il vous appellera quant il pourra, d'accord ?

-Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Vous avez de quoi noter ?

Point de vue de Jasper

Après avoir réconforté ma mère du mieux que je le pouvais, je patientai sur le banc que j'avais occupé quelques minutes plus tôt. Je savais qu'Alice était partie se chercher un café, depuis que nous étions à l'hôpital, elle n'arrêtait pas d'en prendre. Je savais qu'elle était sur les nerfs, depuis qu'Edward était hospitalisé. Elle qui était fille unique et qui avait toujours voulue avoir un frère, elle était contente d'avoir trouvé Edward, elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec lui.

Alice arriva peu de temps après que ma mère soit partie. Elle avait un papier dans les mains et la mine contrariée. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle vint s'installer à mes côtés et alors que j'allais la prendre dans mes bras, elle m'esquiva et prit la parole.

-Connais-tu Maria Swaht ?

J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Comment connaissait-elle ce nom ? Je ne lui avais jamais parlé d'elle. Voyant certainement que je ne répondais pas, elle se tourna vers moi.

-Oui ou non ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

-Oui, répondis-je. Pourquoi ?

-Elle est venue me voir à la cafeteria. Elle souhaitait te voir, mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment. J'ai son numéro de téléphone. Il faudra que tu la rappelles.

Elle me tendit le papier qu'elle avait en main. Il y avait écrit le prénom et le nom, ainsi que son numéro de téléphone.

-Qui est-elle ? Où l'as-tu rencontré ?

Je n'aimais jamais quand Alice me posait des questions. Surtout au sujet de Maria.

-Je l'ai connue au Texas, pendant notre coupure temporaire au niveau de notre couple.

Alice se figea. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un jour, Maria allait revenir dans ma vie.

-Parle-moi de ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

Alors que j'allais répondre, la porte de la chambre d'Edward s'ouvrit et Bella sortit, elle avait les yeux rougis. Elle s'avança vers nous et Alice lui proposa de venir dormir à la maison, mais elle refusa poliment et s'empressa de partir.

Le silence dura quelques secondes, avant que je ne prenne la parole.

-Rentrons et je t'expliquerais.

-Tout ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Tout.

Point de vue de Bella

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillais, je me sentais mal. J'avais terriblement mal à la tête et je me levai donc avec difficulté avant de partir dans la salle de bain pour prendre un médicament. J'aurai dû m'en douter : j'avais beaucoup trop pleuré.

Je partie ensuite dans la cuisine, pris un verre que je remplis, avant d'avaler la pilule en prenant une bonne gorgée d'eau fraîche.

Je bus une tasse de café et mangeai une tartine avec de la confiture, mais sans grand appétit. Je me forçai juste parce que je n'avais pas mangé hier soir, mais sinon, je n'avais pas faim. J'avais l'estomac noyé et je faisais que penser à Edward.

Après une bonne douche, j'enfilai un jeans noir, ainsi qu'un top de la même couleur, enfilai un gilet blanc et mis mes chaussures, avant de quitter mon appartement. Dans l'ascenseur, mon portable sonna, je m'empressai donc de le sortir de mon sac et répondis.

-Allô ?

-Bella ? C'est Alice. Je suis en bas de ton immeuble, je t'emmène ?

-Pourquoi pas, c'est gentil. J'arrive.

Je raccrochai et rangeai mon téléphone, avant que l'ascenseur n'arrive au rez-de-chaussée.

Dans la voiture, Alice ne parla pas, elle avait l'air plutôt contrarié, elle n'était pas aussi joyeuse qu'en temps normale et je m'inquiétais pour elle. Je n'osais pas parler, de peur de la blesser pour la moindre chose que je dirais. Mais pourtant, j'avais envie de lui demander pourquoi elle avait ce regard triste, même si l'on voyait parfaitement qu'elle essayait de dissimuler sa peine et de paraître aussi joyeuse que d'habitude.

Alice se gara au sous-sol de la brigade et sortit sans un mot. Je l'imitai et nous partîmes toutes les deux en direction de l'ascenseur. Mais lorsque nous nous engouffrâmes à l'intérieur, je n'en pouvais plus de ce silence pesant et décidai donc de le briser.

-Alice, pourquoi es-tu triste ?

Ma meilleure amie leva la tête vers moi et je pus voir que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qu'elle essayait de ne pas faire couler.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas, essaya-t-elle de me rassurer.

Je ne pus répondre, car les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle s'empressa de quitter l'habitacle en baissant la tête. Je soupirai, mais partis à mon bureau.

J'étais installée depuis plusieurs minutes à mon bureau, en train de réfléchir à une potentielle idée pour boucler enfin l'histoire sur les jeunes femmes, lorsqu'Alice me sortit de mes pensées.

-Je sais que c'était il y a un moment, mais j'ai toujours oublié de te demander.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ton dîner avec Black, c'était bien ?

-M'en parle pas...

_Dîner avec Jacob Black - Dix-neuf heures trente_

_Cela faisait une demi-heure que je patientai derrière la fenêtre de chez moi, que Jacob Black se pointe. Il m'avait bien dit qu'il passerait me prendre à dix-neuf heures, mais toujours aucune trace de lui. Si en plus il n'était pas ponctuel ! Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Jacob, mais il commençait un peu à m'énerver. Je soupirai et retournai dans ma salle de bain pour voir si comment j'étais, cela allait pour un restaurant cinq étoiles, qu'était le New Moon. New Moon signifiait nouvelle lune et était très réputé à New York. Il y avait le bar, où beaucoup de personnes de la brigade y allaient après le travail, et il y avait aussi le restaurant. D'après son nom, nous n'en n'avions pas l'impression, mais le restaurant New Moon ne servait que des repas italiens, étant donné que le propriétaire était d'origine italienne, plus précisément de Volterra. Il me semblait qu'il s'appelait Jackie Pecorino, mais je n'en étais pas certaine. _

_Devant mon miroir, je regardai ma coupe et me passai un rapide coup de brosse. Je m'étais lissée les cheveux, c'était très rare quand je le faisais. J'avais revêtu une robe noire sans manche et qui m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux, avec des escarpins assortis. Mon maquillage était assez léger, et pour une fois, je me trouvai plutôt belle. _

_Un coup de klaxon me fit sursauter et je partis voir à la fenêtre du salon qui donnait devant chez moi, si c'était le stupide avocat retardataire et soupirai de soulagement lorsque je le vis adossé à sa voiture, une Mercedes noire qui m'avait l'air flambant neuve. Je saisis mon sac à main, déposé sagement sur le comptoir de la cuisine et quittai mon appartement pour rejoindre l'homme qui me tiendrait compagnie une partie de la soirée. _

_Arrivée à sa hauteur, je l'inspectai en vitesse. Il avait mis un beau smoking, assez original. Il était rouge, mais avec une chemise noire et les chaussures de la même couleur. Les deux couleurs ensembles étaient très jolies et cela lui allait plutôt bien, je devais l'avouer. Cela contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau mate et ses cheveux courts de couleur noire bien prononcée. _

_Il embrassa délicatement ma joue, me faisait rougir. J'avais l'impression de me trouver dans le siècle dernier. _

_-Tu es magnifique, chuchota-t-il ensuite dans le creux de mon oreille. _

_Je rougis encore plus, si c'était possible. Je n'étais pas habituée d'avoir des compliments ainsi, surtout de la part d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas vraiment. _

_-Merci, Jacob. Tu n'es pas mal non plus, souris-je. _

_-Appelle-moi Jack si tu veux, répondit-il en souriant._

_Je hochai la tête, puis il m'incita à entrer dans le véhicule, en déposant sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Il m'ouvrit la portière, tel un parfait gentleman et patienta que j'aie bouclé ma ceinture pour fermer. Il vint ensuite prendre place derrière le volant et le silence se fit jusqu'à ce que nous entrâmes dans le restaurant._

_-Bonjour, j'ai fait une réservation cette après-midi._

_-Vous êtes ? Demanda le majordome._

_-Jacob Black et ma femme, Ambrella. _

_Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive. Avais-je bien entendu ? Avait-il bien dit que j'étais sa femme et que je m'appelais Ambrella ? _

_L'homme nous conduisit jusqu'à notre table, qui avait une nappe blanche, des couverts de couleur crème, avec un trait en or qui dessinait le contour. Une rose était posée entre les deux assiettes et seule notre table possédait ce supplément. Jack tira ma chaise, je m'installai sans rien dire, alors qu'il prenait place en face de moi et que les cartes furent apportées._

_Je cherchai les prix sur la carte, mais ne les trouvaient pas. Cela commençait sérieusement à m'énerver, déjà que j'étais sur les nerfs à cause de Black, mais si en plus les menus ne possédaient pas de prix, je sentais que j'allais exploser. Vous vous dîtes certainement que m'énerver juste pour des prix est hallucinant ? Certainement, mais quand on m'énervait avant, tout m'énervait. _

_-Ambrella, chérie, as-tu choisis ? _

_Avant de lui répondre, je lui écrasai le pied à l'aide de mon talon et lui fis mon plus beau sourire._

_-Les spaghettis à la bolognaise coûtent combien ? _

_Jack était rouge, il essayait de contenir sa douleur. Avais-je trop appuyé ? Tant mieux. _

_-Chérie, tu m'as écrasée le pied et ça fait mal, murmura-t-il les dents serrées. _

_-Oh, désolée. Je m'étais justement posé la question : Qu'avais-je bien pu écraser ? J'avais deux idées en tête. Sois un rat, sois une souris. Et non, c'est toi, vraiment désolée bébé._

_S'il voulait jouer, j'étais partante. Je lui refis mon plus beau sourire et lui reposais la question._

_-Le prix des spaghettis à la bolognaise n'est pas affiché sur ma carte._

_Jacob rit discrètement._

_-Les prix ne sont jamais inscrits sur les menus des femmes._

_-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je._

_-C'est ainsi, par politesse. C'est toujours les hommes qui paient. _

_-Oh, je vois._

_Le serveur arriva quelques instants plus tard et je lui donnai ma commande. Black choisit des lasagnes et lorsque le serveur quitta notre table, Jacob me fit un reproche._

_-Ce n'est pas un petit bistro ici, tu aurais au moins pu mettre des bijoux. Je sais pas, un collier et des boucles d'oreilles. Etait-ce trop demandé ?_

_Il commençait réellement à m'énerver._

_-Vois-tu, mon chéri, j'aurai pu, bien entendu, mais sachant que je dînais avec toi, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. _

_-Et pourquoi donc ?_

_-Je ne me fais belle que pour ceux qui le méritent._

_-Je suis ton mari, tout de même ! S'offusqua-t-il tout bas. _

_Je n'eus pas le loisir de lui répondre, car le serveur revint avec notre commande et une bouteille de vin en plus, qu'il déposa à côté de Jacob. Le serveur repartit et Jack nous servit à chacun un verre. Je m'empressai d'en boire quelques gorgées. Je sentais que pour que je reste ici jusqu'à la fin du repas, il fallait que l'alcool m'aide. Bien sûr, Jack me réprimande pour mon indélicatesse quant au fait de boire mon verre avec autant d'empressement. Je soupirai. La soirée allait être longue, très longue._

_Pendant le repas, Jacob envoya un texto à je ne sais qui. Lui qui me demandait d'avoir de bonnes manières, trouvait juste de sortir son téléphone pour envoyer un SMS. Non mais je vous jure... Il me parlait de temps à autre de son travail, des cas qu'il avait à faire et franchement, je n'accrochai vraiment pas. J'avais simplement envie de dormir. _

_-Demain, j'ai un procès. Cela te dirait de venir voir comment je procède ?_

_-Sincèrement ? Demandai-je._

_Il hocha la tête._

_-J'ai des choses plus importante à faire que de venir te voir._

_Il ne répondit pas et je continuai de manger. La seule chose dont je n'avais pas à me plaindre, c'était la nourriture. C'était vraiment délicieux et heureusement, sinon je crois que je serais partie. Et dire que mes amies m'avaient prévenu de ne pas sortir avec lui. _

_Le dessert fut apporté peu de temps après que nous ayons terminé notre plat chaud. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, Jacob avait choisi en parlant dans l'oreille du serveur. C'était une part de gâteau au chocolat, un gâteau tout simple, mais lorsque je le goûtais, je fondai littéralement. Le dessert aussi était exquis._

_-Quand pourrons-nous nous revoir ? _

_Je faillis recracher mon morceau de gâteau tellement je ne m'y attendais pas. Je bus une gorgée de vin pour avaler ce qui ne passait pas et lui répondis, en souriant hypocritement. _

_-Parce que tu pensais que je voulais te revoir ? Et de toute façon, nous ne sommes même pas mari et femme. _

_Je terminai mon gâteau dans le silence, Jacob ne porta plus aucun regard sur moi et quand nous eûmes terminé, il régla la note puis nous partîmes._

_Cette fois-ci, il ne m'ouvrit pas la portière avant, mais ce n'était vraiment pas grave. J'étais assez grande pour pouvoir ouvrir une portière, après tout. Dans le véhicule, le silence était pesant, mais pas gênant. Et même si il avait été gênant, je n'aurais pas cherché à parler. _

_Passer une soirée catastrophique avec un homme : Fait. _

_Sortir avec un homme qui modifie votre prénom : Fait._

_Sortir avec un homme qui vous prend pour sa femme : Fait._

_Gifler l'homme en question : Pas encore fait._

_Cette dernière requête n'avait pas été encore réalisée, mais j'étais certaine que j'allais la réaliser ce soir. J'avais tellement envie de lui en mettre une pour le remercier de la soirée de merde que j'avais passée !_

_Lorsque nous arrivâmes en bas de chez moi, Jack arrêta le véhicule et se tourna vers moi._

_-J'espère que la soirée t'a plu, Ambrella. _

_Pourquoi m'appelait-il ainsi ? J'eu envie de le gifler, mais me retins. _

_-Au revoir, Jacob. _

_J'allais quitter la voiture, mais Black me retint par le bras et il approcha son visage du mien. J'eus une grimace, avant de le gifler. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Je savais bien que je le giflerai avant de partir. _

_Gifler l'homme en question : Fait._

_Il se recula vivement de moi et se tint la joue. D'accord, j'y avais été surement un peu fort, mais il le méritait, non ? _

_-Ambrella, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ma puce ?_

_Je sortis du véhicule et avant de claquer la portière, lui répondis :_

_-Pour commencer, je ne suis pas ta puce ou ta femme ou je ne sais autre connerie. Deuxièmement, je m'appelle Isabella et non Ambrella. Et troisièmement, j'espère ne pas te revoir de si tôt !_

_Fin du souvenir_

Tellement qu'Alice riait, elle en était devenue toute rouge et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Moi aussi je riais. Finalement, cela n'avait pas été si terrible que ça, j'avais pu remettre Jacob Black à sa place et au moins sa venue dans la brigade se faisait rare. Ah oui, j'avais eu le privilège de le gifler et cela avait été ma partie favorite.

-J'espère que tu nous écouteras, maintenant, fit Alice en essayant de s'arrêter de rire.

-Oh que oui, je vous écouterai, promis-je.

La bonne humeur resta, même si, quelques fois, je surprenais mon amie en train d'essuyer son visage. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle pleurait et aussi pourquoi Jasper n'était pas venu ce matin.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Alice, Rosalie et moi partîmes manger un morceau dans le restaurant où Edward et moi y avions déjeuné. Léah était très triste de ce qui était arrivé à son " client préféré ", comme elle le disait. Lorsque nous finîmes de manger, Rosalie quitta la table pour aller aux toilettes avant de partir. Je pris donc les devants et demandai à Alice :

-Pourquoi pleurais-tu ce matin, Alice ? Et pourquoi Jasper n'est pas là ?

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimées ce chapitre. **

**Alors, à votre avis, pourquoi Alice pleurait-elle ? Et pourquoi Jazz est-il absent ? Que pensez-vous que cache Maria ?**

**J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le rendez-vous entre Jacob et Bella et j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécier.**

**Ont ce retrouvent en juillet !**

**REVIEWS = TEASER ( L'explication sur ce que cache Maria )**


	15. Chapitre 13

**Bonsoir, je vous livre ce chapitre avec un peut de retard, mais ma correctrice, qui est géniale d'ailleurs, ( ****_caropat07_**** ) n'a pas pu me corriger plus tôt.**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, cela me fait très très plaisir !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 13

_-Pourquoi pleurais-tu ce matin, Alice ? Et pourquoi Jasper n'est pas là ?_

J'attendais la réponse de mon amie. Je ne savais pas si elle allait me répondre, mais j'espérais qu'elle allait se confier à moi, tout comme Rosalie m'avait avoué son passé dans les débuts où l'on se connaisait. Si elle ne désirait pas me dire pourquoi elle était triste ce matin et même encore un peu maintenant, je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir. Moi-même je ne souhaitais pas parler de mon passé. C'était trop dur. Voir Alice pleurer et triste était difficile aussi. Elle qui était toujours joyeuse, souriante et qui riait constamment, n'était plus là. C'était une Alice triste, qui avait de légers sourires et dont son rire n'était presque pas présent. Elle n'avait pas son sourire dynamique qu'elle avait l'habitude d'avoir. Cela me faisait mal de voir mon amie ainsi.

Rosalie revint et je fus triste que ma meilleure amie ne m'aie pas répondu, mais alors que Rosalie allait parler, Alice lui demanda de s'asseoir et elle commença à tout raconter.

-Hier, à l'hôpital, pendant que toi, Bella, tu étais avec Edward, je suis descendue à la cafétaria car Jasper consolait sa mère et je souhaitais leurs laisser un peu d'intimité. Avec mon café, je me suis installée à une table et peu de temps après, une femme est venue me voir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait qui j'étais et elle savait aussi que j'étais la petite amie de Jasper. Elle souhaitait d'ailleurs lui parler, que c'était urgent. Elle était déspespérée, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui parler pour l'instant, alors j'ai pris son numéro de téléphone et je suis retournée voir Jasper qui m'attendait. Je lui ai présenté le papier, avec le prénom, le nom et le numéro de la jeune femme. Elle s'appelle Maria Swaht. Je lui ai demandé qui elle était, s'il la connaisait. Et... Il m'a tout raconté.

Les larmes dévalaient à une vitesse hallucinante sur les joues de mon amie et mon coeur se serra à cette vue. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler et elle poursuivit :

-Maria Swaht est une jeune femme que Jasper avait rencontré au Texas il y a sept ans. A ce moment-là, nous étions en couple, mais nous avions fait une coupure temporaire, le temps que je parte en France pendant deux ans, avec ma demi-soeur Mary, pour mes études. Jasper, lui, avait décidé de quitter New York et il est allé au Texas, seul. Il a rencontré Maria, elle travaillait à une station service avec son père et Jazz avait besoin de refaire le plein de sa voiture. La fille le lui a fait, et pendant ce temps ils ont beaucoup discuté. Jasper allait, par la suite, presque tous les jours la voir et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Alice n'arrivait plus à parler, elle pleurait beaucoup trop. Je la serrai encore plus contre moi, sans pour autant lui faire de mal. Je souhaitais juste lui prouver que j'étais là pour elle, que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là pour l'aider.

-Il lui a fait un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda doucement Rose.

Alice hocha la tête.

-Il l'a appelée hier soir et ils ont discuté pendant des heures. C'est après qu'il m'a expliqué.

Mon amie rit nerveusement.

-Il est père d'un enfant de six ans qui s'appelle Jason, et Maria veut qu'il ait la garde définivitement.

-Quoi ?! Elle ne veut plus de son gamin ? S'exclama Rosalie.

Rose adorait les enfants et elle détestait plus que tout que des parents abandonnent leurs enfants. Là, ce n'était pas pareil, mais le fait que Maria ne veuille plus jamais voir son fils ne pouvait que la mettre en rogne.

Alice hocha la tête négativement.

-Et que compte faire Jasper ?

-Je n'en n'ai aucune idée, avoua Alice. Depuis qu'il m'a tout expliqué, je ne lui ais plus adressé la parole.

Notre conversation s'arrêta là. Alice était plongée dans ses pensées et dès que Rose et moi lui parlions, elle ne répondait pas. Je la comprenais, en plusieurs années de vie commune et non seulement enceinte, apprendre que son copain était déjà père, faisait mal.

Nous retournâmes toutes les trois au commissariat et Rosalie partit directement à son service, c'est à dire à la morgue. Elle avait encore un nouveau corps. Il fallait trouver au plus vite le ou les responsables de ces meurtres.

Les jours passaient, faisant ainsi que deux semaines passa où chaque soir, après avoir quitté le travail, je partais à l'hôpital pour rester à peu près une heure à son chevet. L'état d'Edward restait stable, malgré que les chances qu'il se réveille un jours étaient minimes. Un médecin m'avait dit qu'il avait reçu plusieurs coups sur la tête, des coups forts et que son crâne avait été endommangé et qu'il risquerait certainement d'en ressortir avec des séquelles, dans le cas où il se réveillerait.

Jasper était revenu à la brigade le lendemain de son absence et il avait plusieurs fois essayé de parler à Alice, de s'expliquer, mais elle ne voulait pas savoir et l'évitait le plus possible. Elle avait même demandé à Carlisle si elle pouvait faire équipe avec moi, le temps qu'Edward se réveille et se rétablisse pour reprendre le travail et bien sûr, son beau-père avait accepté. Jasper travaillait donc avec Tyler, mon ancien coéquipier temporaire.

Nous étions mardi et il était dix heures du matin, lorsque Carlisle nous demanda d'aller à la banque, celle située à proximité de la Sixième Avenue, entre la quarante-deuxième et la quarante-troisième rue, en face de Bryant Park, dans le quartier de Midtown. Il nous avait dit qu'un corps avait été retrouvé et qu'il fallait donc examiner la ruelle et en même temps interroger les employés de la banque, s'ils avaient entendu quelque chose ou si leurs caméras de surveillance d'extérieures montraient le meurtre.

Dans la voiture de patrouille, c'est moi qui conduisais. Alice ne parlait pas, elle était tout le temps plongée dans ses pensées en ce moment, malgré que ce soit moins qu'avant. Elle regardait par la fenêtre et je ne pouvais donc pas déchiffrer son visage. Je soupirai et elle se tourna vers moi.

-Qui a-t-il, Bella ?

Elle semblait inquiète. Or, c'était plutôt moi qui devait m'inquiéter pour elle. Mon amie avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, montrant ainsi son manque de sommeil.

-Alice, tu n'es plus la même ces derniers temps. Ressaisis-toi, nom de Dieu !

Cela commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Je n'arrivais pas à accepter le fait de voir l'une des mes meilleures amies dans un piteux état. Je ne supportais absolument pas me retrouver faible face à une situation.

-Mais que ferais-tu à ma place, Bella ?! S'énerva-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait ! Mais merde, quoi ! Je connais Jasper depuis que nous sommes gosses et apprendre qu'il m'a trompé, c'est...

Elle se tut un instant, avant de reprendre.

-Désolée de t'avoir crié dessus, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Etant arrivées devant la banque, je me garai et une fois que j'eus coupé le moteur, je pris la parole.

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, que tu ne pourras pas oublier ça, mais cela fait sept ans. D'accord, le fait qu'il soit père et qu'il va certainement devoir garder cet enfant est un choc, mais tu ne peux pas abandonner Jazz. Pour ton bien, parce que tu l'aimes, mais aussi pour votre enfant qui pointera le bout de son nez dans sept mois.

Alice soupira mais me sourit.

-Tu as certainement raison. J'essayerai de lui parler ce soir.

Elle quitta le véhicule et je l'imitai, alors que nous partions dans la petite ruelle à droite de la banque, là où le corps avait été trouvé.

Toutes deux, nous ne fûmes nullement étonnées de voir du sang séché sur le sol. Comme les précèdentes, la victime avait été tuée ici. Je cherchai le moindre indice, mais n'en trouvai pas, jusqu'à ce que mon amie m'interpelle, me demandant de venir. Elle avait mis des gants transparents et tenait un petit bout de papier entres les mains.

-Encore l'un de ces fameux papiers ?

A chaque fois qu'un corps était trouvé, il y avait un papier signé du mystérieux " J ". Nous cherchions d'ailleurs toujours qui cela pouvait être, mais sans aucun succès.

-Oui, répondit Alice. Mais... Ce n'est pas la même phrase habituelle.

-Fais voir, lui demandai-je.

_Je suis tellement désolée d'infliger cela, mais j'y suis obligée. _

_Chers Agents, je tenais à vous prévenir que chaque soir, ce ne sera pas une femme, mais deux qui seront tuées. J'aimerai pouvoir venir vous voir, car je ne supporte plus d'assister au spectacle de ces femmes en train de souffrir parce que mon patron leur brûle les jambes, de voir toutes ces larmes couler, c'est tout simplement horrible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veux que je regarde à chaque fois, mais je ne supporte plus. Mon maître ne sait pas que j'écris cette lettre, ni les autres mots pour que les jeunes femmes reposent en paix. S'il savait, il me tuerait. De même que si je venais vous voir. _

_Si les flics se pointent pour l'arrêter, il m'en tiendra pour responsable et je mourrais._

_Même si ce n'est pas moi. _

_J._

Je fronçais les sourcils. Cette femme m'avait l'air tellement désespérée et paniquée. On arrivait à sentir sa détresse, son désacord au sujet de tuer ces pauvres jeunes femmes.

-Oh mon dieu, deux femmes maintenant ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire alors que ma collègue mettait le papier dans un sachet.

-Allons voir les employés.

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'Alice et moi patientions, pour que le patron du bâtiment nous reçoivent. Alice et moi n'arrêtions pas de lire et relire la lettre de la mystérieuse jeune femme, essayant de chercher le moindre indice à travers les mots, mais nous n'en voyions aucun.

-Bella, chuchota Alice. Regarde à ta droite.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant Tanya Dénali en train de chuchoter dans l'oreille d'un des employés. Que faisait-elle là ? Nous la vîmes donner de l'argent, une liasse de billets. Elle se recula de l'employé et quitta la banque avec un grand sourire.

-C'est louche.

-Oui, approuva Alice.

-On l'arrête et on appelle un agent pour qu'il vienne la chercher ?

-Ok, peut-être qu'en l'interrogeant nous en tirerons des informations.

Nous sortîmes donc en vitesse de la banque, chacune avec son arme en main.

-Tanya Dénali, arrêtez-vous !

La concernée se retourna, surprise, avant de se mettre à courir. Ma vieille, avec des talons aiguilles, tu n'iras pas loin.

Alice et moi étions toutes deux en baskets ( obligatoire lorsque nous travaillons ), et nous nous mîmes à lui courir après. Je souris lorsqu'elle tomba au sol en se tordant la cheville. Je sortis mes menottes, alors qu'Alice lui lisait ses droits. Tanya essaya de s'échapper, pour m'empêcher de lui attacher les mains, mais Alice lui barra le passage et je pus lui mettre les bracelets de métal.

* * *

**A dans une semaine. :)**


	16. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour ! Veuillez excuser mon retard, je sais que j'aurai dû poster le chapitre mardi, mais ma correctrice se préparait à partir en vacances, donc elle n'avait pas pu me corriger mon chapitre. Quoi qu'il en soit, le voici. Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement ma béta : caropat07 !**

**Merci aussi à vous de me lire et de me laisser des commentaires, cela me fait très plaisir ! :)**

**Avez-vous lu le nouveau prologue ? Je l'ai amélioré, qu'en pensez vous ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Alice avait appellé l'un des agents de la brigade et il était venu chercher Tanya. Mon amie et moi étions ensuite retourné à la banque et nous nous étions directement dirigées vers l'employé que Tanya avait accosté. Il nous avait dit qu'elle lui avait donné de l'argent pour qu'il efface les caméras de surveillance. Preuve que les caméras montraient certainement quelque chose. Malheureusement pour nous, le temps que l'on arrête Tanya et que nous attendions l'arrivée de Bryan, l'employé avait déjà effacé les vidéos. Ensuite, nous avions été appellées par le patron des lieux et nous étions en ce moment même, dans son bureau.

-Désirez-vous un café ? Nous demanda-t-il.

Je répondis que non, alors qu'en même tant, Alice avait répondu oui. Je lui mis un coup de coude, lui faisait comprendre que non.

-Nous n'allons pas nous éterniser ici, 'Lice, chuchotai-je.

-En fait, pas de café pour moi non plus, merci, fit mon amie.

-Comme vous voudrez, marmonna-t-il.

La banque était un grand bâtiment très imposant et plutôt joli, décoré avec beaucoup de goût et de richesse, et moi qui m'attendais à trouver un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, je m'étais retrouvé, - sans paraître vulgaire - sur le cul : le patron avait une vingtaine d'années et n'était pas du tout aimable. Les patrons, me direz-vous, ne sont jamais très polis à cause de l'argent qui leur monte à la tête !

Il s'installa derrière son bureau et nous invita à prendre place en face de lui. Une plaque en métal gris, avec une écriture foncée, attira mon attention, alors que je m'installai. Je pouvais y lire le nom de famille du chef : N. Polard.

-Bon, que désirez-vous savoir ?

-Vous nous avez appellé au sujet de la découverte d'un corps ce matin, et ma collège et moi désirions savoir si un quelconque bruit avait été perçu hier soir, expliquai-je.

-Non, aucun bruit n'a été entendu, puisque aucun employé ne travaillait. Nous travaillons de jour, pas de nuit, rajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Aucun garde du corps ? Demanda Alice.

-Si, bien sûr que si, en cas de braquage.

-Et ils n'ont rien entendu ? Poursuivit ma collègue.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il las. Ils ont disparu.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit plutôt ?

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir lancé un avis de recherche ?

-Ce sont des gardes parmi tant d'autres. Disparus, remplacés.

Alice fut surprise par ses propos, tout comme je l'étais.

-Pourriez-vous venir dans la journée pour déposer un avis de recherche, s'il vous plait ?

-D'accord, soupira-t-il.

Nous partîmes quelques minutes plus tard et nous nous dirigâmes vers la voiture de fonction.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Je conduis !

Arrivées à la brigade, je partis taper le rapport de ce qu'avait donné notre entrevue, alors qu'Alice partait en direction de la morgue, pour en savoir un peu plus sur la jeune femme retrouvée quelques heures plus tôt.

Point de vue d'Alice

Dans l'ascenseur de la brigade, attendant d'être arrivée à la morgue, je rêvassai. Bella avait raison, c'était il y a sept ans maintenant. Même si j'en voulais profondément à Jasper, je devais essayer de l'accepter. De toute façon, c'était fait, alors... Et comme Isabella avait dit, il fallait que je pense à mon enfant. Je refusais qu'il ait des parents séparés. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et envoyai un texto à Jasper.

_Je dors toujours chez Bella, mais j'aimerai te parler après le travail. On se retrouve où ?_

_A._

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, je m'empressai de ranger mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jeans, avant de sortir de la cabine.

-Ma pauvre, tu m'avais l'air d'avoir de belles jambes... Dommage qu'elles aient été brûlées... J'espère que tu n'as pas trop souffert.

Je me raclai la gorge pour annoncer mon arrivée, mais ce n'eut pas l'air de marcher, puisqu'elle continua de parler.

-Tes cheveux sont si doux... Si tu avais été blonde et non brune, tu aurais fait une parfaite Barbie ! Enfin... Il faudrait que tu aies un plus beau visage, je pense... Ma foi, tu reposes en paix maintenant, alors...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, ce qui fit que Rosalie releva la tête et croisa mon regard. Elle me sourit.

-Salut, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venue pour te demander si tu avais trouvé une marque d'ADN sur le corps de ta " Barbie ".

-Désolée, mais non, je n'ai rien trouvé.

Je soupirai, alors qu'elle continuait.

-Je me suis dit que, étant donné que les traces de strangulation au cou sont dûes à une ceinture, il y aurait probablement des traces, mais rien.

-Même après tous ces corps, il n'y a jamais de traces ?

Je commençais à en avoir vraiment marre. Ne trouverions-nous jamais le ou les responsables ? Tellement de personnes avaient perdu la vie, et se sentir si impuissant face à une situation était tout simplement horrible !

-Ca ne peut plus durer, 'Lice. Je... Je replonge dans mon passé et... Et je retombe dans le gouffre dans lequel j'étais tombée autrefois. Si ça continue, je vais être obligée de demander à Carlisle si je peux arrêter d'exercer le temps de l'enquête.

Je pris Rose dans mes bras et chuchotai à son oreille :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on arrêtera ce meurtrier bientôt.

Point de vue de Bella

Lorsque je quittai mon service, je ne rentrai pas imméditament chez moi. Je fis un détour à l'hôpital, il fallait que j'aille voir Edward, que je lui parle. Qu'il m'entende ou pas n'avait absolument aucune importance. Quand j'avais appris que mon coéquipier était à l'hôpital, que j'ai appris qu'il était dans le coma, j'avais cru le perdre. Alors il fallait que je lui avoue mes sentiments. Conscient ou non. Cela m'enlèverait un poids de sur mes épaules.

Je poussai doucement la porte de la chambre 103. Mon coeur ratait inexplicablement un battement à chaque fois que je le voyais sur ce lit d'hôpital. Si blanc, si figé, tel une statue de marbre... Les cicatrices sur son visage commençaient à disparaître petit à petit, et les quelques bleus avaient jauni par les jours passés. Il faisait peur à voir, mais il restait néanmoins avec son charme, même si son visage marqué ne lui allait pas. Il avait aussi une barbe de plusieurs jours, que les infirmières rasaient une fois par semaine.

Je ne supportais plus non plus de voir toutes ses machines reliées à lui, le tube à oxygène dans sa bouche. Seul ce tube le faisait respirer. C'était ce qui le faisait vivre et le monitoring était la voix de son coeur. Et comme chaque jour que je venais, j'avais peur qu'il émette un son strident, montrant qu'il était mort, malgré le fait qu'il avait un tube dans la bouche et que cela le maintenait en vie.

Je me saisis de la seule chaise de la pièce et la plaçai devant le lit d'Edward, avant de m'y installer. Comme à mon habitude, je pris délicatement sa main et dessinai des petits cercles dessus. J'avais pris l'habitude de faire ça, et aujourd'hui, j'allai passer une étape de plus. J'allais commencer à lui parler, à lui confier ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Peut-être allait-il m'entendre, mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, la gorge nouée par le chagrin qui m'habitait. Pourquoi toutes les personnes qui m'entouraient me faisaient souffrir ? La mort de mes parents, l'abandon de mon frère et à présent mon collègue qui s'avérait être l'homme que j'aimais, se trouvait dans le coma. Avais-je donc si peu de chance ?

Un souvenir vint m'atteindre, faisant contracter mon coeur de douleur. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai retourner à ce moment !

- Flash back -

_Edward avait voulu que nous nous arrêtions dans un parc, plus précisément à Central Park et que nous mangions un morceau ensemble. J'avais été très heureuse de sa proposition et émue qu'il veuille manger avec moi et passer du temps en ma compagnie. J'avais essayé de cacher cette joie au fond de moi, mais Edward m'avait démasquée._

_-Tu es si heureuse que je te propose de déjeuner avec moi ?_

_Edward avait employé un ton de surprise. J'avais d'ailleurs été étonnée qu'il soit aussi surpris. Cela ne voulait pas dire que parfois, nous nous lançions quelques répliques sanglantes,que je ne désirais pas rester plus de temps qu'il ne fallait avec lui. _

_-Tu n'es pas méchant, rétorquai-je. _

_Peu de temps plus tard, nous étions installés sur un banc en train de manger un sandwich. Nous parlions de tout et de rien et nos coudes se touchaient presque. J'aimais la proximité entre nous, même si j'aurai bien aimé que nous soyions encore plus proches. _

_-Ta compagnie est agréable._

_Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais dis ça, mais je l'avais dis. Je n'osai pas regarder sa réaction, mais j'avais finalement tourné discrètement la tête en sa direction et j'avais vu un petit sourire flotter sur ses lèvres parfaites. _

_-Moi aussi j'aime bien être avec toi._

_Mon coeur s'était gonflé d'un incroyable bonheur. Je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'il ne réponde rien, ou qu'il mente, mais il avait été sincère. La franchise s'était entendue dans sa voix._

_L'après-midi nous étions retourné au travail, mais mes pensées n'étaient tournées que sur le repas que nous avions partagé sous les quelques rayons de soleil. _

- Fin du flash back -

Cette journée avait été géniale, même si rien de spécial ne s'était produit. Avoir simplement été aux côtés d'Edward un peu plus longtemps que prévu avait juste était grandiose. Je m'étais sentie revivre, comme si l'abandon de mon frère n'avait jamais eu lieu, ainsi que la mort de mes parents. Je m'étais sentie à peu près entière.

Un autre souvenir vint à mon esprit, mais celui-ci me fit déverser une larme.

- Flash back -

_Alice arriva en sautillant jusqu'à moi. J'avais dû mal à accepter sa joie, alors qu'Edward était dans le coma depuis deux jours. N'était-elle pas affectée par ce qui arrivait à son beau-frère ? Je soupirai alors que mon amie avait un grand sourire sur son petit visage de lutin. Ce n'est que quand elle fut à ma hauteur que je pris conscience qu'elle avait une carte blanche rectangulaire dans les mains. _

_-Tiens, Bella ! C'est pour toi !_

_Je me saisis de la carte et Alice me pria de me dépêcher de l'ouvrir. _

_Sur la page de garde de la carte, je pouvais lire d'une écriture noire tapée à l'ordinateur : Invitation pour Bella Swan._

_Je souris et l'ouvris. _

_Cette fois-ci, l'écriture bleu avait été écrite à la main, mais je ne reconnus pas l'écriture. _

_"Bella,_

_Nous serions tous heureux que tu sois présente pour le repas de Noël qui aura lieu le vingt quatre décembre au soir. Ta présence sera attendue pour quatorze heures, sous les ordres d'Alice qui prévoit plusieurs choses pour toi. _

_Il nous manque déjà une personne pour ce repas, mais nous espérons sincèrement qu'il n'en manquera pas deux. _

_Tu dois certainement te dire que fêter Noël alors qu'Edward est dans le coma ne se fait pas. Tu as raison, mais sache qu'Edward n'aurait pas voulu que nous nous privions des traditions de la famille par sa faute. C'est dur pour nous, néanmoins. _

_J'espère que l'on te verra à ce repas._

_Esmée et le reste de la famille."_

_Je fermai la carte et tombai sur une photo de famille. _

_-C'était au Noël dernier, précisa Alice._

_En effet, toutes les personnes présentes avaient un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête et faisaient son plus beau sourire. Il y avait Esmée, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie. Je souriais. Ils étaient tous très beaux. _

_-Désolée, Alice. Mais je ne pourrais pas venir la semaine prochaine, répondis-je en lui tendant la carte._

_-Garde la carte, dit-elle._

_Elle allait partir, quand elle me refit face._

_-Edward m'a dit que tu n'avais plus de famille, alors pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ? _

_-Je passe Noël avec des amies, mentis-je._

_Je n'avais rien prévu pour Noël, mais je ne comptais pas le fêter. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça et puis, c'était la fête que ma mère adorait le plus, car elle chérissait de voir mon frère et moi déballer nos cadeaux avec " l'étincelle de bonheur " dans nos yeux. Renée adorait dire ça. _

_-Bien sûr, je comprends. Une autre fois, alors._

_Je hochai cependant la tête et retournai travailler. _

_Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, ainsi que les jours suivants. Rosalie était venue me voir et m'avait demandé pourquoi je ne pouvais pas venir pour Noël et lui avais donc servi le même mensonge qu'à Alice. Je savais que c'était mal de mentir, surtout à des amies qui vous font confiance à cent pour cent, mais je ne pouvais pas dire que depuis le décès de mes parents je n'aimais plus fêter Noël et que j'avais un autre projet en tête. _

_Le vingt quatre décembre, à vingt trois heures, je quittai mon appartement pour aller à l'hôpital. Je désirai passer les fêtes aux côtés de l'homme qui faisait battre mon coeur et puis, je ne voulais pas qu'il passe Noël seul. Cela pouvait certainement paraître ridicule, mais tant pis. _

_J'arrivai à l'accueil. La femme me regarda. Elle me connaissait bien, puisque je venais tous les jours._

_-Bonsoir, Bella._

_-Bonsoir, Jo. _

_-Alors je t'appelle si quelqu'un arrive, c'est bien ça ?_

_J'avais fait part à Jo, qui était devenue une amie, que je désirais passer le réveillons de Noël aux côtés d'Edward, mais sachant que les heures de visite étaient strictes, je ne pourrais pas. Elle s'était donc gentiment proposée pour que je reste jusqu'à minuit et demi et que si une personne allait dans la chambre, elle ferait sonner mon portable. _

_-Oui, souris-je._

_-Je vais essayer d'être la personne de passage ce soir, dit-elle._

_Je lui souris une nouvelle fois en la remerçiant, avant de me diriger jusqu'à la chambre de mon ami. _

_Je passai une heure à contempler l'homme qui faisait battre mon coeur. Je passai de temps en temps mes mains dans ses cheveux en bataille, mais des mouvement hésitants, pour en devenir des gestes simples, sans gêne. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne ressente rien, car plus tard, je ne saurais plus où me mettre. _

_Les yeux émeraude d'Edward me manquaient et me hantaient parfois dans mes rêves. Lorsque je fermais les paupières, c'était son visage qui m'apparaissait avec son sourire en coin que j'affectionnais tant. J'ignorais pourquoi Edward avait ces effets là sur moi, mais c'était asses frustrant de ne pas avoir de réponse. Je l'aimais, sans l'ombre d'un doute, mais étais-je liée d'une quelconque façon à lui ? Etions-nous fait l'un pour l'autre ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. _

_Je déposai ma tête sur le lit d'hôpital et me saisis de la main d'Edward où je traçai des cercles sur le dos. Sa peau était si douce, qu'elle me procurait des frissons. A l'entente d'un vibrement, je sus sans mal que c'était l'alarme que j'avais mis sur mon téléphone pour me signifier que nous étions le vingt cinq décembre. Effectivement, en regardant l'horloge de la chambre, les aiguilles indiquaient minuit une. _

_Sans savoir pourquoi, une larme roula sur ma joue, en ce jour si symbolique qu'il était pour ma famille, mais surtout pour ma mère, alors que mes lèvres bougeaient, formant une phrase en un chuchotis à peine audible :_

_-Joyeux Noël, Edward._

- Fin du flash back -

Je repris pied dans la réalité lorsqu'un coup fut porté à la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Je m'empressai de retirer ma main de celle d'Edward et me retournai pour voir la personne venue.

C'était Jo, avec une perfusion d'un liquide transparent. Je reconnus sans mal la poche de sérum glucosé, qui servait à l'hydrater et lui apporter les éléments nécessaires à sa survie, qu'elle lui mettait une fois par jour.

-Désolée de te déranger, mais c'est l'heure du repas.

-C'est pas grave, rétorquai-je.

Jo avait mon âge, elle était brune aux yeux bleu clair et elle adorait son métier. Elle avait toujours un sourire sur son visage parfait et était constament de bonne humeur ainsi qu'amicale avec les autres. Elle s'entendait avec tout le monde dans son service et le personnel s'entendait bien avec elle. Jo Pactone était une personne avec qui nous aimions discuter, passer du temps. Elle était sympa et agréable. Elle faisait une très bonne femme depuis cinq ans et une très bonne mère depuis trois ans. Elle accouché d'une merveille que j'avais vu une fois, du nom de Mia. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa maman et était toute mimi.

-Je suis sûre qu'Edward se réveillera un jour.

Je haussai les épaules. Comment pouvait-elle en être certaine ?

-Simple intuition, poursuivit-elle en souriant.

Elle quitta la chambre après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma joue.

Le silence revint dans la chambre, seulement coupé par ma respiration et le bruit du monitoring.

Je pris une grande inspiration, avant de me lancer.

-C'est peut-être idiot de te parler, alors que je ne sais pas du tout si tu m'entends, mais... J'ai besoin de parler et plus précisément à toi.

Je me sentais ridicule de parler comme ça toute seule et je me mis à rougir.

-Ta présence manque au travail et tu manques à ta famille. Je ne te cache pas que toi aussi tu me manques, Edward. J'attend avec impatiance ton réveil, chaque jour j'espère que lorsque je pousserai la porte de ta chambre, je te verrai les yeux ouverts, mais cela ne se passe jamais. Je desespère qu'un jour tu te réveilles, mais un faible espoir en moi me dit que tu te réveilleras certainement. Mais dans combien de temps ? Dans quelques jours, semaines, mois, années ? Le temps est si long, comme si tout autour de moi s'était figé.

Je me saisis à nouveau de sa main et recommençai à faire des cercles sur son dos.

Je pouvais parfaitement entendre que ma voix n'était pas assurée et je me sentis encore plus ridicule.

-Je voulais que tu saches que tu n'es pas seul. Ta famille et moi-même sommes là et nous attendons avec impatience ta revenue parmi nous. C'est assez frustrant de ne pas connaître la personne qui t'a fait ça. Une vengeance... C'est... C'est tout ce qu'elle mériterait.

Je fis une pause et séchai une larme traitresse qui avait coulé le long de ma joue, durant mon monologue. Je pris une bouffée d'air pour me donner une contenance, avant de reprendre.

-Je comprendrais si ce n'est pas réciproque, mais je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Edward Cullen. J'aime ta voix, ton visage avec ton nez bien droit et tes lèvres pleines. Tes cheveux en bataille, ton sourire en coin et tes magnifiques yeux émeraude. J'ai longtemps essayé de savoir quels étaient tes défauts. Je n'en ai trouvé aucun. Si tu ne partages pas les mêmes sentiments à mon égard, ce n'est pas grave je... Je comprendrais.

Soudainement, je me trouvais étrange. Je ne pensais pas que déclarer sa femme à quelqu'un pouvait rendre si mal à l'aise que je l'étais à cet instant. Je me saisis de mon sac à main et alors que j'avais ma main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre, je ne pu m'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois de la journée son beau visage.

Prise d'une impulsion, je laissai tomber mon sac par terre, avant d'aller déposer un baiser sur son front.

_-Je t'aime, Edward Cullen._

* * *

**Voilà, c'est finie pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Le prochain sera le rendez-vous entre Alice et Jasper et l'interrogatoire de Tanya ! Miam ! :)**

**Ma béta part pendant une semaine en vacances. Donc si vous voulez un chapitre la semaine prochaine, auriez-vous quelqu'un à me proposer ?**

**Bisous et à bientôt !**


	17. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour, j'espère que vous allez bien. J'ai réussie à trouver une béta, qui a gentiment acceptée de me corriger et je l'en remercie milles fois ! :)**

**Merci beaucoup de continuer de me suivre et de me laisser des commentaires, cela fait très plaisir. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews et je m'en excuse. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, voici un nouveau chapitre. Il est court, j'en suis désoler, mais je désirai vous le livrer le plus vite possible.**

**Ont ce retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Chapitre 15

_-Je t'aime, Edward Cullen._

C'est ce que j'aurai dû lui dire, mais je n'en avais pas eu le courage. J'étais pourtant venue lui déclarer ma flamme, mais, pourtant, le " Je t'aime " n'avait pas pu franchir mes lèvres. Cela avait fait un blocage. Je m'étais enfuie telle une lâche, et j'avais énormément pleuré lors du chemin du retour. Les gens me regardaient, certaines personnes me demandaient si j'allais bien, et je ne pouvais que bredouiller des oui. Si je leur avais dit que j'aimais un homme, que le concerné n'était pas au courant et qui en plus de ça était dans le comas, ils n'auraient certainement pas compris. Et si je le perdais ? Que deviendrai-je ? J'allais encore perdre une personne qui m'était cher. Réussirais-je à remonter la pente cette fois-ci ? Je n'en n'avais aucune idée.

Mes joues étaient engourdies par les nombreuses larmes versées. Mon visage était rèche et je devais forcément faire peur à voir. J'entrai dans le hall de mon immeuble et partis chercher mon courrier, avant de monter par les escaliers, pour ainsi aller plus vite. Tout en montant, je regardai mes lettres. Facture d'électricité, facture d'eau et une lettre vierge. Cette dernière n'avait aucun timbre, aucune écriture. Je fronçai les sourcils, alors que mon coeur se mettait à battre encore plus vite.

Encore une de ces fameuses lettres. Je n'avais eu aucune réponse par rapport à mon message que j'avais fait concernant Mike. Je l'avais envoyé de façon à ce que le mot se retrouve dans le journal, il l'avait d'ailleurs été, mais je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, deux semaines plus tard.

J'entrai dans mon appartement et, après avoir bien fermé la porte, je partis m'installer sur le canapé et ouvris en priorité la lettre vierge. Encore une fois, c'était un message codé.

**4551 3315 331134425144 4435155143454515**

J'allai chercher la feuille d'instruction dans ma chambre, le coeur battant à toute allure. Peut-être saurais-je qui c'est, même si j'avais un doute. Une fois la feuille prise, je repris place dans le canapé du salon et décryptai le message.

Je dûs m'y prendre à plusieurs reprises, car la phrase ne voulait rien dire. J'avais encore du mal, c'était normal, je ne l'avais fait qu'une seule fois, malgré que je m'en étais très bien sortie la dernière fois.

Toutefois, j'arrivai après plusieurs minutes à décoder les chiffres et lorsque je lus le message, mon coeur râta un battement. Je crus qu'il allait se briser en deux, tellement la douleur était insupportable. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes qui ne mirent pas de temps à s'échouer sur mes joues séches. Je relus plusieurs fois le mot sur le petit carré de papier froissé, avant de le jeter dans la pièce et de le regarder. On aurait dit que le papier m'avait brûlé les doigts.

Ces quelques chiffres, qui peuvent paraître insignifiants, allaient certainement changer ma vie. Pour cause, il venait d'une personne qui m'était cher. Je ne savais pas comment il avait pu savoir que j'étais à New York, ni comment il avait pu apprendre mon emménagement dans cet immeuble, mais le fait était là.

Je m'allongeai sur mon canapé trois places et serrai mes jambes contre ma poitrine, en enfouisant mon visage dans un des coussins chocolat. Dans ma tête, la petite phrase de mon frère Emmett ne cessait de tourner en boucle, ouvrant de plus en plus le trou béant dans ma poitrine.

" _Tu me manques soeurette._ "

Point de vue de Jasper

J'entrai dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il fallait que je fasse parler Tanya Dénali le plus possible. Elle avait donné de l'argent à un employé de banque pour effacer les vidéos de surveillance. Elle avait obligatoirement quelque chose à se reprocher.

La jeune blonde me regarda d'un air hautain, mais je n'y fis pas attention et pris place en face d'elle, seule une table nous séparait. Je pris la parole.

-Pourquoi avoir demandé à un employé de supprimer les vidéos que les caméras de surveillance avaient faites ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Je m'y attendais étant donné que c'était souvent ainsi.

-Vous savez que vous êtes dans un mauvais pétrin, Mademoiselle Dénali ?

-Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, cracha-t-elle.

-Alors pourquoi avoir payé un employé ?

-Vos collègues disent n'importe quoi. J'ai simplement discuté avec cet homme !

Elle commençait à élever la voix et l'agent, qui était dans la même pièce que nous deux, s'approcha, prêt à l'emmener dans une cellule temporaire, mais je lui fis signe que cela allait. Il reprit donc sa place.

Je sortis plusieurs clichés de la grande enveloppe que j'avais en main, toutes montrant le corps des femmes retrouvées mortes depuis un mois.

Elle détourna la tête au deuxième cliché, préférant fixer la vitre sans teint.

-S'il vous plait, regardez ces photos.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Peut-être que vous connaissez ces femmes.

Elle soupira avant de tourner la tête et de regarder les photos une part une, les examinant chacune longuement. Quant elle eut terminé, elle me regarda.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-Les connaissez-vous ?

-Non, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Je fus surpris pas son empressement. Cela cachait certainement quelque chose.

Je rangeai donc les photos dans l'enveloppe, en piquant un instant de nostalgie. Toutes ces femmes avaient entre vingt ans et vingt-cinq ans. C'était affreux. Elles avaient une longue vie devant elle, une carrière qui les attendait, mais à cause d'un putain d'enfoiré, elles ne pourraient pas réaliser leur rêve. Je frappai du point sur la table de métal, faisant sursauter la jeune femme en face de moi. Je rangeai la dernière photo, avant d'annoncer que l'interrogatoire recommençerait demain matin.

En prenant place à mon bureau, j'inspirais et expirais plusieurs fois pour me calmer. Je craquais, je n'arrivais plus à me calmer. J'avais été élevé dans les règles qu'ils fallaient toujours traîter une femme comme une princesse, qu'il ne fallait jamais leur faire de mal, encore moins les maltraiter pour ensuite les tuer. Elles ne méritaient pas pareil châtiment. De plus, cela faisait revenir à la surface le passé de mon amie Rosalie. Déjà qu'elle pensait tous les jours à sa soeur Lizzy, en ce moment, c'était pire qu'avant et je la voyais s'éteindre faiblement. Rose souffrait, elle essayait simplement de ne pas le montrer. Elle voulait faire croire qu'elle était forte, mais, en ce moment, elle était faible. Je serrai le point quand mon portable s'alluma. Il était sur mon bureau, je m'en saisis et vis que le message était d'Alice.

_Je dors toujours chez Bella, mais j'aimerais te parler après le travail. On se retrouve où ?_

_A._

Je m'empressai de pianoter une réponse, car cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle m'avait envoyé le SMS.

_Devant le café " La Rosa " à dix-neuf heures trente, car il me faudra une demi-heure pour que je prenne une douche, pour me changer un peu les idées. Ca te va ?_

_J._

Je quittai le bâtiment pour aller fumer une cigarette, tout en prenant mon portable. A peine avais-je allumé ma clope, que je reçus sa réponse.

_Pas de problème. Juste pour te mettre au parfum, Rose ne va pas bien du tout. Je sors de la morgue. Tu devrais peut-être aller la réconforter un moment, si tu as le temps. Pour ne pas que tu sois surpris si tu l'apprends, Rose compte peut-être quitter son service et prendre des jours de congé, le temps de l'enquête. Cela lui rappelle beaucoup trop son passé._

_A._

Je terminai ma cigarette et rentrai de nouveau pour regagner mon bureau. Alice était là, elle devait écrire un rapport. Elle m'ignora alors que je répondais à son message.

_Il faut que je tape le rapport de l'interrogatoire de Tanya Dénali, mais j'irai la voir après, promis._

_J._

Je verrouillai mon téléphone. Etant à côté de moi, je la vis lire le message et écrire un nouveau texto. Je détournai le regard et me mis à écrire mon rapport. Mon portable vivra quelques secondes après.

_Tu me raconteras demain, quand il y aura Bella._

_Elle a terminé son service il y a une heure._

_A._

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, je me mis aussi au travail.

Point de vue d'Alice

J'arrivais devant le café avec dix minutes de retard, mais je savais que Jasper ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il savait que, pour moi, arriver à l'heure était impossible. J'entrai et fus immédiatement frapper par la chaleur. Le froid de janvier était monstrueux.

Etant donné que le café était petit, je ne mis que quelques secondes à repérer Jasper, il était dos à l'entrée, mais je le reconnus à sa chevelure blonde désordonnée. Je pris place en face de lui et il me sourit. Je le lui rendis timidement.

-Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, merci. Et toi ?

-Oui. Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Il désigna mon ventre du menton.

-Non, ça va.

Le silence se fit. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années vint nous demander qu'elle était notre commande.

-Un café et un muffin au chocolat, s'il vous plait, demandai-je.

-Seulement un café pour moi, s'il vous plait.

-Très bien, je vous apporte ça ! Répondit-elle joyeusement.

Le silence dura plusieurs minutes, mais je le brisais une fois nos boissons et mon muffin arrivés.

-Si je suis là, c'est parce que Bella m'a parlé et je trouve qu'elle a raison.

Il ne répondit rien, attendant simplement que je poursuive. Je pris une gorgée de ma boisson chaude, avant de poursuivre.

-Si je fais ça, c'est surtout parce que je tiens beaucoup trop à toi, que tu es celui qui me fait vivre en faisant battre mon coeur, mais aussi car tu es le père de mon enfant et que je refuse qu'il ait des parents séparés.

Il voulut prendre la parole, mais je ne le laissai pas parler et continuai.

-J'accepte que tu prennes Jason pour qu'il vive avec nous. C'est ton fils et je ne vais pas te refuser de le voir et l'avoir toujours avec toi. C'est un bout de toi, après tout.

Je fus surprise de le voir se lever et déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Vite, il me demanda l'accès à ma bouche et j'acceptai avec joie.

_Merci Bella. Du fond du coeur._

* * *

**Bon bah voilà. Comme dit plus haut, c'est très court, mais le prochain chapitre devrait être plus long. **

**Le chapitre 16 arrivera la semaine prochaine, avec : Un PDV Edward ; Un PDV ? ; Un PDV Bella et si j'ai beaucoup de review, un PDV Emmett ! :)**

**Bisous et passer une bonne semaine !**

**PS : Avez-vous lu le prologue ? Je l'ai améliorée !**


	18. Chapitre 16

**Salut les miss ! Voici le chapitre 16 tant attendu, avec du retard ! Désoler, j'étais partie chez mes grands-parents et ils ont pas internet :s. **

**Donc au programme : 3 PDV Bella ; 1 PDV Edward ; 1 PDV Emmett !**

**J'espère que ses deux derniers points de vues vous plairons, et j'espère que celui d'Edward vous plaira... :s**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 16

PDV Bella

Aujourd'hui, jeudi, je reprenais le travail après m'être bien reposée la veille. J'aurai dû travailler, mais Carlisle avait gentiment accepté de me laisser mon mercredi de libre, et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

J'avais ainsi pu m'évader dans mes pensées, réfléchir à des choses que j'avais préféré remettre à plus tard, mais qui tôt ou tard, vous saute à nouveau au visage et là, à cet instant là, il n'est plus possible de repousser l'échéance.

Pour commencer, mon frère m'avait retrouvé. Je ne savais pas comment il avait pu réussir. Comment avait-il appris que j'étais à New York ? Comment connaissait-il mon lieu d'habitation ?

Les questions avaient tourné je ne sais combien de fois dans ma tête, hier. J'avais donc eu droit à une bonne migraine.

Son dernier message me torturait l'esprit. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il m'avait envoyé un tel message, après cinq ans. Bien que j'étais surprise, mon cœur se réchauffait à chaque fois que je lisais la petite phrase. Quelque part, même s'il m'avait abandonné peu de temps après ma majorité, il pensait à moi et je lui manquais. Et si un jour il décidait de se montrer pour me voir ? Quelle serait notre discussion ?

Lorsque je fus au travail, Alice me sauta dessus, à peine avais-je franchie les portes de la brigade. Je fus surprise, pourquoi me sautait-elle dessus ? Je la repoussai gentiment et partis à mon bureau, elle, me suivant dernière, tel un petit chien.

Lorsque nous fûmes assises, je la regardai, attendant une explication à son comportement.

-J'ai parlé avec Jasper.

Elle m'expliqua tout en détail et je fus bien heureuse pour elle. Elle m'apprit qu'elle voulait me le dire hier soir, mais lorsqu'elle était rentré, j'étais déjà couchée, donc elle avait attendu ce matin. Cependant, je fus un peu triste lorsqu'elle me dit que ce soir serait sa dernière nuit chez moi, avant qu'elle ne reprenne son appartement avec Jazz. Néanmoins, j'étais heureuse pour elle, tout était redevenue comme avant.

Point de vue d'Edward

L'eau était tiède. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été faite pour satisfaire la température de mon corps. Elle était d'un bleu clair comme je n'avais jamais vue. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Je ne pourrais dire depuis combien de temps j'étais sous cette eau, ni combien de temps j'essayais de parvenir à remonter à la surface. En vain.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi j'étais coincé sous cette eau, ni pourquoi j'avais toujours de l'oxygène, alors que ma bouche était entre-ouverte. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas froid, aussi ? C'était tellement... Bizarre.

Parfois, j'entendais des voix, mais j'avais encore du mal à distinguer ce qu'elles disaient. J'avoue que c'était un peu pénible. Parfois je sentais des odeurs, mais il m'était impossible de mettre un nom sur la personne à qui appartenait le parfum.

Aujourd'hui, je nageais, je ne m'arrêtais pas, ne ressentant aucune fatigue. Je fis un faux mouvement et tombait encore plus au fond de l'eau, que je l'étais déjà depuis belle lurette. Ce fut vite un trou noir qui m'accueillit.

Le jour suivant, je ne pouvais pas bouger, mon cerveau était trop embrouillé, du moins, c'était l'impression que j'avais. Mes pieds et mes jambes ne répondaient plus de rien, de même que mes doigts et mes bras. Plus rien n'était capable de bouger. Je lâchai prise, lorsque j'entendis _sa _voix.

-Je comprendrais si ce n'est pas..., mais je suis... de..., Edward Cullen. J'aime ta voix, ton visage avec... et tes lèvres pleines. Tes cheveux en batailles, ton sourire en coin et tes magnifiques... émeraudes. J'ai longtemps... de savoir quel... tes défauts. Je n'en n'ai... aucun. Si tu ne partages pas les... sentiments à... égard, ce n'est pas grave je...

Je n'entendis pas la suite, à cause du noir qui venait de m'engloutir.

Point de vue de Bella

Jasper arriva et prit place derrière son bureau. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alice et voyant que ce n'était pas un rapide baiser, je détournai la tête en rougissant. Je me raclai la gorge pour montrer que j'étais là, j'entendis Alice s'excuser, je regardai donc à nouveau mes amis.

-Alors, commença Jasper. Je souhaitais vous parler de l'interrogatoire avec Tanya. Je l'ai interrogée avant-hier et hier matin.

Je savais que Jazz avait attendu mon retour, pour nous donner des informations sur Tanya lors de son interrogatoire. Je soupçonnais qu'Alice le savait certainement, car la veille elle travaillait toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit. Je ne l'avais donc pas vu la veille.

-Elle n'a aucun mal à regarder les photos. Elles les a regardé une par une, longuement. Lorsque je lui ai demandé si elles les connaissaient, elle s'est empressée de répondre que non. Elle a aussi affirmé qu'elle n'avait donné aucun billet à l'employé de la banque.

Alice fut surprise, alors que je ne l'étais pas. Les interrogatoires étaient constamment peuplés de mensonges.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait faire venir l'employé dans la journée, proposa Alice.

-Oui, pour l'interroger et lui demander d'essayer de reconnaître Tanya entre plusieurs autres femmes, proposai-je à mon tour.

Nous fûmes d'accord, je m'occupai donc d'appeler la banque et de faire part de la convocation de l'employé, cet après-midi même, vers quinze heures.

Point de vue d'Emmett

-James, tu l'as vue lire la lettre ?

Il s'installa à même le sol et sourit.

-Oui, elle était sur son canapé et elle m'a semblé assez chamboulé. Elle s'est allongée en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine et elle a caché son visage dans un coussin.

-J'ai bien fait, à ton avis ?

-Revenir petit à petit dans sa vie est une bonne chose. Je pense. Il ne reste que ta sœur et toi en Swan. N'est-ce pas malheureux que cette famille ait été détruite ?

Je lui souris.

-Merci, vieux. Tu as toujours les bons mots à dire, tu le sais ça ?

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

-Je sais, je suis le meilleur, sourit-il.

Je lui mis un petit coup joueur, sur l'épaule.

-Donne-moi plutôt une bière, veux-tu ?

-T'es chiant, je suis toujours en rupture de stock par ta faute, rétorqua-t-il en riant.

-Peut-être, mais tu adores ma compagnie.

-Si tu le dis, marmonna-t-il, me faisant rire.

James était un super ami. Lorsque j'avais débarqué à New York, cinq ans plutôt, il avait été le premier à être là pour moi. Je l'avais rencontré, car j'avais entendu dire qu'il fournissait de la bonne drogue et de fil en aiguille, il était devenu mon meilleur ami et vice versa. Un jour, je lui avait montré une photo de ma sœur et quelques mois plus tard, il m'avait annoncé qu'elle avait emménagé dans l'immeuble en face de chez lui, que de sa fenêtre, il pouvait la voir. Depuis, j'écrivais des petits mots codés, au départ, pour ne pas qu'elle reconnaisse mon écriture et puis, lorsque j'avais vu l'article dans le journal, j'avais trouvé ça amusant. Elle croyait que c'était un dénommé Mike. Depuis, je savais qu'elle arrivait à déchiffrer mes messages, alors, au lieu de lui écrire un message normal, je m'amusais à le faire en mode codé.

James me reprochait de ne pas avoir le courage d'aller la voir, mais j'avais peur de sa réaction. Il m'avait alors dit de regarder par sa fenêtre et que j'aurais vu sur son salon où elle y passait beaucoup de temps. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'était son endroit à elle, je désirais préserver son intimité le plus possible. J'avais autorisé mon ami à regarder chez elle après avoir posté la lettre chez elle, pour ainsi que par son intermédiaire, je connaisse sa réaction. Et suivant comme elle réagissait, je décidais de ce que j'écrirai dans ma prochaine lettre.

James revint et me tendit ma bière. Je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête, avant de l'ouvrir, de trinquer avec lui et de commencer à boire plusieurs gorgées.

-Mec, il faut que je t'apprenne quelque chose, mais j'ai peur de ta réaction.

-Quoi, un gars comme toi a peur de moi ? Répondis-je, surpris par ce qu'il venait de me dire.

-Et bah... J'ai rencontré une nana la semaine dernière. Elle me plait bien. Beaucoup même.

Je n'arrivais pas à voir ou il voulait en venir, aussi, je l'invitais à poursuivre d'un hochement de tête.

-Elle sait que je me drogue et que j'en fournis. Et... Elle aimerait que j'arrête.

Je raffermis ma prise autour de ma bouteille de bière.

-Et tu vas l'écouter, bien sûr, affirmai-je sarcastique.

Je le vis grimacer. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il avait peur de comment j'allais réagir. Mais franchement, il n'était pas sérieux, si ? C'est vrai que, ces derniers temps, je le trouvais changé, mais je n'aurai jamais cru que ce changement de comportement soudain pouvait être à cause d'une fille.

-Tu l'aimes ? Demandai-je après quelques minutes de silence.

Je le vis rougir et réprimai un petit rire. C'était la première fois que je le voyais rougir. Un instant, il me fit penser à ma sœur.

-Et alors, qui sera mon fournisseur ?

Je le vis sourire, car il avait compris que j'acceptais sa relation. James méritait le bonheur, il était un homme bien, malgré le fait que son apparence pouvait prouver le contraire.

-J'ai une petite idée, mais parlons-en plus tard, veux-tu ?

J'acceptai, bien que surpris, alors qu'il poursuivait.

-En attend, nous allons, il sortit un petit sachet de sa poche arrière de jeans, nous occuper de ça, pendant que je peux continuer à en prendre.

A peine sa phrase terminée qu'il avait vidé le petit sachet transparent sur sa table de salon, prêt à prendre cette délicieuse mixture.

Point de vue de Bella

Je rentrais du travail à vingt trois heures passé, en compagnie d'Alice. Nous avions prévu de passer la nuit à parler, et que nous dormirions plus tard, étant donné que nous ne commencions pas avant quatorze heures. Dans sa voiture, le silence régnait, mais il n'était pas gênant, simplement reposant après cette dure journée de travail.

Comme indiqué dans la lettre que nous avions trouvé plusieurs jours plus tôt, Alice et moi, la fameuse « J » avait raison. Malheureusement. A présent, ce n'était plus un corps de jeune femme que nous trouvions par jour, mais deux. Parfois, les deux corps étaient ensemble ou dans un endroit totalement opposé l'un de l'autre. Cependant, cela nous avait permis de trouver un détail. Rosalie avait eu deux jeunes femmes hier, les deux corps étaient disposés à un endroit complètement opposé, mais l'heure de la mort était identique, à seulement quelques minutes près. Ce qui signifiait que pour sûr, il n'y avait pas un tueur, mais deux. Donc, nous savions qu'il y avait deux monstres en liberté, plus un témoin, cette dénommée « J » qui laissait à chaque corps, un petit mot religieux. Cette affaire était de plus en plus étrange.

Cette après-midi-là, l'employé de la banque était venu à son rendez-vous et je m'étais appliquée à l'interroger, alors qu'Alice et Jasper étaient derrière la vitre sans teint et qu'une caméra tournait dans la salle d'interrogatoire, histoire d'avoir une preuve formelle. L'homme avait affirmé que Tanya Denali lui avait donné de l'argent, en échange d'effacer les vidéos de surveillance.

Peu de temps après que l'interrogatoire ait été achevé et que l'employé était retourné à son travail, Carlisle s'était pointé à notre bureau - Alice, Jasper et moi - et avait proposé d'interroger Tanya le lendemain. Nous avions accepté, car quand nous ne connaissions pas Carlisle, il pouvait être parfois intimidant.

Une fois dans mon appartement, je m'affalai sur mon canapé, vite rejoins par Alice, qui retira ses chaussures à talons, qu'elle avait mis dans le parking sous-terrain de la brigade, car selon elle : « _On ne sait jamais si dans l'ascenseur on croise quelqu'un, t'imagine que je sois en baskets ?! _» Bref, il ne fallait pas essayer de comprendre.

Alice me sortit de mes pensées, en me posant une question.

-Tu crois qu'Edward se réveillera bientôt ?

-Je ne sais pas, je l'espère. Pourquoi cette question soudainement ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je pensais à lui et je me disais que lui et toi formeriez un beau couple.

Si j'avais été en train de boire, je crois que j'aurais tout recraché.

Soudain, j'eus inexplicablement chaud et je devinais sans mal que je devais être rouge comme une tomate à l'heure qu'il est.

-Je me trompe, ou mon beau-frère ne te laisse pas indifférente ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Et alors que je désirais me cacher derrière mes cheveux, je l'entendis pousser un cri et s'exclamer :

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

Encore une fois, mes rougeurs parlaient pour moi. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être énervant !

-Alice, tais-toi, j'ai des voisins je te rappelle !

Elle s'excusa, mais elle me reposa la même question, me faisant soupirer. Je savais qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Alice était de nature têtue, alors je ne risquais pas de gagner. Toutefois, bien qu'elle soit ma meilleure amie et que j'aurais pu tout lui confier, je n'osais pas. Je ne pouvais décemment pas, car Alice disait toujours tout à Jasper, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et Jazz était le frère d'Edward, ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Et Rosalie. Etant la meilleure amie d'Alice, cette dernière lui apprendrait mes sentiments pour mon coéquipier et Rose me ferait la tête, car étant elle aussi ma meilleure ami, elle m'en voudrait que ce soit Alice qui l'ai su avant elle et qu'elle l'ai appris par sa bouche, etc etc etc… En somme, tout était drôlement compliqué.

-Alors, tu es amoureuse de lui, oui ou non ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

Voyant que je n'avais pas le choix, car sinon elle ne me laisserait jamais tranquillement, je fus contrainte de lui répondre.

-Oui.

* * *

**Quand avez-vous pensée ? Je veux tout savoir ! :)**

**Bonne fin de semaine et à vendredi prochain !**


End file.
